Marian is Back!
by Lady of the Outlaws
Summary: Marian is returning home dear outlaw rival Robert.But the Sheriff has other plans,to get revenge for what they did,Marian must betray their leader. And after all the pain he caused her he deserves to die,it'll be easy.Its not like the love each other.....
1. Homebound

This is my first fan-fic so be gentle,

Lady Marian is returning home after a four year absence where she was forced to learn the "womanly arts." Now she is coming home and excited to see her outlaw friends, especially her dear friend and rival. Robert. But Marian is now a lady, and much had changed since she had left. Would the outlaws welcome Marian back with open arms? Or are her closest friends now her worst enemies?

Okay I'm bad at summarys so let the story begin...

Btw- I own nothing pretty much though i've adjusted the characters to suit the story...de'holt was used in The ForestWife by Theresa Tomlinson but the ohers (except sherwood and nottingham) are of my own making.

Marian twirled a lock of hair lazily around a slender finger, with the other hand she held the reigns of her horse as they trotted along. To either side of her guards walked or rode, their faces set like stone. And behind them a carriage bumped along, lead by horses. At first Marian had been forced to ride in the carriage but the wave like motion had sent her stomach hurling and eventually she had been allowed to ride on her own horse. She perched in her lady-like stance on her darling mare, though she would much rather have rode like a man she could not, not when she was so close to home. In the distance high walls lay surrounding the manor which she knew was hidden behind them, as they gained closer Marian saw a tall tower rise above the white-wash walls. Her home. De'Holt manor, the place of her birth and her childhood memories. It was beautifully built, in the grounds grew red roses and lily whites, lords and ladies would dance in the great hall while servants waited on them hand and foot. But Marian did not look forward, she looked back. Her small company had just left Sherwood Forest and De'Holt village behind, the small cottages and the warm welcome of the villagers was much more welcoming then the formal greetings from her father, a father she had not seen for four yeas.

Marian had been given over to the care of the Reveali family when she had been twelve years old, her mother had died in childbirth when Marian was nine and left her father, Sir Allen De'Holt, with her three children. Marian, the oldest had practically raised her young brother and sister. But according to her father she needed to be "taught the womanly arts," so she was sent of to Reveali Manor. Lady Reveali had taught her how to sing and dance, to sew and the ways of court. Now, four years later, a sixteen year old Marian was returning to her home. Though she had missed her family and her home, mostly she had missed her dearest friends, the Outlaws. The Outlaws lived in hidden dwellings all through Sherwood, their leader Jack Locksley was the most famous outlaw of them all.

Marian was filled with excitement; as soon as she had fulfilled the terrible duty of greeting her family she would get away, away to Sherwood to see her friends. In her head Marian pictured them each,

Will Scarlett, the rash brave lad of eighteen now. He had always been the one to defend them if anything went wrong, Will was overly protective of his small group. Especially Robb.

Little John, Marian's closest friend. A giant man of nineteen now, he was the same lad that had taught Marian to sword-fight, to use the bow and fight in anyway possible. He was also the peacemaker between her and Robb.

Allan, the young boy of fourteen now. He had been the baby of the group, young but brave and always up for a laugh. Allan was a minstrel and singer through and through, he looked up to John, Will and Robb.

Then there was Robert, the only son of Lord Locksley, leader of the Sherwood outlaws. Proud, arrogant and brave was how Marian remembered him, they had always been at each other throats. Trying to best each other though neither ever quite winning, but even so they where good friends. When they weren't fighting that is.

Marian bit her lip slightly, one thing that worried her was...what if they had changed? Never till now, till she looked down and saw her cream blue dress flow out in front of her, did she ever even consider that they had changed. That she had changed, what if they no longer saw her as Marian but only as Lady De'Holt. Marian shook her head, brunette locks splayed everywhere. _Nothing has changed, _she assured herself.

A figure clad in green looked out after the carriage even long after it had gone, he was certain, it couldn't be anyone else. It had to be her, but that young woman dressed in the light blue dress, with her red cloak billowing out behind her as she rode in a lady-like stance. That was not the Marian he remembered, the Marian he knew. Sighing to himself the tall man jumped down from the branch as quiet as a bird and turned back to the trees, he would tell him, tell him exactly what he saw and thought, but Lord Robb would not be happy...

Well...do you like? Yes _Lord_ Robb...well review please and tell me what you think!


	2. Guy of Gisbourne

Chapter two!

I forgot to add last time so here goes-

I do not own most of the characters but have adjusted them and their personalities to fit the story. the plot and most of the places are my own. De'Holt manor is from Theresa Tomlinson's "ForestWife" which i love very much and that is where my inspiration comes form along with my childhood games with my good friend Amy.

Oh yes, and now i have changed it so it is told form Marian's point of view.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I patted the soft flank of my horse and let the stable boy her away, all around me servants had stopped and stared but then scurried off whenever I looked in their direction. Before me stood the great De'Holt manor in all its greatness, a giant oak door marked the entrance to the actual manor and it was there I remembered waiting, sitting on the steps and looking. Looking and watching for when Little John would come and see me, in my younger years we would go on adventures around the manor grounds but when John rebelled against the nearby Lord of Ne'Felli because he was a tyrant and cruel to his serfs, John was outlawed and hunted down.

I then turned to the wall that ran along the outer Holt manor, that was where i would sit patiently and wait for John to show he was there then we'd run of and into Sherwood forest which was not far away. There I met all his outlaw friends, shy young Allan, brave tall Will and the "Prince of the Forests" Robert Locksley. Mostly his friends called him Rob but myself and Will had given him the nick-name Robin for his way of chirping when he got excited or as a signal.

While I was gazing of into the distance three men approached me, one was now old, his air turning from a spectacular brown to a faded grey but he still had the same determined eyes and held his head high. That was Allen De'Holt, my father. The man to his left I knew, he was one of the most famous Sheriffs in England. He patrolled large areas and travelled with King John himself at times. The man to my fathers I did not know, his age was impossible to tell. He seemed young but had an elderly air around him. He held himself high like a noble man yet as obviously not as he had no servants to attend him and no court to accompany him.

"My darling daughter Marian," Allen Holt cried out. "How good to have you home, my haven't you grown. Why you look almost..almost like Lille." I stared at her father in slight awe, his voice was slightly shaky under the calm exterior and he glanced nervously around. He also eyed his companions every few moments, but most importantly he had mentioned Lille, Lille De'Holt. My mother, he had loved her very much but never spoke of her.

"Father, it is good to see you. And you Master Sheriff." I turned politely to the stranger and curtseyed nervously.

"My lady," he said in deep gravely tones. "It is a pleasure to meet you, and an honour to see your beautiful angelic face. But excuse my manners, my name is Guy, Guy of Gisbourne."

I stood rooted to the ground, I knew of this man and his reputation. He was the best outlaw hunter in the country. And he was here, in Holt Manor. But more importantly near Sherwood. I shivered slightly and had a sudden urge to run from the courtyard and into my room or to my sister and brother. But even more to rush to my dear outlaws and warn them. But I shook myself inside, they would already know. They had spies everywhere and he probably wasn't even after them..right?

"Sir Guy, the pleasure is all mine. I have heard of you by reputation." I replied trying to sweet talk him, one of the many lessons taught by Lady Reveali. "Is it true that you are the most successful outlaw hunter in the land?"

"My lady is to kind to offer such praise," Guy replied and laughed. But his laugh was cruel. I began to dislike him even more. "But if I where as good an outlaw hunter as you say by sure I would have captured the mysterious Robin Hood."

I looked at him with what I hoped was innocence but inside I was in a twirl. My feelings where a mixed feeling of puzzlement, who could this Robin Hood be? And a feeling of terror, Robin...the name Will and I had given Rob, could Robert have made himself noticed. Now that I thought about it I could not remember seeing any other travellers all along the road while we where returning to Holt Manor.

"My Lady Marian, you do know of whom I speak? But of course, you have been away a long time. Four years and much has changed. An outlaw by the name of Robin Hood roams the forest with his outlaw band, he steals from all. Lords and Ladies, noble people and holy men. All must pay him for passage through the forest and many do not return alive. I was surprised that you have returned through Sherwood unscathed, we would have sent a message to warn you but you where gone to soon.

I shivered and suddenly felt very cold and very ill. "Pardon me father, but I think I have taken a slight chill on the journey. I would like to see my sister Rosalin and my brother Edward. And then I think I will retire."

My father and the Sheriff glanced uneasily at each other but Guy Or Gisbourne stayed calm and polite as ever. "Daughter, I am afraid you have just..missed your sister and brother. They have..." his voice trailed off but Sir Guy's took over.

"They have gone to visit my sister in Nottingham and stay with her and her children. Your father and I though it would be best for them to have some company of their own age and birth instead of the village folk and peasants that are around here."

I looked straight at my father but he looked down at the floor with sudden interest. Something was wrong, but as yet I could not see it. The story they had told me seemed true enough, I was after all taken into another home. How naive I was.

"Well then I shall go to my chambers" I said still absorbing all the information that I had just learned. "And then mayhap after I will take a walk." I added.

"I'm sure you will...M'Lady." Guy whispered in an under tone. I heard but though nothing of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Robert sat quietly on the little wooden stool, around him where his closest friends and followers. Tall dark Will stood by his left shoulder like some kind of guardian, Allan sat to his right on another stool with his flute in his hand as it was always. A young woman of around nineteen stood next to Will clasping his hand. Her hair was a sandy colour and kept out of the way by a kerchief. And John stood by the door, he had just delivered the message.

"Are you sure John?" questioned Rob for the second time.

"As sure as I can be Robin, it was her I swears. But..." his voice trailed of and the sandy haired woman, Lara, carried on. "But she looked like no Marian I knew. Not that I 'memer her all that well. She look'd like a proper lady, dress an' all."

Rob could not believe what he was hearing, Marian Holt turned lady like? It could not be yet two of his most trusted friends stood before him telling him this.

"Well, she may not be changed all that much. Maybe just on the outside, maybe inside shes still the same Marian we knew."

Will sighed, "But people change Rob, god knows we have. We've 'ad to grow up quick now y'er the Lord. She may have changed aswell."

Rob shook his head, messy raven black hair threatened to fall across his eyes again and he shook it back. "If she comes to us then we'll see if she be changed. And I'm sure she won't."

"Rob," Will said impatiently. "And what if she has? She'll be a threat to us all, could bring the whole of the Nottingham guard down on us. _And _that Guy Of Gisbourne is here. What if that and her arrival are connected?"

Robert slammed his fist on the rough wooden table and turned to Will with a slight rage, "You don't really think Marian would turn us in? Not us and not her. You remember her, you two used to get along fine, you used to protect her when we where playin' knights and villains."

"Much changes with time Rob, people too"

"Well we'll see when she comes. And that's final." Robert ran his fingers through his hair, they all relied on him for decisions yet continued to argue with him

"_If _she comes" Will muttered.

--------------------------------

So what do you think..please re-view and tell me if i should carry on!


	3. Outlaws Make the Best Friends

Firstly to my reviewers-

A Writer in Disguise - Firstly I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes ect and will try finding someone to review it before I post. Secondly I assure you all that this story is completely my own making except for the parts I have already given credit to. TurnJerkin and mine have similar storylines as do a few other fan-fics I have read but I assure you I though of the plot before I even joined So it is all my own making. And apology accepted and thank you for the constructive criticism (sp?) I'll keep it in mind. :)

Ella DeQuincey - Marian visiting another friend as I think I mentioned at some point earlier a part of a game I used to play and that was how the story went. For the brother and sister I made them up because I thought that they might play a part later.

OutlawEris - The carriage bit is from experience, mixed with a horse ride and a boat trip i once went on. I'm glad you like it and I was actually surprised that I had never read anywhere where John was the peacemaker...he seems the perfect role! Anyway I just want to say one little thing...please update TurnJerkin soon..i love that fan-fic. And can you tell me how to enable so anyone can re-view thingy coz i don't know.

skrblr- I'm glad you liked it and i plan to make Gisbourne even more vicious and evil.

As before i only own the characers personalitys and the plot. I dont like people who take nearly everything from another fan-fic/person ect. so i wouldn't even think of doing that myself.

I hope you all enjoy the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tightened the cloak around my shoulders and kept my head down as I stumbled through the bushes. I was entering Sherwood, the trees stretched out before me. A light breeze caressed my cheek as I pushed my way through bush and bramble, inside my mind one part was busy arguing with another.

_It can't be true, Rob would never do that. Maybe steal from the rich lords and ladies but never holy men and he would never kill anyone. It has to be someone else._

_But what if it is? The description fits, he used the name we had given to him, Robin, and I remembered him wearing his green cloak and hood. And he does live in Sherwood._

_But his father is in charge and Jack Locksley liked to keep it quiet, to stay unnoticed. _

_But what if..what if Jack's no longer in charge. Rob always said that that they should do something more instead of lying low. _

_But not Rob...not Rob. He would never harm anyone unless they hit first, unless...unless they had killed his father. That would explain a lot, but still..._

I was interrupted mid-thought, I had arrived at the clearing. It was more of a small green hill with a small area around it naturally cleared of trees. This was where John used to take me, where we'd meet his friends. I climbed the small hill easily, reaching for familiar handholds, within a few minutes I reached the top. I took of my cloak and spread it out on the ground then sat down and so I drifted of into a day-dream where my thoughts took over.

I used to sit there, on that same hill years and years ago while John and I waited for the others to show up. That was where I had first set eyes on Robert and his fellow outlaw friends.

------------------

_A young girl with long chestnut hair stood in top of the hill screeching a bird like noise, an eagle actually. Out of the trees leaped three young boys answering with their own unique bird or animal call. At the front lead a young boy with jet black hair, his call was a robin's joyful song. _

_"John! About time you got back," he would call out. The tall youthful lad that stood behind the girl grinned ruefully. "And whos this wench?" he said cheerfully as he turned to the girl. "Why, its m'lady Marian. How do you do?" he said with a mock bow._

_"Oh shut up Robin," Marian said then stepped forward and gave him a slight push so he went flying over the edge of the hill. Robin tumbled down, the others at the top waited for him to get up but he didn't. His body lay limp and still. _

_"Rob?" called out the young Will nervously. "Rob, you okay?" The others turned to each other with fearful looks and then looked over to Marian. But she was gone, the young girl was already running down the small hill and came to kneel by Robert. _

_"Rob? Robin listen to me? Can you hear me?" she said with panic and fear rising into her voice. They waited a silent moment then Robert opened up one small eye, with a sudden jump he was of the ground and racing of laughing. _

_"Why you little..." and then Marian was off chasing after him into the trees. Little Allan sighed with relief and then they all started to follow them._

---------------------

A rustling startled me back to the present, I stood up quickly and loosened my dagger in its sheath. Though the outlaws un-lawfully owned Sherwood there was certain to be some murderers or thieves hanging around. Or maybe Rob really had changed, maybe he had sent someone to kill me. I listened but could not hear anyone, but I knew they where watching me. Pretending I thought I was alone I untied my hair from its ponytail and let it casscade over my shoulders, then I straightened out my dark green dress. From the corner of my eye I saw someone approach me, I looked out in front of me pretending I couldn't see the and just as they where behind me I turned and drew my dagger as quick as lightening I had the blade at the throat of what I saw was a young boy.

"Let him go!" a voice called out. A familiar one. Four figures appeared out of the darkness, at the head was a boy, no a man for he was at least sixteen maybe seventeen. His black raven hair was sticking out at odd places, his eyes where as black as coal. I knew those eyes, that hair and that voice.

"Robin?" I whispered my tone was questioning. I looked down at the boy that I was holding captive and dropped the dagger in surprise. Allan, for that was who the boy was, straightened up and moved slowly backwards till he was with the small group. I looked at each of them in turn, the towering man with kind blue/green eyes was John. Will with his same piercing and ice-like blue eyes stood tall, his hair was darker than Robin's. Allan looked exactly the same, but he was losing the chubbiness of his cheeks. And there was a young woman standing next to Will, she seemed familiar. Though I could not place her, until she looked me straight in the eye and then I recognized her as Lara. A woman slightly older than me, I had never really known her that well.

We stood staring for a few minutes before they approached cautiously towards me till they where barely a few feet away. Lara whispered something to Will and then Robert, it sounded suspiciously like "Don't trust her," but I could not be sure.

"Marian, is that really you?" Rob finally spoke, his voice seemed slightly strange as if he could not believe what he was seeing. "You've changed."

His statement was greeted by a hush then I spoke. "Only on the outside, Robin." He looked up and straight into my eyes, then a small smile edged onto his lips. I smiled back and I knew nothing had changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? The next chapter they'll be catching up on things and then when Marian goes back home she gets the shock of her life! Review again please and tell me what you think!


	4. Revenge of my Blood

Here goes chapter 4! I hope you like it. And please re-view after..because reviews are very encouraging.

I don't not own most of these character but I do own a few and all their personalities and the plot.

----------------------------

I stood at the boundaries of Sherwood, I was saying goodbye to the Outlaws. Will, Lara, Allan, John and of course Robert. We'd spent nearly the whole evening catching up on the past few years, obviously not at the Outlaw camp. I remember it vaguely but they don't trust me enough to refresh my memory. After all, if it was the other way round I wouldn't trust me either, not yet anyway.

"So, I'll see you soon?" I asked while tieing my cloak back up. The sun would be setting soon and if I was not back before the gates would close and I would not be able to sneak in.

"Within the next moon," promised John. Lara grumbled, but I just treated her with a smile. She had never really known me and did not think it was good to meet me in the first place. Finally I turned to Robert, "It was good to see you again Robin." Last time we'd parted I'd have expected him to treat me to a cheeky comment and maybe a friendly hug if we parted on good terms. Then I would not have been disappointed, but this time Robin smiled and took my hand placing a light kiss. My mouth almost dropped open but I stopped myself in time. Rob did a mock bow and turned away, soon they had all disappeared into the trees.

I stared after them for awhile then shook my head slightly, my chestnut locks swayed slightly and so I turned homewards. Though the only thing that made it home was my family, otherwise I would think about running away with the outlaws very seriously.

A light but cold breeze swept around me till I was chilled to the bone, autumn had set and winter would come after. I had arrived as the harvest season started, every hand would be needed and I doubted I would see much of my outlaw friends. Ahead of me I heard someone shouting, I ran faster until I came in view of the gates of De'Holt manor.

"M'lady Marian! There you are," called Edward, he was the manor steward. Edward Boulton but we just called him Edd or Eddie. He shook his head when he saw me, "Charlotte, she's back." My old maid came rushing through and between them they pulled me through the gates and into a side-door nearby. It happened to be in the kitchen and after a minute I was already sweltering.

"Now now Marian, lets get you to your room and into hot water before you catch you death!" Charlotte forcefully pushed me through the busy kitchen and up the long winding stairs. Before I knew what was happening she had me in my room and being undressed then unceremoniously into hot water. I let out a little yelp as I dipped in but before I could take a deep breath I was being scrubbed and my hair washed I knew better than to resist and after only a little splashing Charlotte won over and got me cleaner than I even thought possible. But I didn't complain, since I'd got back she was the only one who did not treat me like a stranger.

"Now Lady, you look presentable. I don't know what they though up there in Reveali Manor but look at you! Your skin and bones and how on earth could you walk in that dress. I saw it on your bed after you left, it must way a ton!" Charlotte rabbited on but I realized that she was nervous. She bit her lips and yelled at the serving maid fir the slightest thing.

"Lottie!" I raised my voice "What's wrong with you? I need to speak with my father an I have not seen my brother and sister all day. I wish to speak with my family." The moment I said that I knew something was wrong, Lottie bit her lip then took me into a bear-hug. She was a middle-aged woman and had been my sister's wet-nurse but had the temper and body of a bear. She was kind and caring in a rough kind of way.

"Your father needs to speak to you, in his study with the Sheriff." Charlotte spoke softly. I simply nodded and let her lead me away. Several staircases and corridors later I was outside my fathers study. The door was of a thick pine wood and as I knocked gently I heard the deep sound.

"Come in," I heard my father say and so I entered. Immediately I knew something had happened, my father was sitting with the Sheriff. Both had grim faces on as I sat down.

"Good evening Father, Sheriff" I said calmly. "I take this is not just an invite to supper and pleasantries?" When neither answered I decided to ask the question that had started to nag me. "Father, where are my sister and brother?" When that too was greeted with silence I felt panic rise in me. Finally the Sheriff spoke;

"My dear, there has been a terrible tragedy. Three weeks before you returned your brother an sister where found..murdered." I sat there, hearing but not understanding. "We did not tell you earlier because you did not feel well and we, your father and I, decided not to trouble you. But you had to know."

"But..but why? Where?" I looked at my father who was staring blankly. "Who?" I whispered. The Sheriff spoke next, "We do not know why or what could possibly kill two innocent children. They where found in Sherwood, both where shot by arrows. We know only one who hides and kills in the forest. Robin Hood and his outlaws." I let out a small gasp, tears trickled down my cheek. The Sheriff took my hand nodding sympathetically.

But he seemed surprised, I did not bury my head in my hands sobbing uncontrollably. No, in fact I did not even cry out or sob. All I did was look at him, tears where running down my face but you could tell it was not the reaction he expected. Inside my whole body and mind where sobbing, crying out but not on the outside. That wasn't how I worked.

"Marian," he spoke softly using my first name. "We know that you know or at least knew the outlaws, isn't that right?" Normally I would shake my head denying it but now I was breaking down inside if not on the outside. To this day I look back and see how I fell right into the trap.

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked not wanting to believe it. Lord Sheriff nodded but wasn't paying attention, he was looking at my father who seemed to snap out a day-dream.

"Yes daughter, its true. But what is more we think that they will not stop there. We think that they will carry on, striking here killing there. Secretly till they have the serfs under their power, till we all fear them. The they will attack. But we must stop this, and you can help Marian." This I was not expecting and did a double-take.

"Me?" I asked in surprise. "How can I prevent it?" Though deep down I already knew what they wanted me to do, and already I had decided. And I was right;

"Marian," the Sheriff spoke. "We would ask you to just bring us the outlaw, it would save you pain but it would not stop them all. They would break him free and carry on. My lady, we need you to join them. To live with them and give us their secrets, I hate to put you through this but you are our only hope. When we have enough information we will devise a plan to capture him."

"But what about the others?" I cried out. I could not believe kind-hearted John or young Allan would ever do anything like that.

"I am sure there are many that are blind to the wrong Robin Hood is doing, he must be feeding them lies. Some I'm sure are good people, and if they admit to their wrongs we shall try to get them a pardon." I nodded, it was a good plan. My family and the poor souls of my siblings would get revenge, Robin would get what he deserved and the others would not be harmed. How young and innocent I was.

"I shall do it. But I cannot just leave like that. I need a reason and I wish to say goodbye to my friends here." I spoke with more confidence then I felt. If they outlaws found out neither John or anyone would stop Robin killing me. But I was playing the hero, how I wish I had been a coward and said no, said that it was to dangerous.

"We have made a plan." My father announced. "I shall betroth you too Lord Sheriff here and if you act like the idea repulses you, as if you could not bare it then they will believe you, hopefully take you in." The Sheriff laughed slightly, "You, my dear, are a run-away bride."

Please review and tell me whether I should carry on.


	5. Away! Danger! Escape!

Please review... please? Their very encouraging whether their good or bad just seeing someone has read my story make me happy and i try to improve.

I do not own most of the characters but in a way i do because i have made them my own and in a way i invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way. De'Holt manor is from The ForestWife by Theresa Tomlinson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Tis true Robin. I heard it with my own ears. Marian is to wed the Sheriff, and I bet it's not to her liking." Robert paced the small clearing ridden with leaves. The others watched him, eyes flickering from him then back to Allan who brought the news. "Whats this got to do with us?" Lara asked hands on her hips. "Why should we care about the noble wench, she's getting wed and in her views I'm sure she thinks she got a good 'un." Robert shook his head at Lara and stood still, black hair flopping over his eye, he brushed it away impatiently.

"Marian ain't like that Lara, she's not meant to be cooped up inside some stuffy castle with only the dear Sheriff for company." Lara let out an angry sigh, stomped her foot, raising her hands to the skies in frustration. "And what are we going to do about it Rob? And since when do you care? From what I've heard you where never to fond of her." Lara glared questioningly. "We won't do anything Lara," Robert finally replied. "But if she comes a'seeking our help, we'll do what we can." John nodded in agreement, "Poor lass," he whispered softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the soft velvet cushion of the high-back chair, my father was on one side of me and my betrothed on the other. "A toast," my father stood and called out. "A toast to the bonds that shall be made, between my darling daughter and the noble Sheriff Adam Arelveli. May this happy marriage dampen the sadness that De'Holt manor has felt." I felt no happiness, only sorrow and guilt. Sorrow for my dear brother and sister, guilt because I knew that I would soon betray my dearest friends. Robin, I felt confident that I was doing the right thing concerning him. He had murdered my brother and sister, torn apart my family and left a hole in my heart that could not be filled. But the others; John, Will, Allan and everyone else I had known through my life, they would hate me. But I had not choice, I had to get my revenge.

The hall was hot and crowded, my father had invited everyone including the serfs who only cared about the free food. But at least the word would get around and the Sheriff had paid all the costs for the feast. Through the nigh my headache went from mild to agonizing, the shouting and the smoke from the great fires where making me dizzy. Luckily I had an excuse to escape, a planned one. "My dear Adam," I said with a sweet simpering voice. "I am afraid that I am tiring and I wish to look my best for our wedding tomorrow. May I be excused?" The Sheriff nodded and placed a kiss on my hand, I shivered but the Sheriff though I was just acting. Infact, as he had kissed my hand I remembered Robin saying goodbye to me just a few days before.

I walked calmly to my room, once inside I found that everything I would need was laid out on my bed. Puzzled I stepped forward then heard a sounds behind me. "Whose there?" I cried. "'Tis only me m'lady." replied a voice. Charlotte appeared from the shadows of my dark room. "Lottie? What are you doing here? You should be at the feast, and who put these out," I motioned to the things lying on my bed.

"T'was me Marian, I know you be going. I know what the Sheriff is up too." I stared at her. She knew, and she was helping me. "But hear me Marian, you'll regret it. By the end of your adventure you'll think differently." I shook my head in disbelief, she was helping me yet telling me not to go. As i looked her in the eyes I saw that they where hazy and Lottie was speaking in a voice unlike her own. "Marian, you'd better go now." Her voice was normal again, but she was looking at me thoughtfully. I nodded and made to leave but she took me into her motherly embrace, she had tears in her eyes. "Do not worry Lottie, I'll be back. Its not that dangerous."

The courtyard was silent and empty, everyone was at the feast. The stars shone above me, the full moon with the clouds drifted lazily around the dark night sky. I made my way out of the small guards door at the side. The guard on duty waved me through, he had been given his orders and as long as he got paid he didn't care who went through the door. I paused once outside Holt Manor and looked around, I was really doing it. "God help me," I whispered a small prayer.

I walked down the straight roman path that lead all the way down the hill that the Manor was built on. I walked as fast as I could on the brink of a run. I had gone out at night before, when I was younger I used to sneak out of the Manor but then I'd always been with my outlaw friends. Now I was alone. Soon I was deep into the forest, branches swayed and leaves rustled under foot. I was going to the spots where I knew there would be watchers, if I was lucky they had heard the news and someone like John had persuaded Robert to keep a look out for me. Everyone knew that I would never want to marry the Sheriff. Everyone but my father, he though that this was just a plan but it was true. I shuddered every time i thought about him. A sudden sharp sound in the shadows startled me, I held my breath. A small shape shot out and stopped before me, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a cat, a poor stray. It hissed at me and I thought it better to leave it alone, as I backed away an owl came swooping at me. The wind started up and trees swayed as their leaves moaned. It seemed the whole forest was alive. I started to run and once I had begun I could not stop, running blindly I stumbled and tripped. A sharp little sob escaped and I realized I was shaking, carefully I stood up and checked myself. My dark green dress was only slightly ripped and my warm cloak was fine, my sword was still at my side. The same sword that John had given to me on my twelfth birthday, he had said I might need it when I grew older. No one found out about it except for Lottie but she had said nothing. Now I would need it, if I was to live with the outlaws I would be expected to fight with them. But I hoped that would not happen, I didn't want to kill innocent people.

"Who goes there," a voice called out from the shadows surprising me. "I am Marian De'Holt. I need to speak to Robert." A figure appeared, "You mean Robin?" I knew that voice, I had known it all my life. "John?" I cried out in delight. John strode into what little light shone through the heavy cover of the leaves above. "Marian, I knew you'd come." "So you'll let me stay?" I asked hesitantly. Now I would see how far they trusted me. "I am taking you to our camp. There Robin will decide what to do with you. He'll probably let you stay and watch you, if we think your trustworthy then we'll let you stay." John turned to me, he looked me right in the eye. His own murky green eyes stared into mine, "Marian, you are telling the truth right? You aren't going to betray us?" It hurt me so much but I had to do it, I had to. I smiled reassuringly. "'Course John, you know me better than that."

John smiled and embraced me, "I knew you wouldn't let us down." I felt so guilty but knew I could not back out then. "But..there is one thing." John's smile faded. "I may believe in you but others don't. I'm afraid I'm going to have to blind fold you." I blinked in disbelief, I was Marian, I was one of his closest friends. How could he do that to me? Suddenly the guilt was suppressed under a sudden anger, for a moment I did not understand. Never before had I ever been angry at John, Rob maybe but not John. As John drew out a light piece of cloth and wrapped it around my eyes. "Do not fear Marian, I shall take you." And he lifted me up into his strong arms and bound of towards the outlaw camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will strode across the large clearing, trees towered over them with vines and wooden bridges between them. The outlaw camp was not on the ground but up in the trees and over-covered by long willowy branches that hid them well. In the centre of the clearing stood the great yew, many a couple had been wed under the ancient branches and many a battle had been fought above those old roots. Yet it still stood strong, still watching over them. Lara leant against the firm trunk of the tree, "Will?" she said in surprise. "I thought you where sleeping?"

"Aye, I was trying but I could not, and what of thee?" Will sat next to Lara and took her hand into his as she leant her head with its sandy hair against his chest. "I couldn't sleep either," she replied.

"Anyone up?" a voice called out. They both stood up, hands resting on their swords. "'Tis only me," John cried. "Put those damn things down, you might poke an eye out with those sharp things." They sheathed their swords and stood gaping, Lara went to speak when Robert and Much, the millers son that had joined their group a few years back, came swinging down from a rope woven ladder that stretched down from a tree. "Whats this?" Much cried. "John, hast thou captured a young lass and spirited her away from her home?" He laughed lightly then saw the look on Rob's face. "What is it Rob?" he asked.

John gently lowered me to my feet and untied the blindfold. I looked around in slight wonderment, it was just as I remembered it. "Whats wrong Rob?" Much repeated. Will stood up and came towards me, "M'lady Marian, I see you have joined us." Much gaped, "That is _the _Lady Marian?" he asked in wonderment. "Aye, that's me. And 'course I'm here Will. Did you really expect me to marry that wild pig of a Sheriff?" I said. Rob seemed to have recovered from his amazement and approached me, "Marian, you do understand we can't just let you in. You are a Lady and well...some of us here do not think it wise for us to let the Sheriff's betrothed into our band." Robin looked uncomfortably at me. "Don't worry Rob, I understand. But can the talks be left until tomorrow, I'm deadly tired and I need to sleep." Robert went to started to nod when Lara came in, "I don't think so _m'lady_" she said the last part sarcastically. "We 'ave to see if your to be trusted before we even let you stay one night here, if we just leave you with us who knows. We might never wake up again." I opened my mouth but Will interrupted me again. "Lara is right, we have to speak now. But we'll keep it short." I frowned but let it be.

I was lead to a small fire and we sat round it, Lara wanted me tied up but Rob refused outright and for that I was thankful for. "Well, I think we shouldn't have her here, she'll cause nothing but trouble and she's the daughter of Lord Holt, she grew up on stories of dangerous outlaws." Lara put in straight away. I went to stand up angrily but John pushed me down. "I never believed them tales, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." I said stormily. John held out his hands signaling for quiet, "Lara, you've said your piece and we know it already." he said in a low calm tone.

Robert stood up and turned to face us, the fire lit his face up, showing a weariness I'd never seen before. The responsibility of his people was taking its toll. I'd only been in his presence for a few minutes but already I could see the change. "Listen, your the only people I need to give their opinions. So you each have a chance to say them. Allan too but he already told me that he's confident in Marian and wants her to stay. Will, what do you say?" Rob asked. I stayed silent, so it was up to five people to decide my fate.

"I think she should stay, Marian is a good friend and always has been. She has given us no reason to doubt her, we would not turn away a serf or peasant so do we have a right to turn her away. She had money and does not need the rich reward that has been placed on our heads. I say we trust her, I do." John sat back down and smiled at me warmly. Again I felt that nibble of guilt but suppressed it, Rob had killed my sister and my brother. Two innocent young children, he deserves to be betrayed. And John will understand when he sees the truth.

"I say that she should stay, " Will said choosing is words carefully. "We cannot turn her away, but," he paused. "But we cannot just trust her and let her roam free, she must earn our trust. I say we keep her here but under watch, she cannot leave the clearing. We'll see what we hear from Holt manor. Watch, learn and decide."

Robert looked at me carefully for what seemed like an age, I felt as if he was looking into my soul. I felt he could see my every secret. Finally he spoke, "She can stay, but do not leave the clearing Marian. Like Will suggested, we'll be watching you." I nodded solemnly. This was it, there was no going back.

----------------

i hope you liked it! more a'coming!


	6. Life of an Outlaw

skrblr - I'm glad you like the peasants, they could not be missed out. I love writing the parts when Lara is talking to/about Marian...its fun being mean to poor ickle Mari

Please review or my army of chopsticks will hunt ye down.

I do not own most of the characters but in a way I do because I have made them my own and in a way I invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way. De'Holt manor is from The ForestWife by Theresa Tomlinson. Also I have taken the ancient legend of the Green Lady (I first heard of it from The Forestwife) and put into my story but it may come later on and not in this chapter.

Enjoy...

----------------------------

I opened one sleepy eye to see an young and angry woman staring down at me, "Wake up," she said curtly and drew away. I sat up and looked about me in puzzlement, for a moment I did not know where I was, but soon enough the memories came rushing back. Lara put her hands on her hips and stared at me irritably. "You'll not be sleeping in round here, there's work to do." I nearly lifted a sarcastic eyebrow at her but stopped myself and stood up. I had slept in the green gown I had arrived in but Lara insisted I took it off. "You can't go round wearing a fine gown like that. Your not supposed to look like a lady even if you be one on the inside." I went to speak but Lara just threw another dress at me, it was plain and a deep forest green. Compared to my other gown I could see what she meant, my old one was encircled with leaves and red thread along the edges. It was a gown for a Manor even though it was the least decorated thing I owned. I picked up the new gown with distaste but put it on all the same, it was warm and when I looked down I saw that it wasn't so bad.

"Stop admiring yourself and come down. Today you'll be in the care of John, he'll show you round and you'll work with him." Lara looked down at me then turned and walked out of the small tree hut I had been sleeping in. I stepped out when I was sure she had gone and saw that John was sitting on a small stool on the veranda like platform in front of the little hut. He smiled and beckoned me to sit with him, "Morning Marian, sleep well?" he asked. "I slept well enough," which was slightly untrue since the straw had stuck out and into my hair, the bed had been too hard and the rustling of the leaves had kept me awake for too long.

I glanced uncertainly over the edge, it was a long way down. I gulped and moved backwards, John saw me and chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. We all did." he assured me. We made our way across the bridge's that connected the tree-huts and houses, it was actually very complicated but John knew his way. I followed staying very close to him and keeping a firm hold on the woven rope handrails, finally we reached wherever we where going. It was a wide hut and most of it was covered by branches and leaves that hid it well, the wooden platform around it was wide and empty. At the edge there was a stretcher that could be lowered down to the ground, already I guessed where I was. John bent over and stepped inside, I followed. There was only one very large room though it seemed small, the walls where full of shelves which in turn where full of pots and pans, herbs and medicines. There was a large fire place and an large empty black pot hanging over it, several beds lay in strategical positions around the hut. I found that I could move easily in between them and look to each. I was in the healers room.

I saw that Robert and Will where already inside talking around a small table, when they saw me they stood up. "Morning," Robert spoke cheerfully. "Marian, you'll be working here with Rosa, she'll be round in a minute and'll explain everything ye need to know." Rob walked past me with brisk pace and Will followed smiling slightly towards me. "I'm afraid I'll be going to Marian," John said. "We're going on a hunt to Fernsdale, the royal hunting grounds I know. But we'll need the food for the winter arriving and we're leaving the Sherwood hunt for the serfs, the foresters and the coal diggers. There are so many more." I gaped at him, "But...but...if you get caught. You'll get put in the Nottingham gaol and many people die before they get put on trial and then they get at least a finger off or an eye out." I babbled. John put up his hand to stop me. "I know, but we must leave the hunt here for the others. That's what we do." he added with a touch of coldness which was so unlike John. He saw the look that crossed my face and smiled kindly, "Don't worry Mari, they'll have to catch us first." With that he left, I stood and waited for this Rosa to come. Within a few minutes a young woman entered, she caught my eye and smiled cheerfully. "You must be Marian, I'm Rosa. I'm new healer because poor mother Abigail died last month. I know most of the herbs and stuffs she taught me well and with you help I'm sure we'll manage." She chattered like a little bird. She had light blonde hair in low bunches and sun-darkened skin, sky blue eyes that where full of joy. I liked her already.

"Its a hard job Marian, there is so much illness and the poor folk have nowhere to go but to us. So mark my words Marian, we'll be busy." I nodded and sat about doing as she instructed. First I sorted through the herbs and pots to see what was good and what had gone bad. Rosa had not had time to sort out anything because she had been dealing with everything herself so I had a lot of work to do.

I spent the following weeks in that small hut, within a few days I had finished sorting out and started to help Rosa with anyone who came to seek help. It turned out I knew enough to work on the small aches and ails of some folk who came to us. Lottie had not let me grow up ignorant of healing and cooking and stuffs. And Rosa taught me all she knew, the work was hard and we aided all who asked for our help but the it was not dull nor boring. Rosa told me pieces of gossip and when there was no one to tend to we went down into the large clearing beneath the village and looked for some herbs that grew around. Of course I was not allowed to go beyond the boundaries of the outlaw camp which made it hard for me to get information back to my father and the Sheriff but I managed. There was one lad who helped me, he had been a foresters son but his father had died in the Nottingham gaol. He was in the pay of the Sheriff but would not betray the outlaws outright, they had taken him in but the reward was big so instead as I took my break at noon he would come see me and we would chat then when no one was looking I'd slip him a letter. This would happen every few days and no one knew. But I did not know much. I did not know where the Outlaw camp was since I never left it, I did not know where they hunted or who the spies where in the noblemen's castle and manors. I knew virtually nothing except that they hunted in Fernsdale and the Sheriff knew that already.

One bleak day Rosa told me that she was going to search for some herbs which could not be found nearby. Normally she would send a young lad or lass but today it was raining and she felt that if anyone was going to go out in the rain it would have to be her. I dealt with the folk who came to seek us out but the day was rather slow, only a dozen or so people visited me which was a good thing but I had lots of time on my hands. I had a young mother and her three children sitting at the small round table, the pot was at the fire with soup inside. That was one of the many things we did, not just heal the sick but feed the hungry. I poured warm soup into their bowls and patted the head of the smallest girl, auburn hair dragged down her back. It could be lovely if it where clean.

I walked outside to the wide veranda like platform, it was at least several meters long and capable of holding many people should the need arise. There where also several large huts that where directly connected to Rosa's hut, during the winter serfs or folk who where homeless could stay there and keep warm. I stood and looked out onto the now more familiar maze of bridges and houses that criss-crossed through the trees. Rosa sent me on many errands and I had gone to the farthest point of the camp and back. Suddenly I heard a yelling and turned quickly to see Rosa and Robin rushing up on of the ladders, "Whats wrong?" I asked with worry. "We where attacked!" Rosa cried out as they came to the hut. "By who?" I asked and put a hand on Rosa to calm her down. Robin answered, "We're not sure but I'm pretty sure it was Nottingham." Lara, who had just arrived along with John, Allan, Will and Mulch, glared at me. I chose to ignore her and turned to Rosa. "What happened? Where are these people?"

"They didn't see us but they where armed to the teeth and on horses. They where heading towards us." Lara stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at me, "It's her. How else could they have found us without other knowledge?" I went to speak but Rosa cut in.. "How could she? Marian has been within the boundaries these last few months and how could she have got a message to them?" I was slightly amazed that she was speaking in my favor. "Rosa's right. And we don't even know if their from Nottingham of not." John said. Lara looked angry but gave up when she saw that they where right, I felt guilt rise up and wished that they would stop being so nice to me. If they had been as horrid as Lara it would have been easy to betray them, but they just wouldn't be like that. Rosa was so trusting and was such a good friend, John was a sweetheart and he always had been. He had a caring nature and for all his size was a peaceful man. Will did not pay me much attention but had helped me when Rosa was gone and Robin...I had barely spoken to him but I was always aware of his presence. Yet my hatred for him was still strong, it was all I could do not to show it. It was so hard to pretend to be loyal when I knew he had killed my sister ad brother.

A voice called from below and we looked over to see a lad calling to us, "Their coming." And in the distance I could hear the thud of horses and men, I paled and looked at the others. Whoever they where we where going to fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are the mysterious attackers? Is it Marian's fault they are here and will they live through it? You'll have to wait and see...

Review or else...the chopsticks are waiting...


	7. A Battle and a Meeting

Firstly sorry that I've taken so long, school and stuff have been hectic. For those who can't remember the story well ill give brief run-over.

Lady Marian has come back from staying at another ladies house for four years to find her bother and sister dead and her father and The Sheriff blaming the Outlaws who used to be her good friends. So they devise a plan to get Marian into Sherwood and to pass information back to her father. They set up a marriage between Marian and The Sheriff and then she runs away. Everything is going according to plan except that John blindfolded Marian when she was taken to the Outlaws camp so she doesn't know where it is and she can't leave it. Marian has started to work with Rosa the healer in the healers hut when suddenly Rob and the other outlaws come back from a hunt and inform her that there is a small band of men on horses coming to attack the Camp.

The last line was;

A voice called from below and we looked over to see a lad calling to us, "Their coming." And in the distance I could hear the thud of horses and men, I paled and looked at the others. Whoever they where we where going to fight.

To my faithful reviewers

skrblr - My chopsticks:weep: They'll be back...Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you'll like what I've got coming next. Now the boy, do you mean they boy who Mari is passing messages too? We may see more of him later, I think.

Daydrae - I know they say that Much is the youngest but I've always thought that Allan would be good for the youngest. But otherwise glad you like it. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Now that I look back I can barely remember the battle even though it was my first, but sometimes I can recall the sound of the hooves trampling the delicate grass below and the shout of men's battle cries. Before I could let the fact that we where being attacked sink in Rosa grabbed me and pulled me into the hut, "You have a sword don't you?" she asked whilst rummaging through a wooden chest on the floor. Before I could reply she had pulled out two small daggers and handed one to me, "But I already have a sword." I told her. "Just take it," Rosa paused and looked me in the eye. "Don't disappoint me now darling, and don't disappoint him. Not now after he's given you so much." Only after did I realize she was talking about Robin.

I remember the first arrow that whistled through the air and nearly embedding itself in my arm, it would have if it had not been for Will who pulled me out of the way. Nearby Lara scowled at me but said nothing. Whatever happened next I can never really explain in words, all around me there were men fighting for their lives. The attackers had climbed the ladders before they could be drawn up and where making their way through the camp. There were not many of them but they fought as a team and they where armed as Lara had said, "Armed to the teeth." But the Outlaws had not survived for so long by lacking in fighting skills; soon these attackers were being driven back. Somehow a band of outlaws had circled them so soon these strange men would be surrounded.

To my shame when the battle was thickest I fled, not far but far enough from the battle. Several men armed and frightening had attacked me whilst I was by the huts, I clumsily defended myself and by either luck or fate I survived. Confusion was in the air, at first it was the outlaws that panicked but as they gained control it turned to the attackers to panic. In all this commotion I found myself along the outer edges of the clearing. I leaned back against a tree to catch my breath when I heard the sound of steel close by; I jumped up and drew my sword. Cautiously I approached the noise and found myself in a tiny clearing that led of from the large Outlaw Camp clearing. And in this small area I saw Robin with his sword drawn fighting against a man a head taller then him, the man was stronger and older then him with a reach twice as long as Robins. Not only that but they where obviously equally skilled, I saw Robin struggling to defend himself against this man who fought with such ferocity I'd never seen before.

Their swords clashed together in a complicated dance of death, Robin's opponent's face turned ever so slightly towards me and I could not help but gasp. For it was the man I least expected to see, Guy of Gisbourne, my fathers friend. My gasp distracted him for a moment which was long enough for Robin to catch his breath and attack once more. But Guy was an experienced soldier and a veteran at battle whilst Rob was only a young man, barely out of boyhood. Before I could even think Gisbourne had struck Robin on his sword hand causing him to drop his weapon. Guy kicked Robin on the chest so hard that he fell backwards, with his sword out of reach Robin was helpless.

"M'lady Marian." Guy greeted me as politely as ever. "I did to expect to see you here. A pleasure to see you again " I realized that he was still playing along, as if he did not know that I had gone to join the Outlaws. I was puzzled but manage to keep my voice normal, "Sir Guy, the pleasure is all mine." It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me, we stood there exchanging comments as if we had all the time in the world yet I was very aware of the tension and indecision in Guy's tone. I knew exactly what he was thinking, he could kill Robin there and then and take me home. That would solve the major problem and I could go back. Or he could let me rescue Robin, then I would be trusted and may learn more about the outlaws.

Gisbourne dragged Robin to his feet and drew a long dagger, he pressed it against Robin's neck. I could see the fear in Robin's eyes, and a fleeting thought passed through my mind, Robin was so young. Did he really deserve to die? But he was a murder, he had killed my brother and sister, two young children. I looked up and into Robin's eyes, I could see that he was struggling inside. Trying to stay strong and not cry out. It was obvious that he thought I had betrayed him, or that I was too scared to attempt to rescue him. And why would I do that? I was Lady Marian De'Holt, noble born. Why would I risk my life for an outlaw?

Guy smiled slyly and pressed down until a drop of blood trickled down his neck, Robin bit his lip and shut his eyes. I knew then that Guy was going to kill him, he had not told me but I could tell. I took a step towards them, Guy didn't do anything. After all I was supposed to be on his side right? In two steps I was next to them, Robin opened his eyes and stared at me out of the corner of his eye. It was that look that he gave me, full of remorse and hurt. I realized that he had genuinely trusted me and thought I was betraying him. For a single moment I felt pity and slight admiration for him, and in that one moment I drew one of the daggers Rosa had given me and in one swift move I slashed at Guy's sword arm. The dagger jarred against his armor but the shock was enough to make him relax his grip. Robin wrenched Guy's arm away from his throat and pushed him away. I looked down at my hand that still held the dagger in disbelief, later when I could think clearly I would tell myself that I had only done it so I could get more information on the outlaws, so my revenge could be deeper and more satisfying. I would tell myself that I could not be sure that Guy had actually meant to kill Robin and that was what I would tell Mitch who was the forester's son, the one that helped me send messages back to my father.

Robin staggered back and nearly knocked me over, I caught him awkwardly. Only then did I notice that he was bleeding heavily from his left hip. I saw a large gash that started from his let hip and ended just above his ankle. I looked back to where Gisbourne stood shaking a few feet away. He looked at me in puzzlement, I checked Robin was unconscious and laid him on the ground before turning and whispering to Guy. "I don't want you to kill him..I mean _just_ to kill him. He...he deserves more then that. For what he's done, a swift death is too good for him." Gisbourne looked me directly in the eye, he hesitated then nodded. "As you say my lady." With that he kissed my hand, it took all my strength not to recoil but I managed it. Soon he disappeared into the trees.

I looked down at Robin and turned his head to face me, he coughed ever so slightly. "Robin," I murmured. "Robin, can you hear me?" His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. "Marian, I didn't think...for a moment. For a moment I thought you'd betrayed us." I tried to smile but did not have the energy. Within moments Robin had slipped into unconsciousness, I sighed and put my sword back into its sheath then slipped the dagger into my belt. Finally I bent down and picked up Robin, with his heavy weight in my arms I staggered back to the Outlaw Camp.

-------------------------------------------------------

By the time I tumbled back into the camp the battle was over, Will had ordered men and women to go amongst the many dead and take their own people from the great mess. The ever righteous Little John had insisted that the attackers where to be cremated and they would hold a funeral for everyone that had fallen in the battle. Fortunately we had only lost twenty or so men whilst every attacker had been slain, but still the loss was too great and everywhere there where people crying for lost ones. Allan, Much and Lara were just about to send a search party out to look for Robin when I arrived.

Just I walked in I could hear loud voices, Lara was having some sort of argument with John which surprised me as he had always been the quiet one. "John!" Lara cried. "None of us have seen him anywhere since the battle began, and that lady wench had disappeared as well. It's no coincidence!" And to my surprise I heard Will's voice rise against Lara's. "Lara, don't go blaming Marian. We don't know that she has anything to do with Robin missing. Have you thought that maybe she got hurt in the battle? Maybe she's lying dead in this clearing whilst you're blaming her for something we have no proof she did."

I was shocked, Will never raised his voice against Lara. He had shouted at everyone at one point or another, John, myself even Robin but he never raised his voice at Lara. The look on Allan and Much's face showed they were just as surprised as me. I thought that that would be the time for me to be noticed. "John! Will!" I called out. They all turned round and when they saw me the came running, "Marian! What happened?" Allan's voice was cut short, he had seen Robin's limp form in my arms. "He's hurt. It was Guy of Gisbourne." I explained. John took Robin from me and felt his pulse. "He's alive." He muttered then stood up and made his way towards the healers hut. Will and I followed him while the others returned unwillingly to their duties, I raced up the ladder and burst into the hut. I noticed Rosa kneeling over someone, "Rosa." I gasped. "Help me send down the stretcher, Robin's injured and John can't carry him up on the ladder."

Together we hauled Robin up and soon John and Will came to join us, Rosa placed Robin on one of the beds and took out her herbs. I was surprised to see that the Hut was relatively empty, only three other beds where occupied. Later I gathered that most where treated outside on the wide platform then sent home, only those seriously injured where given a place on the beds.

After a few apprehensive minutes Rosa sat back, "His leg looks pretty bad but if we keep it clean and look after him he'll live." They all nodded with relief, it was only myself and Rosa that were worried. We both knew how easily a simple cut, not even a wound, could fester and bring on a fever. Rosa stood up, her blonde locks escaping their bounds. "Marian, I need to tend to the others. I'm sure you can handle Robin." I nodded and turned towards the herb shelf to get the right medicines when Lara entered. She took one look around then turned to Rosa. "You're going to let _her_ look after Robin?" she asked with scepticism. Rosa raised an eyebrow and replied, "Of course, I believe she's got the skill to look after him. And I trust her."

It was Lara's time raise her eyebrow, and she did so. "Oh, you trust her. Well then explain why she lied to us about Goy of Gisbourne attacking Robin." All eyes fell on me, "But he did." I replied, for some reason I was shaking even though I was telling the truth. "No he didn't, he couldn't have because the people who attacked us are not from Nottingham. They were a rebel band from beyond the boundaries of England, some say their from France and that the King is having trouble controlling the borders but one thing is clear, they where not from Guy of Gisbourne. So she is lying. I believe she did this to Robin."

I gaped at her, the one time I was telling the truth and she managed to find fault once again. "I swear it was him, and if I had really harmed Robin why would I have brought him back here?" I challenged her, Lara was not happy. "And maybe Gisbourne just followed them?" That explanation actually explained quite a bit. Why would Guy summon a whole army then just give Robin to me? No, if that had been his army he would have taken Robin to the castle and have his fun there.

"You can ask Robin when he wakes if you don't believe me. But for now I'm going to do my job and try to heal him as best as I can." I stalked past her and picked up a few pots from the shelves. When I turned back I noticed with satisfaction that John and Will had steered her out of the hut. Rosa was outside helping the wounded and occasionally came in to get herbs or to check on me.

I spent the rest of the day helping the wounded with Rosa but mostly I looked after Robin, to our surprise he needed much looking after. I would bind his leg and clean his cuts and bruises then leave to help someone else. Then come back ten minutes later only to find that his wound had opened again. Both myself and Rosa where stunned, we could think of nothing else that we could do. It was not till after a whole day and night later did I realized what was wrong.

I was sitting outside on the platform, legs dangling down. The half moon shone brightly in the sky whilst stars twinkled above, we where reaching the end of November and the end of autumn, soon winter would swoop upon us. I knew that it would be the hardest time on the peasants and serfs, that was when people would start dying of pure cold. And food would be hard to come by, we had started gathering about the time I had arrived at the Camp. Even back in late summer every piece of food, every stalk of grain and apple would be stored and treasured.

I took one final look then turned back to the hut, Robin was lying in his cot tossing and turning. I frowned and approached him, the fire was starting to dwindle and soon we would have to build it up again for a fire dying out could mean life or death in these could times. As I bent down I noticed with horror that Robin's face was covered with sweat, actually his whole body was covered in it. I placed a hand on his forehead, then hastily withdrew it. He was burning up, but his skin was cold at the same time and clammy. "Rosa! Rosa!" I called out. When she didn't come rushing in I stepped outside and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

----------

Hope you liked it, theres another chapter coming up straight after this one (i hope) or soon enough, I'm still writing it and htey where supposed to be one chapter but it got to long so their bing split into two. Reveiw or my ninja seals shall get ye! (especially skrblr:) )


	8. An Old Friend

Welcome one and all! I see your back for more which means you must like or at least seem ever so slightly interested in my story! Anyway, to my reviews;

skrblr - My ninja seals have trained since they could swim in the arts of Mumbojumbo which means defending-oneself-from-Robin-hood-notebooks-which-try-to-whack-you-on-the-noggin-and-squish-you. That was a mouthful wasn't it? Thanks for the grammar thing, that was helpful. And yes Gisbourne knows about the plan. I can see now that I didn't make that clear enough. When I (if i) re-do the first few chapters I'll make it so that Gisbourne is with The Sheriff and her Father when they tell her about _the _plan. I was wondering if maybe Marian really does betray Robin and everyone dies...We'll see. And glad you like it.

I do not own most of the characters but in a way I do because I have made them my own and in a way I invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way. De'Holt manor is from The ForestWife by Theresa Tomlinson. Also I have taken the ancient legend of the Green Lady (I first heard of it from The ForestWife) and put into my story but it may come later on and not in this chapter.

---------------------------------------

Suddenly I heard voices down below, I recognized them. It was Rosa...and John? I shouted out to them, they looked up startled but climbed up the ladder all the same. "What's the matter Marian?" Rosa asked with concern. "It's Robin!" I cried. "He's inside, I think he's caught a fever but its nothing like I've seen before." We hurried inside and Rosa could not help gasping as she saw Robin's face. "Oh god," she murmured. "He's in a bad state." John turned to me, his face grim. "Mari, go run and get Will. He'll be in his hut." For a moment I thought about protesting, Lara would be there aswell but I ran off before the thought was even recognized.

With amazing speed I raced across the woven rope bridges towards Will and Lara's home, I almost grinned when I remembered stepping out for the first time and being frightened by the vastness of the camp and how high it was. "Will!" I called out. I stood outside his door, "Will!" I heard some grumbling then Will appeared dressed only in a dark robe that he had obviously just thrown on. "What is it Marian?" he asked and yawned. I heard Lara call out, "Who is it? Oh _her_, can't you leave decent people to sleep in peace." Will rolled his eyes then looked me up and down. "What's wrong Marian? You're so pale and your shivering, your not even wearing your cloak! Come inside where its warm." I shook my head and pointed towards the healers hut, "It's Robin. He's has a terrible fever, Rosa doesn't know what it is."

Will's eyes widened with alarm and he ran back inside, after some whispering both Lara and Will came back out fully dressed. Together we raced back towards Rosa's hut. John was standing outside waiting for us, "John." exclaimed Will. "Is it true? Is it really that bad?" John nodded and led them inside. Rosa was kneeling next to Robin, I noticed that she was mixing some kind of potion with one hand whilst wiping Robin's brow with the other. Will gazed down at Robin, his face grim and un-readable whilst Lara stood slightly behind him with her hand over her mouth. "Is there anything you can do Rosa?" He asked desperately. Rosa looked up from her potion and shook her head, "Theres nothing that I know off. I don't even know exactly what's wrong with him. All I know is that, well I'm not sure. I think that the blade that wounded him was poisoned." Her eye's were red and I could tell she was holding back tears, looking around I realized just how deeply these people cared for Robin. He wasn't just a leader and a friend, he was family.

I bit my lip and hesitated, there could be a way out. If Robin was indeed poisoned them there was only one person I could think of that might be able to help. But to speak up would give Robin a chance, a chance to live. If he were to die now all my troubles would be over and the outlaws could not lay any blame on me as I had truthfully had nothing to do with it. But I would not be able to go home, I would be forced to stay with the outlaws. They would expect it from me. _And if he dies then its over, theres no going back. He's dead and nothing will bring him back. _The thought crossed my mind before I could stop it, why would I want him not to die? I looked around and saw the sorrow and pain in John's face. He was my closest friend and like a brother to me, Robin's death would devastate him. _Not yet, _I thought. If Robin died then another would come to take his place, while it was true that Will, John, Much and Allan were all good and honest people there would be other outlaws like Robin. No, if I wanted this cruelty to stop then I would have to find the position of the outlaw camp and then all those who were evil and wanted death could be dealt with. I forced myself to believe this, that that was why I was about to do what I was about to do. Not till later did I see what the real reason was.

"I know someone who might help." I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me. "Who?" Came John's quiet voice. I glanced round at them before I spoke. "Lottie, I mean Charlotte. My old nurse, she was a healer before she came to be a wet nurse for my sister. Once when my the head of the guards, Rory, got shot by a poisoned arrow everyone thought him dead but Lottie knew what to do and saved him." There was a brief pause, silence filled the room while each sat in thought. Finally we all turned to John who was the unofficial leader whilst Robin was gone. He hesitated before speaking, measuring each word carefully.

"I think, no. I know that we must try this. It may be Robin's only hope. Marian, you must go and bring Lottie here. And Lara will go with you." Both myself and Lara went to protest but John held his hand up to stop us. "Don't argue, time is of the essence. Marian knows her way around Holt manor and Lottie will trust her. Lara has never yet been caught, you need her to even make your way out of Sherwood." Both of us grumbled, both wanted desperately to complain but we kept silent. Robin's life was on the line. Which might not mean much for me but it meant a lot to Lara and the others. "Fine." She spoke softly.

We left immediately, as much as I did not want to admit it I would have been lost without Lara. She knew the surrounding country as well as I knew Holt Manor. We made our way swiftly through the undergrowth, I made sure Lara was always in my sight. I had been so young the last time I had gone un-blindfolded to the camp that I could barely remember the forest at all. Finally we reached the edge of Sherwood, I could see Holt Manor just two minutes walk away. Lara turned to me with a grim but determined face. "I've never had to get in there before, do you know a way we can get in there unnoticed? Maybe a servant's entrance or something?" I puzzled over this for a minute before the solution came to me. "Every Christmas we are visited by these traveling actors, they stay and perform for Christmas in exchange for a place to stay the Winter. My father is particularly fond of them and lets them stay every year. If they have not come yet then we could pretend that we are two messengers come to talk to Lord Holt about the arrangements for the rest of the company." I looked to Lara to see if she approved of my plan.

"'Tis a good idea, or at least it might get us through. We have had no traveling company pass through Sherwood or on the outskirts since we have patrols posted there as well. But wouldn't they recognize you? I mean you are Lady De'Holt." Her words stung even though they shouldn't have. "I _was_ Lady De'Holt. And I doubt they would recognize me in this." Lara looked me up and down, obviously she agreed. My face was dirt-stained since I had fallen over more then once as we traveled and over the past months I had but two gowns. This one was already wearing out and was patched in a few places. But there was still a chance someone who knew me well would recognize me. "Maybe, maybe if for some reason my face would be covered. Maybe, maybe if you could say that the actors are in the company of several priests and nuns. I could wear my hood low, if we make up something. Something about a sacred vow that we cannot show our faces to anyone we might get away with it! Most men would not dare go against the Church for fear of God's wrath." Lara stared at me as if in complete astonishment that I could think of such a plan." This may just work." She whispered.

---------------------------

A few minutes later two figures appeared at one of the side gates of De'Holt Manor, one was an elderly woman doubled over from arthritis and her face covered with a hood. The other a young and lively looking lass of about twenty, both were questioned by the guard. "Who goes there?" The guard called out to us, he was leaning out of a window in the guard's hut in front of the gates. "'Tis only a messenger from the Company of Actors. We're traveling down here and I've come ahead to see about arrangements. This is Sister Elizabeth, no living person can see her face. She's taken a vow." Lara nodded solemnly and the guards let them right through. We re-told the same story to the guards at the Manor door, as soon as we were out of sight from the guards I hurried down several corridors till we were both standing outside my old room. There was a little chamber that led I'm my room, that was Lottie's. I had a feeling that she would sill be there.

I opened the heavy wooden door, if someone had taken my room then we would be in trouble. As we looked in I was relived to see it was empty, to the right was Lottie's room. The door was slightly open and we crept towards it. Lara knocked on the door and we both waited nervously, after a few moments I heard someone stand up and come to the door. To my delight Lottie answered the door. "Hello? Um...how can I help you?" She asked hesitantly. I let my hood drop, chestnut locks fell across my shoulders as I looked at Lottie slightly shyly. "Marian! Is that really you?" I nodded and Lottie stepped forward, taking me into her motherly embrace. For one single moment I felt safe and at home, then I remembered why we were there. "Lottie, I have come to ask you something." I said as she drew away from me. "Robin Hood is ill, he has been wounded by a poisoned blade and he's in a terrible fever. You're the only person I could think of that might be able to do something."

Charlotte looked around and at Lara, her gaze seemed slightly surprised but also smug. "I shall come, of course I shall. Let me just get my medicines, Marian come help me." Then she turned to Lara, "I'm sorry I don't know your name, but would you please go down to the kitchens and tell the Lottie is asking for the dried herb stock." Lara frowned but left for the kitchens as Lottie has asked. I realized that Charlotte had done that on purpose so we could have some time alone.

"So lovey, I see you've changed your mind since we last saw each other." Lottie chatted as we packed her stuff. I frowned, I had not idea of what she was talking about. "Oh you know what I mean Marian, when we parted you were all bent on revenge and now look at you. You're trying to save him." I stared at her in amazement, I had forgotten completely that Lottie might betray me to the Outlaws, the thought had never even crossed my mind. "Lottie don't tell them. Please don't, because I have not changed sides. Don't get it wrong I am still against that devil of an outlaw, it's just that dying of a simple wound would not be satisfying enough." Charlotte's features darkened. For a while there was only silence as we packed her things, finally she spoke. " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're like a daughter to me Marian and to tell them would only bring you harm" Then she spoke again in a voice unlike her own. "But hear me Marian, you'll regret it. By the end of your adventure you'll think differently." I glanced over at her, she had said almost the same thing the night we parted, and again her eyes were all hazy. A chilling thought passed my mind, _'Was she predicting something? Does she know what the future has in store for me?' _The though scared me and I brushed it away.

Lara came back and noticed immediately the change between Lottie and myself but said nothing of it. "Come, we must hurry." I put my hood up again, we told the guards that Lottie was coming with us to accompany us on the road as it as dark and she knew the way well. The guards were tired and waved us through.

------------------

Hope you like it, review or else I shall hunt thee down with all my forces! Please tell me what aspects (sp?) of the story you like and what you want added and of course please say what you think of my characters. More coming soon.


	9. A Healer's Touch

Firstly please review! I want a selection of different people's views!

skrblr - Sorry I didn't post the next chapter till later, I actually posted it five minutes after I finished writing it so it was fresh out of my head! Aren't you guys lucky! I didn't realize the chapter would take so long. I really should be writing in my other fic (which you are familiar with I think) but I just love this one so much more! (I shouldn't be saying that now should I) I'm glad you like my characters, I tried so hard to get each one perfect with their own little flaws and good things.

Robin may be okay...and he may not. You never know, I might decide I want an incredibly short fic where one of the main characters dies. You can never tell with me...it's very hard to read the mind of a person who is more then slightly insane. ;-)

And look, a whopping big reply just for you! Aren't you lucky. You'd better get your pencils (and other inanimate objects) ready because I have a feeling the next few chapters might be one hell of a ride (but it may not since I'm writing this before I have even started the next chapter.)

To anyone who is reading but not reviewing please STOP and review. Constructive criticism welcomed.

I'm going to stop with the whole "I do not own these characters", it's all in the first chapter.

IMPORTANT QUESTION! - Does anyone know a few sites where I can post my stories on? Not a fan-fic site but like like where you can post your stories and get reviews but for general writing?

-----------------------

Several people were crammed into one hut high above the ground, Lottie kneeled next to Robin's limp form checking his wounds and thinking of what she could do for him. The rest of us, that is myself, John, Lara, Will, Allan (who had now joined us) and Rosa all stood nervously hoping and dreading for Lottie to speak, after what seemed like eternity she did. "He looks bad. I won't lie to you, I don't know if he will see the morning. But there's hope, there always is. Marian, pass me my bag." I passed her one of the two small bags we had taken with us, the one filled with herbs. The other was full of clothes and things for while she stayed with us. Lottie opened the bag and took out several dried herbs then threw them in a certain order into the pot that was filled with water and placed over the fire. "I think it would be better if everyone else went to their beds, it's been a long day for everyone." Lottie spoke. They all began to shake their heads but she insisted. "No, you have to. You must regain your strength, I have brought some sleeping draughts I made earlier. Everyone take a sip then hurry back to bed." They agreed grudgingly and took a sip from one of Lottie's bottles. Will and Lara went back to their hut, John and Allan each went back to their own and Rosa to the one we shared though neither of us spent much time there. As I went to take a sip from the bottle Lottie stayed my hand, "Not you sweety. I need your help." I frowned in puzzlement but put the bottle away.

Through the night I stayed by Lottie's side, helping her make her complex potions and fetching things she needed. Midnight came and went and we worked on. Lottie mixed her potions and I applied them to his wounds, I built the fire up. Lottie said we had to sweat the fever out, I just did what she said. But even with all our efforts Robin was getting worse and worse.

As morning came and the others visited I told them that Lottie did not want to be disturbed, Rosa moved some of the simple herbs to our hut and our daily patients were directed there instead. I spent my day flitting between the two. As the sun set once more in the early evening we started to despair, Robin was slowly slipping further and further away from us. I found myself wishing and praying that he would recover, why I don't know. Maybe it was just the fact that we had all worked so hard to help him, maybe it was because I did not want all our work to be wasted.

As I trudged into the hut I paused to look at Lottie, I had just spent the last hour helping Rosa with a young boy who had been caught in a foresters trap. As I studied Lottie I realized how tired she looked, her eye's were barely open and she rubbed at the furiously. I had slept earlier that day for a few hours but I realized that Lottie had merely rested and that she was not as young as she used to be. "Lottie, you need to sleep. Leave me to look after Robin, I know what to do now." She went to argue but then saw the sense in my words, when John came for his daily visit and check up on Robin I asked him to take Lottie to mine and Rosa's hut. "She's wearing herself out, make sure she takes that sleeping draught." John agreed and Lottie smiled thankfully at me.

I watched them walk away with a sigh then turned back to the door and inside. As the evening eventually came to an end and the night started I carried on doing what Lottie had told me, Robin's fever seemed to go down slightly so I gave myself a break. I strolled outside and climbed down the ladder till I was standing in the centre of the outlaw camp, I looked up and could see the network of bridges above me. Everything looked so peaceful, I sat down and leaned my head against the great yew. I stared up at the stars and the moon which was gradually getting fuller. Everything seemed to perfect and safe, for the first time since I had left De'Holt manor I relaxed properly and closed my eyes. Just for a few seconds.

My eyes fluttered open, I stayed where I was, but where was I? I looked up and to my alarm I saw the night patrol leave for their rounds, they left two hours before midnight. I had been sleeping for a few hours at least! I leaped up and began climbing the ladder, as I entered the healers hut I immediately knew something was wrong. It was deathly silent, all I could hear was my rapid breathing. Only mine. I rushed to Robin's side and listened closely. Nothing, no breath. My heart skipped a beat and I started to tremble. But then I heard a small almost silent gasp. I held my breath, I heard it again He was alive. I sighed with relief but it was short lived. Robin was breathing but it was shallow and every now and again he would gasp as if choking on air. His forehead was hot and he kept groaning in his sleep. I forced myself to be calm and took the potion Lottie had made then spread it across his wounds.

As I sat by Robin's side wiping his forehead and whispering soothing words my mind drifted, I was taken back to memories from my past. One was the night my mother lay groaning in her bed, the doctor had said there was nothing he could do. My father had sat by her bed that whole night and held her hand in his own. The following morning he told me and my brother that our mother had passed away. Edward had cried himself to sleep that night and so did I. But that was the only night, I did not have the time to grieve. I had to look after my new baby sister Rosalin. One night, barely a few months after mama had died, I had fallen ill with a fever. I remember drifting in and out of consciousness. It was just before Christmastide and the company of actors had arrived and with them they always brought friends from far of distant places. I could vaguely remember one night that was terrible, dark dreams plagued me and I could not escape. Then when I was at my worst I could remember feeling this incredible sensation of peace and calm, I woke up at that exact moment. There was a calming scent in the air and an old woman sat by my bed. She had been burning some kind of incense which was used often for healing in her country. I listened eagerly as she told me that it was made of a special plant found only in far of countries. The next day as I woke I heard the voice of an angry woman shouting, something about witchcraft and sorcery. I later found out it had been Lottie shouting at the old woman for using "witch herbs" in my presence. The old woman left soon after but not before leaving some of those precious herbs in my care, I begged Lottie to look after them for me and even though she did not like them she had kept them for my sake.

And that was when an idea flashed through my head. The scent of the incense had brought me back from a dreadful fever, maybe it would work for Robin. I hurried towards Lottie's herb bag and began rooting through it. There was no certainty that she would have taken them, but fate was on my side. I found them at the bottom of the bulky bag. I held them to my heart then went to find a small candle. On one of the shelves I found a candle holder, it was made to burn things. There was a small chamber in it where you would put the candle and a little bit above where you would put the herbs, the heat from the candle would heat them up and in this case let of the scent. I hesitated before lighting the candle, the old woman had told me to be careful with them. She had said that it would relax a person who was in pain, either it would relax them but bring them back to the world of the living or it would make them let go and drift off away from us. I lit the candle, it was the last choice we had.

I went and sat on the small uncomfortable stool next to Robin's bed, the herbs began to burn and send of a smooth calming scent. I looked to Robin, there seemed to be no change but it would take time. I clasped his hand in my own and whispered soothingly. But my eyes soon began to droop and no matter how hard I tried to stay awake I couldn't. Eventually I just let sleep take me, I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't eve notice when I fell of the stool and onto the straw that had been laid next to Robin's low bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Robin was in the darkest pit of his mind, everywhere he turned he saw or heard great monsters clawing towards him. Scenes from his past came back to haunt him, the night when the old Sheriff attacked the old Outlaw Camp. Robin had just been two years old, his father had taken him and his mother down the secret paths but the Sheriff's men had found them. They cut down his mother where she stood but Robin hid in the bushes. His father killed every man who got in his path but that did not bring her back.

Robin re-lived the day when he had killed his first man, they had been trying to save a wounded Will from some soldiers and Robin had been on patrol, he had shot an arrow and watched the man die. He had been twelve years old.

Many other memories came back, the last one was his father dying at the hands of Guy of Gisbourne. John had to hold Robin back to stop him running out and getting himself impaled on Guy's sword. Robin tried to scream but his voice had deserted him. Suddenly without warning everything disappeared. He found himself relaxing, all pain left him instantly. He breathed deeply and felt the urge to lie down. He did so, slowly he felt himself float up. In the distance he saw a brilliant light, the fight for life that he had kept up for so long left him. He closed his eyes.

------------------

In the healers hut Robin's body stopped breathing, his hand went limp in Marian's. And almost as a reflex Marian clenched her hand around his.

------------------

Robin felt a sudden jolt that stopped him in mid-air, it was as if someone had grabbed his hand and awoken him. He was still asleep and deep in his mind but he regained the sensation of life and the will to live. He felt pain but it was not the pain of earlier, when he felt as if someone was pressing a newly forged blade against his flesh. Now it felt as if it was healing. He let the feeling in his hand pull him away from the light, towards life.

-----------------

Robin's hand suddenly gripped Marian's hand tightly. His eyes blinked open and he sat up, gasping for air.

-----------------

Hope you liked it, review or else!


	10. Haunted by the Past

skrblr - glad you like it. Sorry for the suspenseful moments, but I had a sudden urge to add them ;) So you want some from robin's POV. Some may be coming up, just for you. And more description got it. My flying pigs are ready to kick your high-lighters asses any day. So beware...

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Please...

-----------------------------------

Night was falling as quickly as the leaves on the trees, autumn was fast approaching and the harvest season was upon us. Every man, woman and able bodied person had to help bring in the harvest; every grain, every stalk was important. It could make the difference between life and starvation when winter came. Unfortunately Robin was not able-bodied, he was slowly recovering from his wound but myself and Rosa refused to let him out of his bed let alone out to help with the harvest. Because Rosa and I spent our whole days curing the sick we were excused the back-breaking task of helping with the harvest. After all, what was the point of having hundreds of people helping if they were ill? Rosa started taking the day shifts with Lottie who was staying with us so I would sleep for half of the day, get up and do some chores then as the sun set in the early evening I would go to the healers hut and take over. Rosa and Lottie would go to sleep in the small room we shared a few huts away.

And so I spent many nights in the healers' cottage with Robin who could rarely get to sleep. It was typical late evening, Robin and Allan were playing chess while Much, myself and John sat round the fire talking. I passed round some warm mead to heat us up for the nights were getting colder. John was laughing at something Much had mentioned and I was watching the game of chess with interest. Normally Robin would win easily but tonight the black pieces were under siege, Allan was slowly winning. Both of them were completely engrossed in the game, both had serious looks on their faces. I leaned back against the warm wall and closed my eyes for a moment, letting the warmth of the fire and the sounds of the men around me relax me.

Since Robin's recovery the Outlaws faith in me seemed to have been strengthened, I found myself on several ventures out of Sherwood to look for herbs. Always accompanied with Rosa, but it was some improvement. Unfortunately I never went to far from the camp so I still didn't know the exact location and could not tell the Sheriff and Gisbourne. But the letters to my father and his companions were finally getting more detailed, by then I knew exactly when they would be hunting and what area in Fernsdale. The outlaws found themselves being hunted by Gisbourne and his men with even more ferocity then ever before. They had no idea how they knew were they would be hunting but no one laid the blame on me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by something Much was saying, the whole room had gone silent. "...and they say he's lost his mind. He does nothing but plan all day. He'll stop at nothing to find us..." The air seemed to chill around us as I spoke up. "Who?" Much gave me a funny look before he replied. "Gisbourne. Guy of Gisbourne."

There was another uneasy silence but this time it was shattered by a blast of cold wind and the sound of the door opening, we all turned round and saw Lara come through. She shut the door quickly and pulled down her hood, her sandy hair just brushing her shoulder. "Why's it so quiet?" she asked but when no answer came she carried on impatiently. "Will's calling a hunt, he says we need to get more meat. Theres so many people coming in, this winters going to be harsh." They all stood up to leave, Robin made as if to stand too but Will pushed him gently back down. "You can't come with us Rob, so don't try." Robin sighed but made no more attempts to go with them. We said our goodbyes and I wished them luck. Every time they left for a hunt I got worried that they'd be caught, even though they always came back I'd be just as worried the next time.

I passed Robin a sleeping draught which was supposed to bring dreamless sleep but it didn't always seem to be work very well for him. He was asleep within minutes, I sat on the small stool by the fireplace, trying to keep warm by the dying embers. In front of me was a basket of herbs. I was supposed to be sorting out the good ones from the ones that had gone bad but I was so tired and cold that I could barely concentrate. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders till I could feel the rough material rubbing against my skin. I stared out through the window into the empty night sky, devoid of any stars.

I was startled by a moaning coming from Robin's direction. I frowned and stood up, I held the lantern up high so the small glow of the tiny flame illuminated his face. Robin's features were half cast in shadow but I could tell he was frowning, obviously another nightmare. I calmly placed the lantern on the bedside table and firmly gripped his shoulders. "Robin! Wake up, wake up! It's only a dream." I shook him gently till he woke up.

"Marian?" Robin's eyes fluttered open. "Yes, it's me Rob. You all right? You were having another nightmare." He nodded grimly and accepted the cup I was offering him. He drank deeply before replying. "Another nightmare, or rather the same one." There a short silence as I took the cup back and placed it on a shelf. Most nights I would have nodded with forced sympathy and given him another sleeping draught but tonight I felt different. As if there was something in the air that made me say something I wouldn't normally. "What happened? In your dream I mean." I asked. Robin gave me a look of surprise, since he had woken we'd never spoken, just us two together. There had always been at least one other person with us, if it was us two alone I would rarely engage in any kind of conversation.

"It wasn't a nightmare as such, it was a memory. From long ago." Robin whispered. I waited for him to continue. "It was almost fifteen years ago...'

_The wind blew wildly through the trees, a small boy was nearly being swept of his feet as his parents argued in hushed voices. "We have to go now Jack!" Came a frightened feminine voice. "It's to dangerous to stay." The man shook his head as he drew his sword. "No Julia, I'm staying. Those foul so called 'warriors' don't frighten me. We'll be fine here." Julia sighed with exasperation and picked up the young boy. "But what if it goes wrong, are you really willing to put your son in danger? Are you?" Julia questioned him. Jack shook his head as if he was arguing with a stubborn child. Suddenly he paused, alert, and looked round. Taking a few steps forward he looked round. "I thought I heard something..." His voice trailed off. Without warning an arrow came whistling through the air, straight towards the young woman. Jack spun round and cried out a warning but it was too late. Julia collapsed onto the floor, the little boy fell backwards and into a clump of bushes. He didn't dare move. Through some gaps in the leaves he saw attackers come through the trees. His father was kneeling by the lifeless figure of his mother. Jack leaped up, his sword in hand, and dived at the attackers. His sword moved like lightening; no one stood a chance against him. _

_After what seemed like years later all the attackers were dead, and his father was kneeling next to his mother sobbing. From The figure of a tall man stepped through the shadows. He took one look at the scene in front of him before nodding to the small, dirt-stained boy behind him. The tall man helped Jack up and embraced him. "Is Rob all right?" He asked. Robert's father nodded and pointed towards the clump of vegetation where Robert had fallen into, carefully he picked him up and examined him. "He's all right," the man spoke finally, the relief was clear in his voice. "Will." The man called to the four year old boy who was with him. "You hold onto little Robin, all right? I'll just get his dad sorted then we can go home." Will nodded and took Robin's small hand in his own. _

_The two men were muttering together. Robin was too young to understand what they were saying, but Will listened carefully. In later years he would tell Robin everything he heard._

_"...They say it's retribution for attacking the carriage that was passing by, just before the moon turned. The one carrying that lady and her babe. They're saying that her husband was so angry when he heard that his firstborn daughter had been in danger that he organized a whole troupe of men to come and find them who did it." Will's voice trailed off. There was silence for a while till Jack spoke. "Where did they come from?" He questioned. "Just beyond the village. They say it's from the new lord who lives in the Reveali manor," the tall man, Will's father, replied._

I sat rooted to the stool, I knew exactly where Robin's mother's murderers came from. When I was young almost all my father's land had belonged to Lord and Lady Reveali, the family I had gone to stay with four years ago. Including our manor, my father had ordered the attack that killed Robin's mother. Was that why he had murdered my sister and brother? To get revenge? Had he known that they were my siblings. After all, when Will had heard that hushed conversation it was on Reveali land, not Holt. I felt sudden sympathy, remorse. Robin's father, Jack, had always been kind to me. But I had always felt he acted strangely in my presence. Had he known that it was, in a way, my fault his wife had died?

I knew what it was like to lose one's mother so young; it hurt a lot. I had been older than Robin when I'd lost my own mother, but I was sure it would hurt just as much.

While I had been listening to his story I'd shifted so that I was now sitting on the edge of his bed. I suddenly realized how close he was. I looked up and noticed he was looking at me in a way I'd never seen before. He lifted a hand and brushed a stray hair from my face. His finger touched my cheek ever so briefly, but I shivered anyway.

----

As I finished my story I noticed she had moved from her stool to the edge of the bed. She was looking down and I knew that look from long ago, Marian was pondering about something. Her mind was probably far away, thinking of something I'd never understand. Yet as we sat there together, as we had a millions times before, it felt as if something had changed. She looked different, what I don't know but something was different. I found myself staring at her, taking in everything. The way the small light from the lantern touched her face, creating shadows over it, how her hair cascaded down her back and a few curls fell across her face. Without thinking I reached out and brushed that stray curl from her face. Marian looked up, her eyes somewhat startled and puzzled. I brushed her cheek ever so lightly but it felt as if a spark had passed between us. I found myself leaning forward slightly. We were barely millimeters apart. I went to stroke her cheek; we were so close, and she made no attempt to move away. Her eyes seemed to be alight.

But a sudden sound broke the link between us, and we sprang apart. Marian stood up so quickly that it looked as if she had sat on a pincushion. The door opened and Rosa entered, bustling and chatty as always. "Well Marian, you can go now. Sorry I'm late. I slept in a bit" Marian nodded coldly and left quickly. Whatever had happened, I got the impression that she was not happy with it. Rosa started after her in puzzlement. "Whatever is wrong with her?"

------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.

And I'd like to say a big thank you to skrblr for proof-reading and being my 'editor'. My chapters will be all the better for her help. (It is _her _right?) ;)

Oh yeah, and one more thing. Is it just me or do the little stars (when you press shift and eight) not turn up no matter how many times i edit it...


	11. The Hunters and the Hunted

bexababe: Another one of their sneaky ploys, eh? It was a difficult part, I didn't know if it would 'fit in' with the flow of the story. I'm glad you liked it.

skrblr: I'm glad you managed to read through it and I beg your forgiveness for making you read through it again. (Which you might have to do for this chapter!) Yummy..Oatmeal. :)

Shall we carry on then? Just for those with short memory: Last chapter was Robin telling Marian a bit about those horrible moments in his life post-Marian and Robin finds himself strangely attracted to our little traitor.

MUST READ:

Marian's brother has always been younger then her but so it fits in with the later story I'm changing it so they were twins.

Since I don't want to disturb the ending, I just want to say a big thank you to skrblr, who is the best editor a gal coul ask for. For her hours of hard work, this chapters for you.

-------------------------------------------------

The Hunt - Who is the hunter, and who is the _hunted_?

The sky was unusually clear and bright, for the past few weeks had been full of rain, mud and fog. Outside the sun was shining brightly, piercing through the thick, green roof of the forest. The wind was sharp and cold, but not unpleasant. All in all, it was a very fine day, considering that winter was barely a few weeks off. I tore my gaze away from the window and back into the small, stuffy and smoke-filled room that was the 'Healers Hut,' as everyone called it. Only one of the cots was occupied, a young woman who was due to give birth any day, and she was sleeping peacefully. I stood up, stretched my aching arms, and decided that it was time for Rosa to take over. The minute I pulled aside the thick and heavy curtain that hung across the threshold, a gust of wind surged at me. I suddenly felt the urge to rush back into the warm room. But, instead, I stepped out and let the curtain fall back into its original place, and looked around. Stretched out before me was the Outlaw camp, with many ladders, bridges and houses. Everywhere around me, there were people scurrying around, each minding their own business. A few children played on some of the platforms attached to the houses, but most were out collecting fire-wood for the Winter.

A young girl came rushing past, running with ease on the thin bridges that connected the whole camp. I smiled enviously; these children had been raised up in the trees, and were never frightened of falling or of the noises in the night. As she scampered off, golden hair flying behind her, I noticed she had dropped a small, hand-made doll. I lifted it gently of the edge of the platform and stroked it's finely woven, coarse dress. Someone had put a lot of love into making this doll. Suddenly a young boy came running towards me. He had the same blonde locks as the young girl, and was gasping for breath. "Lady, have you seen a young girl run past? Do you know which was she went?" He asked me tentatively. "I am no lady." I told him quietly. On Robin's orders, no one was supposed to know who I really was in case someone told my father. But I had heard the rumours flying round the camp; it seemed that everyone knew who I was. Of course I did not care, my father knew where I was anyway, that was the whole point. "Your sister came past a while ago. But she will be back, she dropped her doll."

"I need someone to pass a message for me. If you do it I'll stop your sister when she comes back." The boy paused, as if to consider it, even though we both knew he would accept it. "All right, I'll do it. What's the message, and who is it for?" "'Tis for Rosa, the healer. Tell her I need her to come and take the next watch. Can you remember that?" I was slightly worried that he'd forget. "Of course I'll remember, I'm eight summers old." He pulled himself onto his tiptoes as if to prove it. I just laughed and shooed him off.

The young girl came back barely moments later, as I knew she would. She looked round in panic for her doll; her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Lass, are you looking for your doll?" I asked kindly. She nodded, but did not come any closer. The poor thing look petrified. "I'll give it back to you, but you must promise me that you'll wait here for your brother." Again she nodded but didn't step any closer. I gave her the doll, and true to her nodding, she didn't run off. A few moments passed without another word. Finally to my relief, I saw the young boy come back with Rosa, and to my surprise, John, behind him. I looked, puzzled, at John as the two siblings ran off. "Morning Rosa, John." The both greeted me back but said nothing as to why John was there. "Marian, there's a light hunt starting at noon. Allan was wondering if you would like to come along?" A light hunt was one only done for fun; they would probably not get much meat, if any, but just roam through the forest together. This would probably be the last light hunt of the year; soon all our concentration would turn to food and surviving the winter. "Oh," was all I managed. I had never been invited on a hunt before, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go. But I knew that I had to learn the landscape and surroundings if I was ever to tell my father and Gisbourne where the Outlaw camp was. I had already sent them one message since Robin's recovery. I had managed to discover the location of one of the 'rest-points' that were scattered through Sherwood. They were small, hidden places, were injured outlaws could rest if they couldn't get to the Camp safely. I had even heard that there were some dotted throughout all of England, in case an outlaw decided to travel far. Rosa had taken me to one in Sherwood once; to re-fill it with basic medical supplies. I had watched very carefully and knew how to get there from both the road through Sherwood and from the camp. I wrote to my father about it as soon as I got back and gave it to Mitch that very evening. I went to sleep that night with a sense of satisfaction that I had, at last, taken a step forward in the struggle to avenge my dead kin.

"Who else will be at the hunt?" I asked John with forced casualness. "Will, Lara, Allan, Much, Robin.." he counted them off on his fingers. I blanked out after Robin's name. Ever since that night, I had kept my distance. Something had happened to me, when his hand brushed by my cheek, it was as if a spark had passed through me. Whatever happened, I did not want to know, it would lead to nothing but trouble. I was afraid that my friends would notice something but Rosa was somewhat distracted of late, and I hardly ever saw the rest for they were almost always with Robin. Only Lottie seemed to notice something was different, but neither of us said anything. "I'll come. Do we go now?" I asked. John hesitated. When he did speak his voice was gentle, as if talking to a young child. "I'll be staying behind, I...I promised to help Rosa with something." I nodded, puzzled by his tone. I quickly got my bow, quiver and sword from inside the hut and climbed deftly down one of the ladders. The hunting party always left at the same spot, to the west of the camp. I arrived, slightly out of breath from having run through the whole breadth of the Camp. Allan and Much greeted me warmly, followed by Will and a woman I did not know. Robin simply nodded quickly then turned to talk to Will. "We'd better get going. Everyone here?" Will called out.

--------------------------

"So, how was your first hunt? Did you like it?" Allan asked me. "I loved it." I answered. It was true, the fresh air, the feeling of the wind whipping against my cheeks, I had never felt so free. Allan grinned and nodded knowingly, as if he knew exactly what my answer would be. He was the youngest of our old gang, and had always been the quickest to smile, the first to laugh, the boy you could depend on to be cheerful no matter what happened. Even now, at fourteen, he had not changed. Except now his tongue was as sharp as a knife. His snappy retorts would make anyone laugh. "Robin's calling me." He told me, looking ahead where Robin was. "I'd better go see what his lordship wants." I had to laugh. He grinned once more, then trotted ahead. I patted my mare and urged her on. She was a beautiful horse. As we trotted along the half-hidden forest paths, she twitched and hesitated. Her black tail paused; she twitched her dark ears and let out a quiet 'neigh'. "What's wrong? Did you hear something?" Suddenly I heard a sharp noise behind me. I reared her round...and came face to face with Much.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked me, with a small smile on his face. Much was Allan's cousin, yet they could not look more different. Allan was fair, blonde hair and blue eyes. Much had a thick mop of brown hair and eyes that reminded me of mud on a wet day. Allan was friends with everyone, confident and quick to laugh. Much was shy in the company of strangers, and you were more likely to see him smiling quietly to himself then laughing loudly as his cousin did. "Frightened? Me? Never!" He looked slightly amused. Even though he was the same age as Allan, Much looked and acted older. He was not as as care-free as his mischievous cousin.

We suddenly realised that we had caught up with the rest of the hunting group. The moment I looked round, I knew something was wrong. The men (and two women, not including myself) were nervous, Robin was in deep conversation with Allan. Allan was whispering feverntly as Robin grew paler. We urged our horses forward till we were next to Allan. "...not one colour other than black, no symbol or coat of arms..." The woman I did not know (I later found out her name was Teya) interrupted him. "Nothing, absolutely nothin'." There was a moments silence as I wondered whether to ask what was going on when Lara spoke. "Who was leading them? Did you recognise him?" Allan shook his head, "He had red hair, and he was tall. Like we said, no symbol but he was clearly a lord or somethin'. His horse was one of the finest I've ever seen, and his clothes were like that of the royal hunting parties. There was another one riding next to him, short and blonde. The other soldiers looked like any other man you might see in any town in England." Without warning, I gasped. I knew exactly why Robin was so worried. A tall, red-headed man with no coat of arms or emblem, but obviously someone important. "Guy, of Gisbourne..." My words were met with silence. Everyone there knew who Gisbourne was, and what he had done. "Are you sure?" Lara's voice broke through the silence. "It could be someone else. Why would _he_ be here. It can't be him." Someone else mumbled an agreement but even Lara didn't sound convinced. "It's him." I assured her. "The question is, what do we do? It can't be a coincidence that they happen to be in this part of Sherwood, at the same as us. Do we go back to the camp, or are they going to follow us back?"

"How did they find out?" Much murmured, almost to himself. I shrugged my shoulders, but felt horribly guilty inside. It was no coincidence. I had mentioned in my last letter that there was to be a hunt this day. I had not known at the time that I'd be with them. "We can't go back." Robin said finally. "We could be leading them straight to our camp and the others. Anyway, he's just a man. What could he do that we can't? Why do we need to be bothered by him? Let's just change our route. Hunt somewhere else." His voice was filled with confidence, but I saw the quiver of fear in his eyes. He was frightened, just not willing to show it. "No." Much's retort surprised us all. "Why not?" Robin demanded. Much blushed slightly, "I've heard some stuff when I was out in the town last week. Stories about him." Allan shrugged his shoulders, "So what? Stories aren't always true. You should hear the stuff they say about us." Much shook his head, ignoring the joke. "No, this is different. Some of them aren't just stories. You've all heard that he's so cruel that he'd kill a new born babe in front of it's mother." They all nodded, everyone had heard those sort of rumours. "Well," Much carried on. "They say he once fathered a child with a village girl. He loved her more then anything, and he loved their son. In fact, he loved them so much that he gave up his roaming and settled down with them. He lived there for four years, them three together. Then, one day, he was called on by some lord who wanted him to do a job for him. The pay was good, and even though his young wife begged him not to go, he went. Promising her that he'd come back soon, and with enough money to last their great-grandchildren. The lord had heard of Gisbourne from gossip, and he said he had a very important job for him."

"A month later he arrived at the lords castle and was told what he had to do. 'There is a woman, a base-born woman, my half-sister to be precise. My father fathered her with some woman when she passed through our lands. I am worried that if she learns of her parentage she will threaten my inheritance. I want her dead, and any children she may have borne. ' Gisbourne agreed without hesitation. He followed the trails that the woman had left, and within weeks he found her. Rumours say that he became so desperate to find her, as if his life depended on it, that he didn't even visit his home when he passed nearby. Well, when he found her he realised that it _was _his woman, _his _partner and _his _son." There as a pause as everyone listened, hooked to Much's words. "And do you know what he did? He killed them. His lust for blood and money won over his own kin."

A long and terrible pause followed as everyone let the words sink in. Finally, Lara spoke. "That's ridiculous. It...it can't be true." She stammered out. I didn't know whether I agreed with her or not. While I knew he was working with me, I did not trust him. And this story made me trust him even less. "Even if it is just a story," Much carried on. "We do not want to get caught so lightly armed by him and his soldiers." Robin nodded reluctantly. I sighed, relieved. To my left I saw Allan try to talk cheerfully to Robin, but even his smile seemed to waver. As we all turned our horses round, I heard Will give a cry and I felt a hand pull me down and off my mare.

I fell head first into the grass. I gasped, winded from my fall, and tried to stand up. I noticed Allan's hand on my shoulder. He had obviously just pulled me. I looked up and saw several arrows embedded into the ground. Allan had jumped away and was kneeling with Will over a figure on the ground. I pushed myself of the ground, the earth crumbled at my hands. I realised that the figure that Will and Allan were kneeling over was bleeding, sandy coloured hair was flecked with blood. It was Lara. I jumped up onto my mare as Will lifted Lara up onto his horse then settled in behind her. With one arm he held her tightly to his chest and with the other he urged his horse forward. Barely seconds had passed since Allan had pushed me down, but already the mysterious archers had appeared on horses. We rode on as fast as we could, the horses needing, no persuading. They ran as if the very hounds of the devil snapped at their legs. The trees and plants blurred into one great green giant as we sped down the tiny forest paths. Arrows followed us like a flock of crows, I glanced back once and saw Teya fall of her horse, an arrow between her shoulder blades. Our pursuers followed as with a determination that frightened me. My only consolation was that we (or at least the others) knew the forest well and our steeds were used to the narrow forest paths.

-----------------

I brought my mare to a stop in a small clearing with the others. There was no sound except the ragged breathing of the riders and their horses. Our attackers had gone, or at least they weren't nearby. I glanced over to Lara and was shocked to see how pale she had become. The blood from her thigh had also left a trail along the forest floor; any hunter would find it and follow us. "They're going to be back." I spoke softly, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded but no one spoke. "We have to get back to the camp, we'll be safe there -" But Will cut me off.

"No! We don't have time, Lara's bleeding heavily. If she goes any further without treatment she'll...she won't make it. We have to get to a rest-point. There will be supplies and medicine there." Before I could argue further Robin nodded, he had a deep determined look in his eyes, as well as fear. There was no arguing with him, so I stayed quiet and followed the others.

-----------------

The moment we arrived at the rest-point I recognised it. It was the same one Rosa and I had visited. It was a small cave inside the start of a huge cliff, with long reeds hung over it and brambles growing in front to disguise the entrance. I ducked under the branches and brushed aside the reeds. Will followed with Lara in his arms while Robin lit the candles. Allan brought in the horses as they wouldn't be safe outside and Much covered the entrance again.

Soon the rest-point was full of people and animals, illuminated by the candles that were stationed around the cave. Will lowered Lara's pale form onto a small cot filled with fresh straw, I watched as he tried to stop the bleeding. The strong smell of the horses mixed with blood made me want to retch. I stood at the mouth of the caves, breathing in gulps of fresh air. Robin appeared unexpectedly at my side. For a moment there was quiet as we stood side by side, staring out through the gaps in the reeds as the night approached us. Then he spoke softly, "Marian, out of all of us, you're the best healer. I know you are not fond of Lara, but...would you help her?" I turned and looked him in his coal black eyes, and was surprised to see them full of fear. I realised that he had not been afraid for himself earlier, but for Lara. And for Teya, whom we had lost. He knew that I knew that I could refuse, and there'd be nothing they could do about it. Certainly _Will_ would threaten me, but Robin would never harm me. I saw that now, in his eyes. And that was why I nodded quickly, and walked towards Lara and Will.

Will's pale blue eyes were filled with tears as he struggled to remove the tip of the arrow. I kneeled beside him and gently moved his hand aside. With a comforting smile I took his place and started working on Lara's wound. The arrow had penetrated far into the skin, but I could still see the glint of an arrow head. By the time I had finished extracting the arrowhead and bandaged her thigh, my wrists were covered in blood and Lara was awake. Will sat by her shoulder, holding her hand while Much held her down. Allan helped me and Robin watched solemnly. I stepped backwards, exhausted but satisfied. Much had already started to clean up the blood from the stone ground. Allan helped me to a small wooden stool, and I leaned back against the cold stone wall. Even though I was covered with someone else's blood, to tired to defend myself I felt a deep content, I had struggled to save someone's life and had won. Little did I know this was a feeling I would find familiar later in my life.

"We have to leave now." I heard Much speak quickly. "We've been pushing our luck, staying here for so long." Robin went to agree as did Allan but I held up my hand to stop them. Surprisingly they did stop. "We cannot leave. Lara is too weak." Lara went to argue but I carried on anyway. "If we go now, we risk opening the wound again. And that could be fatal." Everyone paused to consider my words.

"Marian is right," Will spoke, we all stared at him. He had not said a word since we had entered the cave. "I'll stay here with Lara for the night while the rest of you go to the Camp and come for us tomorrow."

"I'll stay as well, in case something goes wrong. Robin, Much, and Allan can leave and come back tomorrow." I spoke with more confidence than I felt. I did not want to stay the night out in the open forest, but I had no choice. If Lara's wound opened then I would have to be there to fix it.

_What on earth am I doing? _I thought to myself. _I'd be much safer if I just went with the others. Since when did I care if they died, especially Lara? _But I did care, I had worked so hard to keep her alive, I did not want to just throw it away, even if it did risk my own safety. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrated on what the others were saying.

"I'll stay as well," Robin was talking. "Lara's wounded, Marian exhausted and Will, even you couldn't fend off all the soldiers." And so it was agreed: Allan and Much would go warn John while Robin, Will, Lara and myself would stay here.

I drew the first watch and went to sit just outside the mouth of the cave. A cold breeze brushed against the leaves but nothing else disturbed the forest's nightly rhythm. I perched on a big rounded boulder, my legs stretched out in front of me. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Robin approaching me. Neither of us said a word, but he sat beside me and so we stared out into the night in companionable silence.

An owl hooted as it swooped down to catch its prey. Other night creatures shuffled about their business, but none disturbed us. "'Tis a beautiful night," Robin commented. "So quiet. Peaceful." There was a pause as we each embraced the forest's beauty.

"You know, it was good of you to help Lara then. For a moment I thought you were going to refuse." I smiled at that and went to answer but then stopped. Why had I helped her? Did I do it because I wanted to earn Robin's complete trust? But I knew that was not the reason, something else had encouraged me to do it. What had I been thinking?

Robin smiled to himself. "I'm glad you helped though, I can't believe I doubted you, even for a moment." I felt a twinge of regret, if it hadn't been for my letter then Lara would probably not have been hurt at all. But then I remember that had it not been for Robin and probably someone else like Lara, my sister and twin-brother would still be alive.

Robin, who was completely unaware of my thoughts, started talking. "Do you miss them? Your family, I mean." Something in his voice made me concentrate. He was trying to keep his tone casual but there was a sense of urgency about it. "I do miss them, sometimes." I said, choosing my words carefully. He went to say more when a sound, like that of a twig snapping under foot, reached us. We jumped up, my bow and his sword drawn.

"Who goes there?" Robin called out, seemingly fearless. There was no reply. I felt him tense and ready beside me, when several figures emerged from the trees.

"We come, to bring justice to the Forest." The deep voice spoke from within the trees. I could almost imagine the owner of the voice smiling slyly. Then the frame of a tall man on horse back loomed behind the strangers. His red hair stood out from his dark clothes, and eyes full of hate yet a sly smile lay on his face. "Gisbourne," Robin breathed.

"You guys all right out there?" I heard Will's voice called out from inside the cave. I cursed under my breath. We had to get them out of the cave in case we were cornered. Will's dark head came poking through the mossy branches. When he saw Gisbourne and the soldiers, he swore and ran back inside, probably to get Lara out. That was when Gisbourne's men charged. Immediately I shot an arrow, and a man tumbled off his horse. Within moments we were both fighting with our blades being driven slowly back towards the cave. Finally Will came out, with Lara in his arms. Robin screamed at them to get out, to run. Will hesitated, then took off. Nothing would keep him from bringing his love to safety, and I did not blame him. Finally, when Gisbourne's men surrounded us, Robin pulled me behind him and stood, bravely, in between me and the soldiers. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him they would not kill me. To warn him not to risk his life for me, but then I remembered the stories about Gisbourne. If I stood between him and his victim, he would kill me instantly. I looked up at Guy. He stood tall and proud on his horse, his grey eyes devoid of any mercy. I knew it was true. I could not stop Gisbourne killing Robin again -- he would not listen to me. For a moment, my logical side asked me why I wanted to save Robin. But the thought passed by, almost unnoticed.

There was a slight pause, just before the soldiers went to attack, a young boy came running through the forest and stopped before Gisbourne. "My lord," he gasped. "The Sheriff sends word, that the outlaws are coming this way. They will be upon us in minutes." Inside me a flicker of hope alighted. If the boy has said minutes, it would probably be moments. The outlaws knew the forest unlike any others. It seemed Robin had the same idea, for his breathing became less harsh and though he was still alert, he seemed to have hope. Before a breath could be uttered, the messenger fell down, blood gushing from his back. A single arrow was embedded in between his shoulder blades. A battle cry rose out from the trees as the Outlaws came running towards us. The soldiers lost no time. Most went to meet the Outlaws head on, and the rest came towards Robin and me.

In the commotion I saw Allan's fair hair emerge from the bloodstained men. He grinned at me, forcing his way towards me. "'Marian, are you all right?" He asked me, as we gained a small time to catch out breath, away from the fighting. "Fine, and you?" I could not help noticing, that even now when death was quite possible at any moment, his mouth still formed a small smile. He could not help it, and I felt myself smile back. Feeling refreshed, I lashed out with my blade, but was pushed backwards, towards the cave. I could not stop it. The wave of men forced me into the cave. I tripped, and hit my head on the edge of a rock. At my feet lay a dead body. I nearly cried out in surprise; it was a young woman. Slightly older then me, her face set in a cry of pain. Who ever said that dead looked asleep had clearly never seen a dead person before. This woman had been in great pain, her eyes were open but blank and un-seeing. A sudden movement above me caught my attention. I went for my sword, but I was too late. The sharp edge of a sword pressed against my chest, my breathing misting the bright blade. I dared to look up, and saw Gisbourne above me. "G...Gisbourne." I breathed. His mouth was formed in an evil grin, his eyes bloodshot with a hunger inside them that frightened me almost as much as the sword. His forehead dripped with sweat as he stood there in silence, leaves and blood hanging in his hair. He looked truly mad.

"M'lady Marian." He spoke calmly, his voice steady. Suddenly, he was as gracious as ever. I held out my hand and he helped me up, before he could utter another word I drew the dagger in my belt and set it to his throat. For a minute we both stood in shock, neither of us having expected this. "I could kill you know, Gisbourne. And take my place among the Outlaws with pride." The voice that spoke was as different from mine as possible. It was fearless and confident, one that belonged to someone who would kill. Not like my usual, lady-like, soft voice. It seemed Guy thought the same. "Has life among the devils changed you so, that you would murder a man who helped you and join those who killed your innocent kin?" His voice was civil as ever. I paused, then withdrew my knife. Without a word he left.

Inside the cave, the wind did not stir the souls of the dead. The sound of a dying soldier's cry pierced through the stillness, my head jerked up as I was reminded of the battle outside. With a heavy heart I pushed back the reeds and the branches. The quiet hit me first. '_It shouldn't be so quiet_' I thought. I saw only two figures making any sound. A tall man with wild hair, the colour of fire and a younger man with raven black hair. My breath caught in my throat as I watched them circle each other, each intent on killing the other. Suddenly Gisbourne lunged at him, but Robin was smaller and quicker. He ducked quickly and lashed out, his sword striking Gisbourne in the leg. Guy gritted his teeth and charged, but the madness of earlier was gone. This man was calculating and striking with precision. And so they fought, blades glimmering in the moonlight. They were as difference as the moon and the sun, Gisbourne was heavily built, muscles rippling through his skin, large to seem a giant. But Robin, he was smaller, lithe, dodging the blows, almost as quick as the wind. But not quick enough. Guy feinted at Robin's right side, then quickly lowered his sword, Robin stumbled as the sword nicked his leg. Gisbourne rammed Robin in the chest, as Robin fell back, I cried out beside myself. As I burst forward to help him, I felt a strong hand grab me and hold me back. I turned in desperation and saw John restraining me, I wanted to ask why, but it was obvious. John was too far from them, by the time either of us could get to him, we'd be cut down.

I looked on frantically, watching as Gisbourne raised his sword and thrust it down. A heart-wrenching cry echoed through the forest. I dared to open my eyes and realised that the cry had not belonged to Robin, but to another boy. A young boy had flung himself towards them, pushing Robin out of the way. Blood gushed everywhere. The boy whimpered as blood splattered through his blonde hair. Guy's laughter echoed through the trees. John released me as he charged down towards Gisbourne. I pushed my way through soldiers and outlaws alike and fell on my knees, next to the young boy. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I cradled his fair head in my arms. "No, no no no." I gasped. "Please no." I repeated. A comforting hand rested on my shoulder. I did not turn round as Robin knelt next to me. One hand held the boy's, the other slipping from my shoulder to wrap around my waist. "'Tis all right...Marian." The small, pained voice drifted through my thoughts. A final breath flew out from his lips. Robin took me into his arms, rocking me gently as Allan lay dead in my arms.


	12. Winter Kisses and Burning Logs

Reviews of my choppersticks and sporks shall stomp on your feet till you do!

skrblr: Wow...did you actually read some it again:thankyou: Unfortunately the definition of glucose won't help with arrow wounds, but glad you tired to help.

Thankies again for spending like so much time on my writing:uberhuggle:

If this was a novel, then this chapter would be three, separate and smaller chapters. However its not one, yet. So a special treat for all of you! Three in one!

* * *

_I kneeled, surrounded by grass mixed with blood, in Robin's arms. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I glanced down at Allan's lifeless body. It was too much for me to handle. How could this have happened? He was so young, so full of life. Yet now his eyes, those which had once been so alive, were dull, empty. Somewhere nearby I could hear the sounds of battle; as I looked up I saw John and the other outlaws fighting what was left of Gisbourne's company. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gisbourne trying to make an escape. The thought of that loathsome, wretched excuse for a human being getting away with this crime was too much for me to bear; it made me want to scream. _

_I jumped up, grabbed Allan's sword that lay a foot away and started to chase after Guy. Robin, who was taken by surprise, did not try to stop me till it was too late. I sprinted through the undergrowth of death, following him. Soon I was right behind him. He had to fight me now. I skidded to a stop and looked up at him, anger filling my emerald eyes. But what infuriated me more than anything was that smug grin on his face; he thought that I would not attack him. He thought wrong. I flew at him, blade raised, and took him by surprise. That was the only reason I survived. He was older, taller, stronger and much more skilled than me. Yet my fury knew no ends; I slashed at him till he was driven back and then down to his knees. The clash of swords rang clearly through the trees, echoing for miles around. I should not have been able to beat him, but he underestimated me. And I was lucky. _

_I took a gambling swing at him. Someone up there was watching over me, for my blade hit its target. Gisbourne cried out in pain; I felt his blood splatter across my blade and kirtle as his sword went flying, along with his right hand. Blood gushed from the stump where it had once been, but after the initial shock, Guy looked as calm as someone could in this situation. Even though he grimaced I could not see the madness from earlier. With an effort, I raised my sword and set it to his throat like I had done not five minutes ago. This time I would let nothing stop me from killing him. But then the sound of shuffled footsteps caught me of guard, before I could spin round I felt the cold kiss of a blade at the small of my back and another at the nape of my neck. Someone had come up behind me, probably with a sword and dagger. _

_"Checkmate." Gisbourne grinned humorlessly at me. _

_I stood there frozen. Here was my chance to avenge Allan, my dear friend. But it would come at the price of my own life. In a story, any hero would give up their own life without a second thought. But I was not a hero. I was not in a story. This was real. After what seemed like an age, I lowered my blade. I expected to feel the sharp point of a sword as the man behind me ran me through. But I did not. Gisbourne grabbed me by the front of my dress and drew me close. "I'll get you for this, wench. You just wait." Then with a sneer, he threw me across the clearing. I blacked out._

_Finally I stirre. For a moment I could feel nothing, but then a shot of pain reminded me all too clearly where I was.. I cried out and tried to move but something held me down. As my vision started to clear, and the blurred colours coming into focus, I saw Robin kneeling over me, calling for help. When he saw my eyes open he cried out with delight. His black hair cast shadows over my face; I couldn't even turn my neck to see where exactly I was. Instead I looked into his eyes, so dark, so full of warmth. I thought I saw unshed tears in them, but before I could say anything another rush of pain flew through me. "Hush, Marian," Robin whispered to me. His initial joy seemed to be fading as he looked over my injuries. I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'broken rib'. _

_"Just lie still my love. You have to bear the pain, just a little bit longer." He paused. Tears of pain fell down my cheeks. Robin brushed them gently away, trying to conceal the worry in his voice and eyes. "You've been hurt badly, my sweet. But everything will be fine. Don't worry." I started crying harder; Robin said nothing, for he knew no words could ease my pain and simply held me in his arms till the others arrived. _

As the days grew darker, so did my thoughts. Winter was upon us and there was nothing we could do about it. Everyday, more people came to us for help. Tired mothers, injured fathers and starving children. All came, side by side, to us. They seemed to think that we could help them, but we could not do much. The huts that branched off from the Healers hut were now full with homeless families. They trickled in, more each day, beginning for food and a place to stay. Rosa, who had seen this all before, was calm and knew just what to do. She showed the peasants were to go and gave them some food. Lottie adjusted to the situation almost effortlessly; she helped nurse the men and women who had hunted the king's deer.

Far north from our Camp was a long stretch of forest that belonged to the king, situated right beside Nottingham. And no man could hunt the animals there. If he was caught he would be taken straight to the Nottingham gaol. If he could not pay the fine, then the poor man would lose his bow fingers, an eye or an ear. It was a harsh law, but one we all had to live with. And so, every year when hunting was hard, we would get hundreds of families, whose fathers and husbands were stuck in Nottingham.

Their pale, worn faces and dangerously thin bodies disturbed me more than anything I'd ever seen before. I had never seen such suffering; to tell the truth I was slightly frightened, but later I felt ashamed and strived to help them. The outlaws, both men and women, made frequent hunts on the King's deer. Luckily none had gotten caught. Yet.

The moon was in full bloom as I rested in a small clearing, some distance away from the Camp. I sat on a log that lay underneath a great oak tree; it had rough bark and small crooked branches exptending from it. I gazed out into the distance as the beauty of the forest stole me away once again. With my eyes closed I was even more aware of the sharp scents and noises that were all part of the nightly rhythm of the forest. The aroma from the fern trees drifted 'round the plants, embedding itself in the night air and lush grasses. The shrill sound of the nightingales' melodies echoed around me. I was lost in the soothing song of the night.

But I was also thinking, reflecting on my life so far. I had turned seventeen just a few weeks ago; the outlaws had hosted a small party for me. But all I could do was force a smile and thank them. Allan had died just over one moon ago, and I was still here, I was the one who still had the chance of celebrating my seventeenth birthday when Allan wouldn't even see his sixteenth. I knew, even in my youth, that whenever someone died, a person they were close to would feel guilty. Even though I had comforted so many people just like that here in the forest, I had never really understood why. I did know. But while they probably didn't need to feel guilty, I did. If I had not given Gisbourne the location of the rest-point, Allan would be alive today. I had had the chance to kill Gisbourne and avenge Allan's death, but I was too scared for my own life. I felt like the coward I was. It did not seem fair that a boy who had never (intentionally) harmed another person died, while a traitor, a turncoat like myself, lived. Late in life I accepted that the winds of fate worked in strange ways, and that was true. Something good did come from Allan's death, though I could not see it then. I drew closer to the other outlaws, even though consciously I felt more uncomfortable then ever because I had caused his death. Underneath that, though, I felt at home.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me as Robin drew near; he seated himself on the log next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked me kindly. I shrugged my shoulders but said nothing.  
"Lara's leg is healing up nicely. Will thinks she might even be up to dancing at the New Years, but God knows that could be painful. We both saw her trying to dance at the harvest ceremony.." Robin grinned half-heartedly at me. He was trying to humour me, but I was not in the mood. We sat in silence as long minutes passed; in that time Robin was studying me out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to know that I was still struggling with Allan's death, and maybe that I felt guilty. On the night Will and Robin had carried me back to the Camp I had let my grief get the better of me and confessed almost all my feelings to Rosa and Lottie. They knew that I had felt guilty about Allan's death, though they did now know exactly why. And I had the sneaking suspicion that they had told Robin, for he looked at me now with such intensity and pity.

"'Tis not your fault Marian. There is nothing you nor any one of us can do to change what has happened." I did not say anything but stirred slightly as I felt the sorrow well up inside of me.

"Do not feel guilty. For Allan's death or for Gisbourne's escape. If anyone should feel guilty it should be me for not having chased him. You are no match for him - he is a trained soldier for heaven's sake! Even what you did do was beyond what anyone expected-" I cut him off there.

"But it wasn't enough! Allan is still dead and Gisbourne is alive, unpunished!" I cried out. The anger and anguish I had bottled up over the last weeks came screaming out. "I have done nothing except fail! Failed you, failed myself and failed Allan." I sobbed. Robin lifted a single finger and put it to my mouth, his skin against my lips.

"Hush," he whispered soothingly. "If you had killed Gisbourne, then you would be dead right now. And none of us, Allan, John, and especially me would want that. Better you alive and well than both of you dead." He brushed a strand of dark hair from my face. "I could not bear it if I had to bury you alongside Allan." Without another word, he slid an arm around my waist, then cradled me in his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder, but I also felt relieved, as if a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Not only did I spill out my grief to him, but Robin was not angry with me. I knew how much he hated Gisbourne, yet he had said he would rather have me alive then him dead. Those words touched me deeply.

Robin said no more, as if he knew no words could express what he felt. Instead he stroked my dark, chestnut hair and held me in a warm embrace. I felt his fingers run through my hair and caress my neck.

* * *

John was marching through the trees, calling out for Robin. "Where has that bastard got to now?" He muttered to himself before stepping over a fallen branch and strolling on. Finally he saw Robin's footsteps faintly imprinted in the damp grass. Grumbling to himself, John stepped forward, ready to call out to him. Instead he stopped and looked out onto the wondrous sight that greeted his eyes. In a small clearing, just a few feet away from him, Robin and Marian sat next to each other. Nay! Not just next to each other, but in the each other's arms.

John shook his head in wonderment. "Well I never," he murmured before turning round and walking thoughtfully back to the camp.

* * *

Eventually I stopped crying. Robin rubbed the tears away gently with his thumb. I did not shy away. We had all become closer since Allan's death, but none more than Robin and I. There was something between us, even then, when we were so young. A tiny ember kindling inside my heart. Everything about him, I took every detail in. The way his dark hair created shadows over his face; his coal eyes sparked, alive. The very feeling of his clothes; the jolt that I felt whenever my skin touched his. His very scent. But still I knew I should not be feeling anything for him.

I could not go back to my old life; now that I had threatened Gisbourne twice, that path was forever closed. And yet, Robin murdered my kin. My blood. Or had he? It was not the first time i doubted Guy's words. But why would my father lie about his children? Deep down inside me, I still hated him. But that hate was mixed with something new. I felt so confused.

Suddenly I noticed Robin was watching me even more intently; he leaned even closer, our faces barely inches apart. And for a moment I did not move. I might even have longed to kiss him. But I did not. I turned my head away. Robin's eyes were full of confusion and hurt. I shook my head, more to myself than anyone. When I looked up, he was gone.

* * *

The next day I woke up in the small chamber Rosa and I shared, only to find Rosa missing. It was her turn to take over Lottie's shift, but it looked like I would have to take it. "It's to early for her too have gone already, where is she?" I wondered aloud to myself as I pulled on my forest green dress and did up my sturdy boots. The morning was cold and windy; I half-ran, half staggered over the rope bridges, breathing on my hands to ward off the cold. As I reached the Healer's I knew Rosa had not arrived. Lottie was standing in front of the doorway, the curtain closed behind her. I waved and hurried on. "'Morning Lottie. Have you seen Rosa? It's her shift, isn't it?" I asked as Lottie ushered me inside, into the warm, smoky hut.

"No idea, Mari," she answered me briskly. "Now can you help me tidy the beds? A wounded man just left and his cot is still covered in blood." I nodded and went to help her, but in the back of my mind I think Lottie knew something she was not telling me.

Later, as I sat outside on a small, wooden stool and rinsed the bloody sheets, Rosa appeared from the ladder that dropped down from the Healer's platform outside.

"Rosa!" I cried out. "Where have you been?" Rosa smiled sheepishly before answering.

"I went to say goodbye to John, and the other men."

"Why? Where are they going?" I asked, confused.

Rosa gazed, puzzled, at me. "Didn't you know? They're going on one of their trips. Do it all the time, they do. They get restless here in Sherwood, especially Robin. I was actually pretty surprised that they stayed so long. Ever since you came, in fact." She nodded at me before settling down to help me with the washing. "No one knows where they've gone, but they'll be back in a few weeks." Rosa assured me. But I did not feel any better. Robin had not even said goodbye. I excused myself and made my way out of the camp.

A few hours later Lara came across me. I thought I was completely alone and practicing my sword work, letting all my anger and worry flow through my body and exert into my sword practice. I only noticed she was there when I heard a soft laugh; I turned and saw Lara leaning against a small cherry tree. "Well done Marian." She praised me; I was not sure if she was mocking me or not. "You've certainly improved. So you can use a sword, but can you use other weapons?" I shrugged my shoulders and said nothing. Lara picked up the two bows that she had dropped and handed one to me. "Let's practice."

So we stood in the clearing as Lara tried to show me how to shoot. "Do not grip so hard!" she chastised me. "And relax, you're all tense." I tried to do as she told me, I really did. But it did not work. Time and time again I missed the mark. Finally I let the bow drop onto the frosted grass.

"I cannot do it," I muttered, and went to leave.

"Robin made that bow especially for you. 'Twould be a shame for it to go to waste." Lara's words echoed through me. I paused, then turned and picked it up again, determined. She smiled ever so slightly and nodded her approval.

What seemed like several hours later, I hit the mark. Not perfect, but I hit it.

* * *

Long and heavy pieces of wood rolled around the bottom of the Healer's hut. I sighed and went to pick them up again. Rosa has asked me too arrange them in a pyramid shape by the fireplace so we could easily get them when they were needed. Unfortunately, it was not so easy to arrange them neatly. As I struggled to pick them up, I saw a small, pale hand reach down to lift one. I raised my head, my dark locks falling across my face so I had to blow them back, and saw a boy and a girl staring at me. They were roughly of the same age, probably twins, and smiling down at me. Their bony arms were terribly thin and their skin was a sickly white. They chattered in a strange language but the meaning was clear enough; they wished to help me.

Without them I would have been at a loss. It turned out I was stacking the wood completely the wrong way. I had to tie the bottom row with rope and then carefully rest the others on top. We worked well together, and swiftly. Soon all the wood was packed neatly and seemed in no danger of rolling out of place. We step back with a look of satisfaction on each of our faces. Only then did I look at my two helpers. There was no doubting they were twins; both had the same scrawny build, the same tiny nose and small, watery blue eyes. It was their eyes that startled me the most - they seemed stretched out, different from mine. Finally I tore my eyes away from theirs and dragged out two small, worn sacks, one full of corn and the other with some turnips. They accepted them gratefully, then clasped their hands together and bowed to me. They did it at exactly the same time. It was slightly spooky. Then they left without another word. I stood, staring after them for an age till the sounds raised voices on the ground caught my attention. I leaned over the edge of the dais that surrounded the hut, and saw something that disturbed me greatly. Down below I recognized John's tall build and a small, scrawny figure next to him; that was Much. But Robin and Will were nowhere to be seen and the two men looked slightly worse for the wear. Lara looked up and spotted me looking down; she said something them to them, then they all started climbing up the ladder and into the Healers Hut.

Only when John and Much were standing before me could I grasp how bad the situation was, even though I did not know what it was yet. John's eyes were those from a man who had lost everything; and Much, he was even worse. He seemed almost dead, emotionless. I nearly cried out when I saw them. Lottie and Lara forced them to sit down; Rosa sat close to John.

"What happened, John?" I asked, concerned. There was a silence before he started speaking.

"Robin and Will have been captured by the Sheriff, Adam Arelveli. Apparently he was under Gisbourne's orders." I admit, I gasped. It could not be; Robin was never captured. Never.

"How?" Lara managed to stammer out.

"We were traveling along one of the eastern roads when we were ambushed by a pack of soldiers and the Sheriff. We split up as we always do if this happens. Much and I met later at a rest-point some way away. But Robin and Will..." At this point he put his head in his hands and said no more. Rosa laid her palm against his hand and whispered something soothing into his ears. John smiled gratefully and soon carried on his story. "When they didn't turn up we knew somethin' was wrong. We tried to find them, but a passing villager told us that they were taken by him. She said that they're to be hung in Nottingham tomorrow at noon."

We sat for a moment in complete silence. We all knew that we could never sneak into the Nottingham gaol's without help; it was just guarded to well. "We'll just have to find a way to rescue them." I spoke softly. Everyone stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Marian, no one has ever broken into the Nottingham gaol or from the noose. We all love Robin and Will dearly, but we can't get in." Rosa tried to reason with me, but I would not listen.

"There has to be a way. We can do it. We can't steal them away at the noose, but if we were to steal into the castle and spirit them away from there." John shook his head while Lara sat, glossy eyed, staring intently into the fire.

Suddenly, someone spoke. "There is a way." I looked, amazed, at Much. They were the first words he had spoken since they had arrived. He had barely spoken at all since his cousin had died. "We can always ask Tom."

A look of hope flitted through everyone sitting around the fire, except me. "Tom? Who is he?" I asked.

"Only the best thief in all of Nottinghamshire." Much grinned grimly. "If anyone knows a way into Nottingham, it'll be Tom."

"But I've never heard of him." I honestly told Much.

"That's the point. He's never been caught. Ever."

I expected everyone to agree and say that it was a worthwhile plan, but Lottie looked worried. "Robin won't like that, no 'e won't."

"Why ever not?" I asked, puzzled.

"Robin hates Tom." Lara answered me. "But you know what? Who gives a damn. If Tom gets them out alive, Robin will 'ave to live with it." And so it was decided, we would call on Tom for help.

John, however, was worried that the Sheriff might have had them followed back to the camp. "It's doubtful," he told us. "But we were so dazed by what had happened, they could have followed us. I think it's better if Much and me stayed here. We'll rally the others in case they attack. It wouldn't do for you to come back with Will and Robin only to find the camp a smoking graveyard." We all agreed on this. In the end it would be Rosa, Lara and myself who would go. Accompanied by Rosa's friend, Fawne, who was Tom's sweetheart and would help us convince him. Before noon we had set out for Nottingham, to save our friends.


	13. Rescue at Nottingham

Review and all that jazz...'coz my flying monkeys will eat-up your no-longer-sticky-sticky-notes.

Skrblr, I'll try. And thanks again. :uber-uber-uber-huggle:

------------

Before nightfall we were in Nottingham; we left straightaway and were lucky enough to reach the gates an hour or two before they closed. I found it strange that we could just walk in, fully armed, without more than a few words from the guards. Of course everyone nowadays had weapons with them; there were too many rogues and outlaws walking the streets. Since only Lara and Fawne brought their horses inside (Rosa and I left ours with a friend some miles back) we did not look to odd. Even I, whose posters were up on the walls as a kidnapped lady, was not halted. But then again, who would look twice at some grubby peasant woman? Not the guards, not the Sheriff, not even Gisbourne. And so it seemed safe enough.

Rosa and Fawne set out at once to find Tom, while Lara I made our way to a certain inn where we knew we would be safe. It was run by a friend of ours, and one of the only places where we could plot and plan safely.

As we strolled through the small streets that made up Nottingham, I found myself overcome with new sights and smells. Though I'd been in Nottingham before (for we used to live very close) I had never seen it from a peasant's point of view. I had always ridden in on a grand horse, surrounded by guards. Lara walked me through the many stalls that had only just started packing up. The smell of wet clay overwhelmed me on Potters Row, and the shouting of the merchants in the jewelry stalls nearly deafened me. I was also amazed that as we weaved our way through the herbswives' stalls, I recognized nearly every herb on sale there. My knowledge had grown considerably since Rosa had taken me in.

Finally we reached a small inn, tucked away in a small corner of Nottingham, almost right underneath Nottingham Castle. A perfect spot. Lara pushed the door open and quickly slipped inside; I followed straight after her, keeping my hood up. The heavy door shut behind us and the noise outside dwindled to muffled voices and footsteps. I peered round the tiny common room, my eyes alert under my hood. Everything seemed very hazy. Smoke drifted out from the fireplace filling the room since they did not have a chimney. It was almost completely empty; only a few, half-drunken strangers sat sprawled out in their chairs. A short, bulky man stood behind the bar, peering at us. When Lara shook of her hood his eyes grew wide and before we could speak, he scuttled of into the kitchens. For a moment I felt worried, but then a woman, just as short, bulky and old as he was, came out of the kitchen. From the way her brow wrinkled in a stubborn line, and her large hands that rested on her hips, I knew this woman was in charge. She smiled, though it was more of a grimace, and shooed us up a narrow staircase. There were four rooms upstairs, two on the left and two on the right. One I guessed was the old couple's room. The other three must have been guest rooms. Lara ushered me into the first door on the left, then dropped two silver coins into the old woman's palm. Her greedy fingers closed round the coins before they disappeared into her pocket.

With the door shut behind us, all Lara and I could do was wait. Several minutes later I heard the sound of a door shutting downstairs and some scuffling footsteps coming up the stairs. Our door opened and in trouped Rosa, Fawne and a young man, his hair the colour of dull copper. From the moment I laid eyes on Tom, I knew why he had never been caught. His face seemed to slip and change before my very eyes. His features were so precise, yet it seemed that unless he wanted you to notice him, you would not glance twice at him in the streets. "Good evening, my ladies." He spoke softly, his voice slick and charming. Tom sat down on the double bed in the middle of the room, Fawne seating herself so close that she was nearly sitting on his lap. For a few, long moments, the thief and I studied each other. He seemed to have eyes for no one but me. I admit, it felt uncomfortable. But I stared back with a look just as scrutinizing as his.

"You must be the lady Marian. So the rumours were true," he said, scratching at his cheek all the while, though it barely had enough stubble to cover it. "Well, you're a pretty one and no mistake. Tell me, do you trust her?" Tom's question was so unexpected that it took a minute for the outlaws to register what he had just asked.

"Aye, I trust her. As do we all." Rosa's voice spoke clearly and sincerely. When no one disagreed with her, Tom simply smiled to himself, as if he knew some private joke, and did not push the subject.

"Well, Fawne has explained your situation to me. And I have agreed to help." There was the sound of relieved sighs all around. But I did not feel so relieved and I definitely did not trust Tom.

"I have also thought up a cunning plan," Tom carried on. "I have a delivery to make to the kitchens in the castle as it is, two of you will come with me. The other two will stay outside, guarding the horses and waiting for us to return. We will simply take a detour to the dungeons." He stared round at us, waiting to see our reactions. Everyone, including myself, liked the plan. It was simple enough to not go wrong, but yet...

"What if we get caught on the way out?" I asked. "Everyone knows what Robin and Will look like. We could be easily caught-" My words were cut off as Tom spoke over me.

"Do not worry little one. No one has ever caught me or my people yet. Trust me. But since you look so worried...There is a small store room two corridors down from the dungeons. Many women's clothes are folded there. Will and Robin can take a few." Tom leaned back against the wall, looking very pleased with himself. Fawne looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment, but then I realised that she wanted to laugh. Though I could see her point - Robin and Will in women's clothing...

We soon stood up to leave; we had decided that Fawne and I would go with Tom while Lara and Rosa waited outside to look after the horses. As I followed them down the stairs, I realised to my surprise my dagger was gone. _Must have left it upstairs_, I thought and told Rosa that I was just going to fetch something. As I reached the landing I felt a sudden chill come over me, something was wrong. I tiptoed towards our room and opened the door slightly. There, sitting on the bed, was Tom; in his smooth hands he held my dagger. I was so stunned that I could not speak; he stood up and came towards me.

"Is this yours?" he asked me innocently. I nodded. He offered the hilt to me and I took it. As I turned to leave he came up behind me and put a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"I know many things that none other do. Plans, secrets, _traitors_. So be careful, my pretty." Those whispered words shook me right to the core. But when I looked up, he was gone. I stood there for several moment, rooted to the spot. When I finally went downstairs, I started to wonder if I had just dreamed the whole thing.

----------------

Tom started to lead us down into the dungeons. As we travelled further down with the baskets of food in our hands, I noticed that it was getting much colder; and then I started to get paranoid. I kept imagining that we would meet Gisbourne at every corner and turn; but we did not meet him. Suddenly a guard strolled down a corridor; I nearly froze but Fawne jabbed me in the back with her basket.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?" the guard asked us.

"Oh, just going to the kitchens. But we've got a bit lost. Could you show us the way?" Tom lied smoothly. The guard simply nodded and started waking in front of us. Fawne and I tried to slip away but he kept turning round to look at us. When we finally reached the kitchens he left. Tom took the food from us and kissed Fawne gently on the cheek.

"You remember the way, don't you? Now quick, go." He wished us luck then disappeared into the steaming, busy kitchens. We hurried back and met almost no one. Eventually we reached the dungeons. Fawne peeked round the stone corner and then pulled back. "That's the dungeons all right. There's two guards playing dice. But I can handle them." Then she vanished round the corner. I stood silently and listened. There was the faint sound of giggling and then Fawne started chatting to the two men. She seemed to carry on talking forever. As I got colder and colder, I started to wonder what she was waiting for.

"You're a pretty girl. Care to keep me warm tonight?" one of the guards asked. I suddenly knew what she had been waiting for.

"Maybe. Depends if you win this game of dice." Fawne answered coyly. I could almost imagine her twisting a lock of silky, hazel hair around her fingertip. I was struck by how much she was doing to rescue Will and Robin; and I whispered a silent thanks to God, that there were such good people in the world. I peeked round the corner and saw that Fawne had positioned herself behind the man whose back was facing the dungeons. The other one wouldn't be able to see me because she was there. I sneaked across the room, keeping close to the shadows and then round the corner that led to the dungeons. There were so many cells that I didn't know which one to go to. If I caught the attention of another prisoner, they might shout for the guards and spoil our plan. Instead I opened the little slot that stood at roughly head height, and looked through it quickly. It was completely silent so the people inside would not hear me. The first cell was empty; the second had one, dark-skinned man. I started to worry, maybe they had been moved? But as I opened the third one's slot I saw Will crouching over someone, his back towards me. I must have made a noise because Will turned round.  
"Will you just leave us alone -" He stopped, frozen. "Marian? Is that...really you?" Will sprinted across the short space in between them and stood up so he was looking at her, face to face. "Gods! I thought you'd never come," he said, almost holding back tears.

"Robin? What's wrong with him?" I cried out in concern for I had just seen Robin behind Will, lying motionless on the cold, stone floor. I could just make out a bruise creeping up his shoulder and a livid cut that cut the lower side of his left cheek and down his top.

"He fought harder than me, fool." But Will's words were soft, only gently chastising him. I went to open the door and realized it was locked. _You idiot! Of course the damn door is locked. Did you expect it to be open? Or did you think the key would be hanging conveniently in the key hole?_

"Just a minute, let me get the key." I whispered to Will, then ran back down the corridor. I peered round the corner and saw Fawne, still chattering animatedly to the men. For a moment Fawne paused, her eyes drawn to the shorter man's belt. I saw a glint of metal. He had the keys.

"Joseph, would you get me a drink? I'm so thirsty..." Fawne spoke, her face set as if she could barely stop herself giggling. The man who was facing me stood up and I quickly drew myself back, behind the wall. I heard footsteps trailing off, and then a heavy thud in the guard's room. I glanced round and saw Fawne standing over a man's body.

"What did you do?" I asked, puzzled.

"The pressure points on his neck. Tom taught it to me a long time ago." I stood there staring, she seemed so young and innocent. Even as she stood in front of me I could not imagine she had just done that. And to kill a man for just some outlaw... I had the feeling that Fawne knew Robin better than I thought. We grabbed the keys and dragged the dead man's corpse round the corner. He was quite tall and skinny, going prematurely bald as well. Fawne then quickly turned to wait for the other guard as I struggled to unlock the door. Why did the most rusty, hardest to open locked door always have to be the one I was trying to get into? Eventually the door swung open, letting some fresh air flood into the cell. I was amazed at how claustrophobic I felt, even just standing in the entrance. It would have been a good sized cell for one man, but two? And now I was there. I quickly stepped out and let them through. Will was not looking to well, but Robin was worse. He had just woken and was limping badly on his right leg. I undid their shackles and helped them out. We cautiously stumbled down the corridor and were just in time to see the other guard return.

"Where'd he go -" He was cut off by Fawne's quick movement. Within moments he was lying on the floor, as dead as his partner. I stood there, gaping. Robin was chuckling weakly next to me.

"Deer in sheep's clothing." I heard him mutter.

"You're like a wild animal Fawne!" I exclaimed. Fawne smiled at me and started to pull the dead man's body down the corridor.

"A deer is not a tame animal. Just as wild and ferocious as a tiger." Robin spoke softly. I stood, even more puzzled. But then I understood. Fawne's name meant 'young deer', and everyone knew how fiercely a deer would defend her young. As I stood, pondering this, Fawne came back. She threw her arms around Robin and embraced him warmly.

"I am so glad you are back, brother," she whispered to him. I think my mouth must dropped open then. Brother? Will started to laugh at my confusion. He could not stop laughing. I did not think it was that funny, but I think he needed to laugh after the despair they had felt in the dungeon.

"You know I'm to be married to Tom soon," Fawne explained to me. I nodded and listened. "Well, since Tom is half-brother to Robin, I guess he's sort of like my brother. Plus he's so young and little, I've always had to look out for him." Fawne laughed and ruffled Robin's hair. I simply stared at them. Robin grinned sheepishly at me; I was under the impression that Fawne thought I had already known. So I said nothing but kept glancing back at Robin.

Fawne explained the plan to Robin and Will, who immediately started to protest. I grinned but said nothing. I had been worried the whole way into Nottingham, but now I felt more relaxed. I was looking forward to seeing them dressed as women. I felt better than I had all day; _we might just be able to pull this off, _I thought to myself. After all, people never got caught this far into an adventure. According to the legends that is. Though apparently the Sheriff did not like to stick to the rules, or maybe the story-tellers had just never attempted a rescue mission before, for Arelveli walked in at that exact moment with some soldier at his side. For a moment we all stood stock still, staring, dazed at each other. Then we all drew our swords. I dropped my dagger next to Will so he could use it and drew my sword. Before I could lunge at the Sheriff, Fawne sped past me and attacked him viciously. I turned to see the other soldier running off. I went to chase him but heard Fawne cry out. She was struggling with the Sheriff. For a moment I hesitated, undecided, then rushed to help Fawne. Within moments we had forced him down. His sword recoiled against mine with a sharp noise, like nails on a black board, before he gave way. The Sheriff's sword went flying as Fawne pushed him to his knees and set her blade at his throat.

"Just throw him in a cell Fawne, we don't have much time," I told her, my thoughts going back to the soldier who has escaped. Fawne pulled the Sheriff up and snarled at him, then threw him into the first cell. She quickly locked the door then we rushed out the doorway. There was no time to disguise Robin and Will so we just had to run and hope for the best.

But as we turned into the hall, Gisbourne stood there, waiting. That was when panic took over. We split up; Fawne and Will running down one side-corridor, towards the kitchens, Robin and I down another with Gisbourne right behind us. Somehow I managed to outrun him, but I got separated from Robin in the process. I flew down corridor after corridor; they all looked the same, blurred into one long road. The stone walls seemed to move around me, closing in around me like animals hunting prey. Soon I was gasping for breath, but I could not stop. My feet seemed to belong to someone else, I could hear them pounding on the cold floor but I did not feel a thing.

Eventually I came to a stop. I leaned against the wall, nestled in between two tapestries. My breathing was shallow and came out in short gasps. Finally I calmed down a bit. It seemed I had gotten away. At the precise moment, Gisbourne appeared from the shadows, a cruel grin spread across his face. His eyes glinted in the dim light; he seemed half mad, like he had at the battle in the forest.

I went to scream but Gisbourne already has his large hand across my mouth, stifling my cries for help. I tried to pull away but to no avail. I caught sight of the lump that was left of his left arm. I had cut it off at the elbow with my sword. Guy saw me staring at it, and his grin widened even more. He dragged me to a door, just a few feet away. He paused for a moment to unlock the it, but his grip did not loosen, no matter how much I struggled.

Finally he unlocked the door and pushed me in. For a moment I was out of his grip. That moment was all I needed. I turned and attacked Gisbourne; his stump battering against my face. I went to get my sword, but then I realised that he had already gotten hold of it and had thrown it across the room, out of my reach. Even with only one hand, Guy was stronger than me. His huge hand clutched at my wrists, pulling me closer to him. "Let me go, you beast!" I cried. Suddenly I heard the shuffling of footsteps outside; hope welled up inside of me. But it was only a Nottingham soldier.

"Sir, we can't find the others. What do we do?" the soldier asked nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but at Gisbourne.

"Stand guard at the door, don't let anyone in. No matter what." And my tiny glow of hope was drowned in those few words. How would anybody rescue me with soldiers guarding the door? Guy started to haul me towards the magnificent bed that lay in the middle of the room. All of a sudden I understood why he had brought me here. As realisation flooded through me, my emerald eyes widened in horror. Guy must have noticed this, for an evil laugh escaped his lips.

"Do not fight me, my dear. I do not have to be your foe." Gisbourne spoke softly in my ear, his voice charming yet cunning. "What you did back in the forest," he waved his stump in the air, "that was a tragic mistake. Caused by the influence of those conniving outlaws." I stopped struggling, and simply stared into those dark eyes. "That's right Marian. Just give in, and then I will take you right back home. The life of an outlaw could not be pleasing to a woman of your standards." I shook my head slightly, my auburn hair falling on my face. Gisbourne stared down at me, grinning; he thought he had won. His grip loosened ever so slightly and I took my chance. Instead of pushing him aside and running off, I gently peeled his hand of my shoulder and straightened my body. It was pressed closer to his then I would have liked, but at least I was standing. He could not take his eyes off me. They inspected me greedily. I felt like retching, but forced myself to smile softly. I gently pushed him away from me before speaking.

"Sir Gisbourne, I do want to go home." And that was true. When I had first joined the outlaws, I would have jumped at the chance to return to Holt Manor. The life of the outlaws, no matter how free it was, was a hard one. Sleeping on straw cots, rising early and working all day; it was a harsh life and one I was not used to. But slowly, so slowly that I barely noticed, I began to settle in. I started to laugh at Allan's jokes and genuinely wish Rosa good night, even though I was still intent on betraying them. And I started to enjoy my work, and the time came when I came to love healing and helping others. _My home is the forest, and the outlaws my family,_ I thought silently to myself. A smile must have shown on my face for Gisbourne eyed me curiously.

I turned, and spat in his face.

For a moment Guy simply stared at me, blinking saliva out of his eyes. Then with a quick flip of his good hand he hit me across my cheek, so hard that I fell over and onto the bed. When I looked up all I could see was his monstrous shadow, sneering and looming over me. _I'm done for._


	14. Towers and Turrets

Wow...this next chapter came out pretty quick, for me anyway. Please review, for everyone knows that my BBQ Sauce bottles will devour your pretzels or any other armies you may have by you.

skrblr: When you say spirals down, do you mean as in its not as good or it spirals down a way you didn't see it going? And thanks for reviewing, since no one else is:(

And if I by accident write that Marian has black or aubrun hair here, please correct me. She has brown, the other Marian in the other book has aburn and none of them have black 'cept Robin

Blah blah blah...hope you like this chapter. What is going to happen to Marian? Will some random outlaw guy come to her rescue or will the evil Gisbourne get his way with her? Or will she bite of his other hand? Read on too see...

-------------------

As I turned the corner I found myself at a dead end, a small tapestry hung on one wall. Opposite it was a door that most likely lead into a bedroom. I paused for a moment and wondered whether to go inside or go back and find Marian. Gisbourne had chased us up the stairs, but when we separated, Gisbourne followed her. He was after Marian, not me. I turned my back on the door but before I had taken more than a few steps towards the staircase, I heard a noise coming from behind the it. It sounded as if something expensive had fallen inside, or someone had thrown it. My eyes widened as I raced towards the door and pulled it open. Surprisingly it was not locked. I stepped into the room, ready to attack Gisbourne or whoever might have been there. But there was no one. The room was utterly silent, only my ragged breathing disturbing the silence. But I had heard something. I was sure of it.

Quietly I crept across the room, alert for any sound or movement. I checked in the wardrobes, even under the bed. Nothing. Finally, when I was satisfied there was no one in the room, I heard another crashing sound coming from outside. Only then did I realize that there was a small balcony leading out from the bedroom. With my sword held high (I had found it outside the guard room), I slowly made my way to the balcony. With one sudden fling of the hand I pushed open the door to find...a cat. A small tabby cat sat on the floor, eyeing my suspiciously. Two broken vases on either side of her. I sighed, shook my head and sheathed my sword. The cat, now sure that I was not going to slice her in to two, turned back to licking her paws clean. I checked the whole balcony and found no one there. For a few moments I studied my surroundings; above me, some few feet up, was another balcony, most probably in the east wing; I heard some voices but though nothing of it. There was nothing there for me to use so I turned and left the room, leaving the balcony and the cat in peace.

I retraced my steps back to where Marian and I had been separated and hesitated, wondering which way to go. There were two stairways, one leading to the west wing and the other to the east wing. On a spur of the moment decision, I decided to go down the west staircase, and pray that this was the right way. But before I had taken no more than half a dozen steps, I heard a faint cry for help echo down the dismal stairway. I was sure it was Marian. Without another thought, I rushed back down the corridor and took the east stairs. I did not know what Gisbourne would do to Marian, but I knew he would do no good. And so I took the stairs, two at a time 'til I reached the landing. Just down the corridor, a few feet away, stood three soldiers guarding a door. The cries for help were coming from inside. They were in there.

I charged at the soldiers, catching them off guard. The one closest to me was dead before he could even draw his sword, but the other two had more time to react. They drew their swords and attacked me. I was a good swordsman, but this was two against one, and I was tired, wounded. I slashed and parried in equal turns, fighting off one of the soldiers. But his partner, an older and more experienced man was behind me; with a quick strike of his sword he sliced at my knee. I cried out, falling backwards against the tapestries. They both turned to me, blades drawn. From inside the room I heard what sounded like something breaking, and a cry of pain. The cry belonged to Marian. Anger and rage filled me, and in that one moment nothing would stop me getting into that room.

I pushed myself off the ground, using the tapestries to help me balance. The older soldier was already after me- I scrambled for my sword which had fallen just a few feet away. With a quick roll, I was out of the soldier's reach and close enough to grab my sword. As he charged at me, I raised my sword and thrust it into his chest. The soldier froze, a look of surprise stretched across his face. I pulled my sword and jumped out of the way of his body. The other soldier took one look at his dead comrade, and fled. I slammed all my weight against the heavy oak door, but it was unlocked and swung open easily. Gisbourne had obviously not expected me to get past his guards so easily.

In the far corner of the room, Marian was cowering away from the huge bulk that was Guy of Gisbourne. She was trembling, the look on her face was one of pure terror. Her bright, emerald eyes widened as she noticed me, standing in the doorway. Gisbourne turned his head slowly towards me, like a hunter sniffing out its prey. Only then, as Gisbourne turned his body in my direction, did I see the full extent of the damage Marian had suffered. Her forest green dress was torn at the left shoulder, and sliced all the way down to her hip. Marian held her dress together with one bloody hand, while Gisbourne held her against the wall. A sword lay at Gisbourne's feet, one I recognized as Marian's, and the tip was covered with droplets of blood.

Gisbourne grinned lazily as we stood facing each other. His hand held Marian's wrist easily, even though she was struggling with all her might. I realized that she was too weak, she had lost to much blood, that her legs could barely support her weight. But there were other obvious signs that Marian had fought back, one being the three long scratches Gisbourne had running across his face. One coming dangerously close to his right eye. But they did not seem too deep. 'Twas a shame.

"Step away Gisbourne," I spoke softly, anger filling into my every word. Then he laughed. A cold, cruel laugh that sent shivers down my spine and made my hair stand on end. I could not stand it, not one more moment in his presence, not one more moment of watching Marian tremble in his clutches. I lunged at him with my naked blade, aiming for the neck, but alas, with a flick of his blade, Gisbourne easily parried my lunge.

"Dose thou really think a mere boy, like the likes of thee could best me? If so, you were gravely mistaken." With that he dropped Marian and attacked me. For a few moments I managed to hold him off; I thrust at his left arm, the weaker one, so that droplets of blood sprayed over my blade, but he did not stop. Slowly but surely, he was driving me towards the door. I could only dodge and parry his blows. I tried as hard as I could, battling fiercely. I swung at his weak side, and he moved to defend it, but I had only feinted. I changed the direction of my blow and aimed it at his right hip, and using the force of the blow I propelled myself away from Gisbourne and towards Marian. My blow had not hurt Gisbourne as badly as I could have wished, for I hit him with the side of my sword, but he was severely winded and gasping for breath.

---------------------

I leaned against the cold stone walls, feeing faint as my chestnut locks swung over my face. The whole of my left side had gone numb. The pain had been agonizing, but this numbness that had spread from my shoulder, down my waist and across my stomach to my right hip was even more horrific. I started to tremble as panic rose swiftly through me. I watched Robin and Gisbourne battle each other with concern, but there was no more I could do. I felt so weak that I could barely stand. A deep puddle of dark liquid had settled around me. As I keeled over, I felt the blood rush over me as I half-lay, half-knelt it a pool of my own blood.

Robin swung towards me, kneeling over me as he checked my wound. I saw him grimace and stare worriedly at me. He quickly took of his cloak and wrapped it round me before helping me up. I leant, almost completely helpless, in his arms. We turned and Robin led me to the balcony that led of from Gisbourne's room. A sudden wave of chilled winter air hit us as he closed the door firmly behind us. But it would not hold Gisbourne for long. Somewhere below, a cat yowled as a bird flew by.

"Marian," Robin murmured to me softly. "I have an idea. But you may not like it. Just bear with me for a few more minutes." I nodded faintly as he led me to the very edge of the balcony. Suddenly behind us the door flew wide open and Gisbourne stepped out, his eyes filled with a mad rage. With one last desperate move, Robin held me tightly in his right arm and with the other he swung us over the low edge of the balcony. This sudden action jarred all my senses, and as I felt cold air fly past me, darkness started to invade my vision, then everything went black.

----------------------

I swung my left hand out and felt the cold touch of stone greet my eager fingers; I gripped the lowest ridge of the balcony and used it to push Marian and myself onto the balcony below. The tabby cat screeched at us as she scampered inside. The shock of the fall had sent Marian into a deep faint. Considering the pain she must have been in, I considered it a blessing. As I adjusted her body in my arms I heard a voice above me. I glanced upwards and saw Gisbourne looking over, his eyes flaming. In my arms, Marian coughed but remained unconscious. I glanced at her for a moment then back at Gisbourne. And in that one moment his whole face changed. His eyes were calmer and his features were back to their normal, relaxed posture.

"You cannot trust her, Robin," he cackled. "You think that you can trust her, but you know, deep inside you cannot. She is in league with me, from the day she joined your merry camp in the forest. The lady in your arms is a traitor, and would betray you and your pitiful kind without hesitating." With that he disappeared back into his room. I did not know what to think of his words, they sounded like the words of a man using his last, desperate roll of a dice to win a game. But there was something there, something in his voice that made me want to pause and think. But of course, I could not. Gisbourne was no doubt on his way to our balcony as I stood there, pondering. I turned and ran out of the room, past the tabby cat and down the corridors. Within minutes I had made my way into the main entrance hall. The servants, maids, cooks and others quickly made way for me to come through, then came back together so I was lost in the crowd. An unexpected hand on my shoulder startled me, I whirled round and came face to face with Fawne.

"Quick, come with me," she muttered then disappeared into the crowd of people. I followed her as best as I could and soon we were standing in the stables of some inn.

"Robin! Thank goodness you're safe!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Lara strode through, a horse behind her. But when she caught sight of Marian's limp body in my arms, she became somber. "Is she...?" she asked tensely. I shook my head as Rosa and Will took her from me.

"We have to get out of here," I spoke quickly.

"We cannot escape unnoticed, Robin," Rosa spoke fearfully. "'Twould be better if we were to stay here, there are people we can stay with who would keep us safe-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"No Rosa. I must get her home. And besides, Gisbourne will be searching every house and building in Nottingham." Fawne nodded grimly as she glanced over at Marian. Rosa had stopped the bleeding as much as she could have, and Will now held her in his arms.

"You take the horse and ride straight out the gates," Will told me in a firm voice. "We'll take care of the distraction and everything else. The people of Nottingham will fight for you." I hesitated for a moment, wondering whether I could leave my friends here, in the midst of the lion's den. But I had no choice but to agree. As I mounted one of the horses, Will came up and lifted Marian up so she sat in front of me. I wrapped one protective arm around her slim waist, and with the other held the horses reigns.

"Take care of my girl, and get her home safe," Rosa murmured to me. I said nothing but smiled comfortingly, then urged my horse forward. We rode towards the gates. The serfs parted for us and then mingled back together, stopping the soldiers from reaching us. A few arrows sped towards us, but missed us by several feet. The guards at the gate did not stop us as we rode through the huge archways. And only after we were well on our way did they half-heartedly call for the Sheriff.

----------------

I rode into the forest camp a few hours later. Carefully I dismounted, making sure that I did not hurt Marian. Much hurried forward to greet me, his eyes shining with relief. But then he saw what I held in my arms, and he stopped, silent. Without a word I strode forward, towards the Healer's Hut. As I approached the ladder that led up to the Healer's, a group of ragged children gathered round. And it was not only them but others as well. Women paused from skinning a hare to watch, men peered from under bundles of clothing their wives had forced them to wash, all of them watching. As I reached the dais around the Healers, John and Lottie appeared at the entrance. Both gasped as they saw Marian. John ushered us inside as Lottie took Marian from my arms. As the curtain closed behind me, a wave of heat rushed over me. I sat myself down on a roughly made, four-legged stool next to Lottie and watched silently as she set about cleaning Marian's wounds.

"Robin..." John hesitated as he watched me. "Can you tell us what happened?" For a moment I did not reply and he did not press the subject.

"I'll tell thee everything I know, but later. When she wakes." After that I said no more and simply sat there, watching her.

* * *

A scatter of weak rays of sunlight peered through the windows and doorway of the Healer's Hut as I sat next to the sleeping figure that was Marian. She had slept the whole night, not once had she woken. In fact, she had barely stirred at all, even when Lottie had cleaned her wounds. I had not moved much either, the whole night I sat watching; hoping, praying that she would wake. John sat by the hearth some feet away, poking the fire with a stick. He had said but a few words the whole night, yet I knew something was bothering him. He stood up abruptly and start pacing the floor again. Finally he stopped and turned to me.

"Listen Rob, I know you do not wish to talk, but I have to ask..." His voice trailed off into silence. I looked up at him, focusing my attention on him. He looked tired, concerned and older than he had any right to be.

"She's fine, her and Fawne. Will and Lara as well. They'll be back soon. Do not worry yourself." John nodded, satisfied and sat back down. Moments later Lottie entered the room, a look of excitement on her worn face.

"They're back!" she cried. "All of them, back safe and sound." John jumped up from his seat and rushed towards the doorway, but then he paused and looked back at me. I nodded and watched, slightly amused, as Lottie ushered him out to see them. As they left I ran my fingers through my black locks of hair and returned to what I had been pondering a few minutes ago.

_I know I cannot trust Gisbourne, _I thought. Yet something kept nagging me, something I could not quite place my finger on. Far below I could hear the cheers for their return. I started to wonder whether the outlaws would ever cheer for Marian like that. Would they ever grow to accept her as one of them? Rosa had, John trusted her, Will, even Lara believed in her now. And Allan. _If it was not for Marian, I would be dead right now. I owed her my life._

Suddenly a low moan startled me from my thoughts, I turned to see Marian tossing in her sleep. She murmured something under her breath. I strained my ear to hear what she was saying and realized she was calling out a name, my name. "Robin..." she murmured faintly.

"Marian? Can you hear me?" I asked tentatively. For a moment nothing happened, then she opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I could do nothing but gaze at her, taking in how beautiful she was. Long brunette locks of hair spilled across the pillow, her emerald eyes stared up at me, sparkling with joy, a small smile on her soft lips. She struggled to sit up. I went forward to help her. As I helped her upright, Marian hesitated, as if taken by a sudden thought. Then she leaned forward into my arms. I held her as close as I could, stroking her dark hair as it spilled through my fingers like water. I sat there, content to simply hold her in my arms, thankful that we were both alive. Glossy tears fell from her bright eyes, and I knew why. When I had been captured, all I could think about was that I would never get to hold her again, to lie in her arms.

Finally she drew away, and then kissed me. Her lips were so soft against mine, inviting and warm. I returned the kiss passionately. Holding her in my arms, I forgot everything Gisbourne had said, any doubts I had felt. I knew from that moment, that I would love her to the very depths of my soul, forever.


	15. Queen of May

Did you know that May day goes way back to those ancient days where 'ye old inns' were a lot more common? And the Queen of the May used to dance with Robin Goodfellow, aka The Green man, a predecessor of our beloved Robyne Hoode. Intrusting, eh?

My hands worked at the strips of the thin and bendy reeds, skillfully weaving them together to make a basket. The shouts of children above me, running through the network of ladders and bridges that made up the Outlaw Camp, cheered me greatly. The fact that they could now run barefoot without suffering terrible frostbite made me believe that my first winter with the outlaws really had ended. But of course spring did not officially begin until the May Day festivities had begun. And they would start tonight, the last day of April and the eve of May Day. The basket I was weaving would be filled with flowers and blossoms, and carried by young girls who would go to crown the Queen of May.

Even though May Day started in the evening, as the sun set, the preparations had begun many days ago and were only being finished now. Will, Much and Lara were preparing the food for the feast that would take place, but they had to be hidden away so that no one could see the delicacies they were making. John and Rosa were setting out the long wooden tables where all the food and drink would be placed. In some clearing, far away, Devan would be working with the few musicians we had with us. Devan was a minstrel who came every spring to sing and play his music to us outlaws. But Fawne had the hardest and most tiresome duty of all. She was seeing to our guests. Every year at the May festival, serfs and peasants flocked from the nearby villages to join the outlaws in our celebrations, swelling our numbers to a little over a thousand. It was strange, to think how many outlaws there really were in the camp. And it was not just outlaws that lived with us; not everyone had a price on his head. Some people could not pay their taxes and were forced out of their homes, others had grievances against a certain lord or knight. Sooner or later they came to us for help. Some only stayed only long enough to rest awhile, then would go on and make a living in the "honorable world". But many stayed with us. Though our life was harsh, it was free of taxes and cruel laws. Almost all the huts in the trees were made for families. There were three more camps, smaller but still large, dotted around Sherwood. It was a wonder that we had not been discovered by foresters, but the outlaws had built the Camp far from any forester's path. Our camps were not in the King's hunting grounds and so were actually perfectly legal, only their inhabitants were outlaws. And the foresters were too frightened to venture far enough to even hear our camp.

Men would often go hunting in small groups then bring back any venison for their families. If food was scarce, they would have to give half of their hunt to the leader of their camp, who would then spread it amongst everyone. We worked as any village, with the carpenters, the blacksmiths and all the other trades. But our lives were more desperate. If the carpenters did not finish their work fast enough, we would all die of a chill because we had no roofs over our heads. If the blacksmiths did not work efficiently, we would suffer since we had constant need of our swords and daggers.

We even grew our own food; small plots of land was saved for growing vegetables. When the harvest season came, we spread out to nearby villages and towns and work with them in their work for an equal share of the crops. In return for this kindness, we not only helped bring the crop in faster but we offered them shelter should the winter turn harsher then usual.

Someone calling my name drew me out of my thoughts as I looked around to see who needed my assistance. A gentle breeze tugged at my dark hair as I craned my neck to see who was approaching. The moment I set eyes on those obsidian locks which were so much darker than mine, and those black, yet warm eyes, I knew who it was. "Robin!" I cried aloud as he finally stopped at my side. "Thou art back. I missed thee," I murmured as he took me into his arms.

"And I thee too, my love." We sat like this for a few moments, my heart beating faster as he held me. Finally I broke away and looked out over the busy camp.

"I thought thou mightest not return in time," I mentioned casually. Robin smiled and put an arm around my shoulders as I leaned against him.

"I could not leave thee to dance by thyself, or worse! Have another gallant young outlaw come and steal thee for himself."

I smiled at this remark; "There is no other outlaw like thee, Robin." He grinned at me as I reached out and continued to weave the basket. "Where hast thou been this past se'nnight? Causing mischief no doubt, for those nobles who wish to pass through the highroad?" Robin had been gone only for seven days, yet I had missed his presence greatly. And I was not the only one who was worried over the loss of her man. "Rosa's been different since John and thee left," I told him. Robin nodded as if this news was to be expected. I wondered if John had missed Rosa. Or would he not return her affection?

"Indeed we were mischief-making, my dear. Several parties went on to Nottingham with their purses considerably lighter. But even so, we did not achieve our goal." He smiled sadly at me. "No news has come in of Gisbourne's whereabouts, nothing about his plans. In fact, nobody has even seen him. It is as if he's disappeared of the face off earth." This news disturbed me greatly. Robin must have noticed, for he tried to reassure me. "'Tis better thus, Marian. He is not here to bother us. If he were, our spies and scouts would have found out." I shook my head as I looked round the camp. If Gisbourne were to find us, every single outlaw - man, woman or child- would be slaughtered.

"I'd rather have him where we can keep an eye on him and his doings," I sighed, my fingers following the rough surface of the basket.

"Why not put that down," he said and gently took the basket from my hands. "And come with me." I smiled and did so, placing the reed basket on the ground. Robin wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked past the many people preparing for the celebrations. My wound had healed better than we could have hoped for, and Robin and Will had also seemed to be recovering from their capture. Though it had dented the outlaw camp's spirits, even when Robin returned alive (if not unhurt).

We ended up helping Lottie in our hut. She was making dresses for the night's dancing. Many a mother and grandmother would be sewing a May dress for their daughters, and Lottie was making them for any girl who did not have a mother to do it for her. Mine had already been finished yesternight, but I was not allowed to see till that night. Just a moon ago, John and Much had raided a passing merchant on the highroad through Sherwood. They had asked him if he had much of worth in his cart; the merchant had replied that he had only some spare clothes, three silver coins and a few tools in his wagon. Much had told him politely that if that was indeed true, they would let him on his way. However when John had raided the cart, they'd found several long rolls of bright cloth, jewels and more than a few purses full of coins. Along with several 'spare' suits of clothing. But Much and John had been merciful. They did not take everything, leaving him with the clothes on his back and and a spare tunic which he could carry to Nottingham. Though the merchant had not seen it as mercy. He had shouted after them in angry French, cursing with every word he knew. And so this cloth was set to good use, for making new clothing for the May Day dancers.

"I do not think I can wait!" I cried excitedly as I helped Lottie stitch a sleeve together. "I cannot wait for the dancing, the bonfire, the music. Even the choosing of the May Queen!" My words rushed out of my mouth as I rambled on. I knew very well that I would never be chosen to be Queen of the May. The adults grouped together a se'nnight before May Day to decide on which young maid would be crowned May Queen, and which young man would be granted the title of the Green Man, after the spirit that wondered the forests and would come and dance with the May Queen. "We never celebrated May Day back at Holt manor, the nobles never approved of it. They called them 'a pagan tradition worth only of the peasants'. But I would sometimes hear the people in the towns and villages nearby playing music and dancing around the bonfire. How I envied them..." Lottie smiled as she took the last pin out of her mouth and put the dress aside.

"Well, my honey, you'll have to make up for those missed years while you can. I am to old too be dancing, so you must do it for me." Lottie stroked my hair before quietly getting up and going to the Healer's Hut. It was not just I who had found comfort and solace in the deep forests of Sherwood. I had never seen Lottie so happy as she settled into her role as healer; but I also noticed that she was not as young as she used to be. I had known Lottie for as long as I could remember. She had always been the one to protect me, to mother me; but now I was seventeen and would turn eighteen in the winter that would follow this summer. Soon I would have to find a permanent place in the world, but would it be with the outlaws? It was with this thought lingering in my mind that I did permit Robin to escort me down the ladder.

-----------------------------------------------------

Flames licked the stars, bright against the night sky. In the middle of a huge clearing, dozens of folk gathered. As the flames reached the top of the bonfire, a hush fell over the crowds as they all turned their attention to the long line of young women that stood regally near the flames, their faces illuminated by the fire. I was standing in the parade of maidens, fanning out around me. It was a plain, yet beautiful, dress made of a soft, silky material. It was a light blue, the same shade as the river that ran through Sherwood; a simple dark blue ribbon was tied around my waist and a small lily had been woven into my hair. After living so long in the same, worn clothes, this felt more like a dream than anything else ever had.

On the other side of the bonfire the adults stood, muttering amongst themselves. Finally an old man, probably the oldest man present, beckoned the youngest girls over and whispered to them the name of the May Queen. Their young faces lit up as they turned to face us; every single one of them held in their hands a long rush-light which they had lit in the bonfire, or a sprig of blossom, and some of the older girls carried baskets of blossoms which they would sprinkle over the May Queen. The youngest girl in the procession stumbled towards us, carrying a wreath made of reeds and crowned with blossoms. The children rushed forward, chanting all the while; "Queen of the May, let us crown her, let us crown her!"

As they danced towards us I found myself looking at each of them, their eyes full of hope and slight admiration at us young women. A few of the girls would be standing where I was next year. I was so lost in thought that I did not notice their clinging hands 'til they grabbed hold of my arms. I was so astonished that I could do naught but laugh and follow them. They led me to stand close to the bonfire; there I knelt gracefully and let them crown me with the wreath of spring. Suddenly they all drew back, leaving me standing alone by the bonfire. I glanced round anxiously, looking for the green man who would dance with me. The young girls who had not been picked made two opposite lines, then joined their hands till they made an archway. Through it danced a tall man dressed all in forest green, his hood drawn up and shadowing his face. Behind him the young boys danced through with amazing suppleness and grace and came to a stop behind the green man. The green man halted at the front of the archway and though I could not see his eyes, I felt he was looking straight into mine. Without a word he pulled back his hood, revealing his face. It was Robin.

------------------------------------------------

As I paused at the front of the archway, I could not believe how beautiful she looked, standing alone by the fire. I pulled back my hood, letting the light from the flames touch my face. I paused, worried for a moment, until Marian smiled. A stunning smile that made my heart beat even faster; her eyes lit up with joy and all I could do was stare at her, taking her in. Then she started towards me, eventually ending in a run. The steady rhythm of a deer-skin drum accompanied by a few simple notes on a flute started; soon it was joined by a fiddle and some other instruments. I took her small, slightly calloused, hands into mine and we started to dance. Everything seemed to vanish - the trees and people and the night sky. Only Marian, myself and the music remained as we moved smoothly to the fixed pulse. Eventually other couples joined us. 'til everyone was dancing. The young women who had not been picked started to twirl around the ancient yew tree that stood in the middle of the clearing, and were then accompanied by the men.

I do not know how long we danced, but neither of us grew tired. Marian's chestnut hair swayed at her back as I gazed into her emerald eyes, and she stared back into my dark ones. We only stopped when the night was thickest and the old man who had told the children about the May Queen stood up on the stump of a tree trunk and bellowed out for silence.

"The night is at its darkest hour. Soon the sun will rise and herald the coming of a new day, the first morning of spring. But we shall welcome the spring by dancing now, led by our Queen and the Green Man." With that he stepped down and we all joined together, dancing around the huge bonfire, ready to welcome the spring. I spied Lara and Will, dancing hand in hand, and later John and Rosa disappearing into the trees. I noticed Marian gazing after them, concerned, but she said nothing.

Eventually the music began to wear off and the couples started to disperse. I turned to Marian and spoke softly in her ear, "I have something to show thee. Wilt thou come?" Marian nodded, her eyes following me curiously as I led her past the clearing and through the forest. Finally we emerged into a tiny clearing, and in it was a small bower I had made early that morning. It was made of reeds woven together and encircled with blossoms. For a moment Marian did nothing except stare at it in surprise. I bit my lip as doubt began to creep back into my mind. But then she smiled and murmured, "'Tis beautiful." I stepped nearer and glanced back at her; without hesitation Marian stepped behind me. The stars above glowed steadily as she came towards me, her gown falling from her shoulders as she slid into my arms.


	16. Witch Hunt

New chapter!

Thank you skrblr for being fantabulous as always! But how do you know that it happens? Maybe they never find out and Marian has to live with it for the rest of her life, or maybe they will find out and exile her or maybe they'll do other stuff that you do not know of! HA!

MWHAHAHAHAH:Cough:HAHAHAHAH...yes, now I've finished with my random evil laughter I must ask you to leave reviews or my giant alarm clocks will be waiting...

* * *

A bright summer's sun shone down on the outlaw camp, casting a magical glow over the blossoming trees. In a small corner of the encampment, almost completely obscured by drooping branches, Will and Rosa sat talking. "Tell me what's wrong, Rosa," Will insisted, stroking Rosa's fair hair. They were as close as brother and sister. Rosa had come to the outlaws as an orphan, like so many other young girls, and had been taken in; she quickly developed a strong bond with Will and Lara.

"'Tis nothing, Will. I've just been feelin' a bit ill lately." Will frowned in doubt but did not press the matter. He leaned back against the firm trunk of a yew tree and closed his eyes, letting the gentle breeze soothe him. Soon June would roll into May's place and summer would start soon after, the season when food would be plentiful and it would be warm enough to sleep under the stars. Out of nowhere a young boy appeared beside them; Will hurriedly opened his eyes and stared at the little boy. He was of roughly nine summers old, but short for his age, with fair blonde hair and dark turquoise eyes. Will smiled at the boy and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Sir," the boy started to speak. "One of the men told me to find you and pass a message on. Master Al'Devera says that Tuck is back-" the young boy was cut off from his speech as Will sat swiftly upright.

"Are you sure?" he asked, urgently. The boy nodded; a large smile appeared across Will's face. "Thank you," he nodded to the boy as he disappeared into the branches. "Did you hear that, Rosa? Tuck's back, and about time." Rosa smiled and stood up, knowing they would have to visit their old friend.

Friar Michael Tuck was an old friend of the outlaws, a rogue friar who lived in a small cottage by the stream that ran through Sherwood. He had met Jack Locksley many years back, when Robin was but a few years old, and since then he had been a fast and loyal friend to the outlaws. In the early months of autumn, Tuck's brother and only living relative fell ill with the fever and Tuck had gone to visit him. The outlaws had not heard from him since but suspected that he had wintered in Whitby, where his brother lived.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the thick network of branches above. A small stream ran between two hills that stood on either side, like guardian angels. Right next to the water was a small cottage, complete with thatched roof, a chicken pen and four goats wandering around outside. Lush grasses sprouted all around, and a few fir trees grew nearby, sheltering the chicken pen. It was to this peaceful sight that Will and Rosa did enter the clearing. Suddenly a giant shadow of a dog came speeding towards them, moving so fast they barely had the chance to blink before she was upon them, but instead of tearing them apart or growling at them, the huge dog threw herself at them, toppling Will over and licking his face with her giant lolling tongue 'til it was covered in very attractive dog-slobber.

"Who goes there?" a roaring voice boomed across the clearing. Out of the small, neat and tidy cottage burst a man as much of a giant as his dog. With the shaved head and plain habit that marked him as a friar, Tuck strolled down the short space between him and the two newcomers. As he approached, one could see that he was not as tall vertically as he was horizontally. He was a huge man, but moved with an astounding grace and agility that was completely unexpected from a man that size; in that sense he resembled Little John. "God's good grace! Be that Will I see?" Tuck roared while a huge grin spread across his face. "And who could this beautiful maid be? My dear Rosa, you have grown all the more beautiful since I last saw thee." Rosa smiled and embraced Tuck but was soon lost in his bear hug. Will, in the meantime, was trying his best to push off the mastiff that was still greeting him enthusiastically. Tuck soon realised that his friend was being drowned in dog-drool and attempted to call of the giant. "Feya! Come girl, get off Will before you choke him. Come on," but Feya continued to ignore him as Tuck's voice grew even more frustrated. "Feya! Get the hell off him before I --"

Whatever Tuck was going to do to Feya was cut of as Rosa stepped forward and called in a soft, motherly tone to Feya. "Come here Feya, come to Rosa." Feya suddenly sat upright, and turned round to glance at Rosa; the huge dog then quickly jumped of Will and bounded towards Rosa, but instead of knocking her over, Feya stopped just short of her and titled her head, staring at Rosa with a sense of puzzlement. After a moment of this, Feya trotted forward to Rosa and sat obligingly at her feet, whining to be scratched. As Will stood and started to brush the dirt and leaves from his back, Tuck gave Rosa a long, studied look before motioning to his small cottage. The three humans and the dog settled into the cottage. Tuck brought out a bottle of wine and two huge tankards, placing one in front of Will and one in front of himself. He glanced nervously at Rosa for a moment, but she was to busy stroking Feya's cream-coloured fur to notice. And so they spent the next few hours talking, Tuck telling them what he had discovered on his travels. His brother had died just after Christmastide, but Tuck had stayed on to arrange the funeral and decided to stay the winter rather than journey in the cold, which was as dangerous as anything. Rosa and Will told Tuck of the new goings-on in Sherwood: Marian's arrival, the attack of the rebel group from France, Robin's wound, and Rosa added how Marian had saved him. They told him about the hunt that had happened barely a few weeks before winter had settled upon them, how Lara had gotten injured and Gisbourne's arrival. It was with a heavy heart that Will gently broke the news of Allan's death. Rosa, determined not to let them brood on their friend's death, then told of how Marian had sought out Gisbourne and returned alive. She also explained how Robin and Will had gotten captured, and how she had gone with the others to rescue them. After a small silence, Will also mentioned the growing relationship between Rosa and John. Rosa started, blushing at this as Tuck raised an approving eyebrow. "Well is that so, now," he murmured.

Suddenly a loud cry came from outside, among the trees. Will and Tuck jumped up, staring at the door whilst Feya stood between the door and Rosa, growling deeply from her throat. The cries came again, and once again, before Will could reach the door and fling it open, sword drawn. A young man tumbled out of the shadowed trees and into the small clearing that surrounded Tuck's cottage. Will sped towards him, hoping to shut him up before it was too late. They knew how quickly sound could travel through the forest, and this much noise could bring the whole of Nottingham down on them. As Will clamped a hand around the young man's mouth and Tuck struggled to hold him down, Rosa scrambled towards the door with Feya at her heels. The young man had gone limp in Tuck's strong hold, and for a moment Rosa feared he was dead; but as she neared she saw that his eyes were open and he was breathing. Will slowly took his hand from the man's face, and Tuck whispered a few words into his ear before letting him go. The young man stood up slowly. Rosa noticed that his deep blue eyes were swollen and red, as if he had been crying. Finally he turned back to them and bowed formally. "I am sorry for creating so much noise. I did not know that it would bring danger." He nodded towards Tuck apologetically. "I am looking for the righteous outlaws of Sherwood." The young man shifted uneasily, his eyes downcast.

"Well my good man, you have found them. What is it that you want?" Tuck asked with apparent light-heartedness.

"My name is Cael, and I have come to seek your help." Before he could continue, Will sighed and shook his head.

"Do you know how many people come to ask us for help? We cannot _help _most of them; they ask for things either that is beyond our power, or that are dishonourable duties." Rosa glanced at Will, one eyebrow raised. He was normally fairly understanding to those who requested aid from them. _Maybe he's just moody, _Rosa though to herself. Cael shook his head impatiently. Obviously he believed that he fell into neither category, but then, they all did.

"Nay, you do not understand. I have to come ask help on behalf of my sister, my twin. Her name is Elette. We live in a village some way from here. She has the healing touch, and our mother taught her many things. But the village has been through much bad luck, and they blame her! They say she is a witch, she whom they went to for help." Cael shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes. "I must help her. They wish to burn her today." For a moment there was silence as they took in what Cael had just told them. Burning witches was not uncommon; when hard times came, people needed someone to blame. A healer could turn witch in one casual comment.

Finally Tuck spoke softly, "We will help you. And I think I have a plan. You must take us to your village and on the way I shall tell you my idea."

As the small group of four (plus a very large dog), neared the village, they glimpsed a large crowd gathering in the village centre. Through the gaps they could just make out the figure of a woman, tied to a stake. Tuck nodded comfortingly to Cael before stepping forward towards the village, Rosa and Will walking solemnly behind him.

* * *

As they approached the village, they noticed just how desperate the villagers seemed. Their clothing was more worn than normal. Children stood obligingly beside their parents, staring up at Elette with frightened, silent eyes. The small cottages also looked worse for the wear: the thatched roofs were falling down, only weeds growing meekly in the large patches of dry earth.

Soon the villagers noticed the three strangers steadily striding towards them. Tuck's brown habit immediately recognised him as a friar, but it did not stop one of the villagers shouting rudely at them. "What are you doing here, friar?" he asked suspiciously.

Tuck did not slow his pace, nor increase it. They walked on as if nothing would stop them walking unless Tuck felt like it. When they finally came to stand just a few feet from the villagers, Tuck spoke. "I am a priest, a roaming friar, and I have heard that you have discovered a witch." Tuck raised his eyes up to where Elette was tied. Rosa and Will glanced up at precisely at the same time giving an eerie effect. "I have come to hear her confessions. In the words of God, forgiveness is the path to righteousness." The villagers glanced at each other, unsure, but their eyes were still bright with anger for Elette. Tuck waited as if he had all the time in the world. It was that and maybe the slow but sure pace of his words, that convinced the villagers to grant him his wish. They were too scared to go against a man of the cloth and risk staining their souls, so they let him take Elette into the small chapel nearby. Will wondered why there was not a priest who had already heard her confessions, but he ignored those thoughts and concentrated on the plan.

The villagers ushered Tuck and Elette into the chapel, and after some sharp words Rosa went as well, but they would not let Will inside. They eyed him darkly, but said nothing. Will was not as tall as John, nor had the convincing air that Robin possessed, but one of his menacing looks would often send even the most arrogant man scurrying. But no matter how fiercely he glared at them, or how little they said, the villagers would not let him get even near the chapel. The crowd swept him away, no matter how he tried to get inside. However, as he struggled against the tide of the crowd, the current started to ease. The folk began to loosen and drift away. Will hesitated and looked round to see what was the cause of this unnatural change in the tide. A few people had rushed away from the crowd, pointing and shouting. They were mostly excited youths, but the others soon followed them; whatever had caught their attention must have been very entertaining for it held everyone's focus for a few moments. Those few moments were all Will needed as he rushed round the back of the chapel, quickly murmured a prayer for forgiveness, then slammed his body against the back door of the chapel. The door creaked on rusting hinges, then gave way with a loud _thud_. Rosa, Tuck and Elette stood just by the door, their eyes wide in urgency. He led them quickly out of the door while the villagers were still captivated by the commotion going on in the distance. They snaked through the dusty, empty, square and towards the row of cottages. A slight wind stirred in the air as Rosa turned round to catch a quick glimpse of the villagers; a small, graceful swallow flitted down from a green branch beyond the crowd, and flew towards them. On the ground, a small, red-haired girl watched the bird with wonder. It seemed much more interesting than whatever everyone else was looking at. But as she followed the swallow, her eyes came to rest on Rosa. The girl let out a small yelp, which caught the attention of her mother standing nearby. That one yelp which caused the mother to turn round and see them soon had all the rest of the villagers turning round. Tuck yelled for his little group to run, and run they did. But not fast enough. The villagers were soon after them. Suddenly a slender hand reached out from a nearby cottage, and pulled Rosa towards it. Will turned round, followed by Elette and Tuck. They noticed Fawne's face hiding in the shadows of the cottage and immediately followed. She led them around the back of the cottages, silently as the deer she was named after, as the villagers went thundering past the front of the houses. Once the echo of the other footsteps had faded away, Fawne led her small band further away from the village untill they reached a small cottage, though slightly bigger than the others and better kept. She ushered them inside and hurriedly shut the door behind them. The cottage had one room, with four rough but well crafted beds lined up along the walls. One was occupied by two young girls who stared up at the strangers, giggling to themselves. On the other side of the room was a small stove, a cupboard and a table with six chairs set neatly around it.

"Fawne!" Rosa cried out, but softly. "What art thou doing here?" Fawne grinned at them, her smile full of mischief.

"I am here with Tom; he's outside now, distracting the crowd. He's been posing as a storyteller, and just told them a story about witches to get their attention. We've been staying at a friend's house," Fawne nodded to the large woman who came striding towards them. She had thick, greying hair, tied back into a scruffy tail, and a stained apron around her large waist. Her huge boots left no mark on the clean floor, and she eyed their muddy shoes with disdain. "This is Ewene." Fawne finished off. Ewene sized them up in one glance before shooing them up a ladder that led to a small loft. A huge bundle of hay lay on one side.

"Wait here, younglings" Ewene ordered them in her throaty voice. "They'll be searching every cottage in the village, even way out here, but they were never very good at it. So you just keep quiet and not worry." True to her words, the villagers arrived half an hour later. They yelled a lot, knocking things over and banging on the cupboards below; but a sharp word from Ewene silence them and they grudgingly left the cottage. Minutes later, the trap door sprung open and Ewene stuck her plump head up.

"It's safe my dears. The villager don't like us much, say we're in league with witches. Hah!" Ewene huffed. "The only difference is that we work. the others are too lazy to do any proper work and then blame their crops on poor Elette. Anyway, you can come down now, but Fawne says you'll be going soon. So you might like to get some sleep." Elette, who seemed shaken but otherwise unharmed, decided to stay in the loft and sleep; Rosa and Will stayed with her. Tuck however came down and greeted Tom solemnly.  
"It is good to see you, Master Thomas." Tom nodded equally solemnly, then they both burst out in laughter. Tuck clapped Tom on the back with his mighty hand, and almost sent Tom flying across the room. But Tom was used to these and only laughed harder. Fawne shook her head at the two men, as they threw fake punches at each other.

"I'll be going out with Master Oliver," she nodded toward the stocky man who was Ewene's husband. "We're going to find Cael and tell him that all's well." Tom nodded, trying to stifle another bout of laughter as they stalked out the door. Ewene shook her head in the same way Fawne had, looking down at the two men before smiling.  
"Well, I'll be up there," she nodded to the loft. "The young gal could use some comforting after all she's been through." With that she climbed up the ladder and shut the trap door behind her. Tuck and Tom finally managed to settle themselves down on two stools by the fire. Tom poured some ale for Tuck. "Oliver can make a good brew, he can, that Oliver," Tuck stuttered after taking yet another swig of ale. Tom laughed and took another sip.

"Tom, can I ask you somethin'?" Tuck asked thoughtfully. Tom straightened out and nodded questioningly. "What do you know of this Marian lass?" Tom's face turned suddenly serious, as did his tone. Tuck was not as drunk as he seemed, probably no more drunk then Tom. And Tom did not get drunk.

"Aye, I know her. I've met her at that." He placed his tankard on the wooden table and stared into the fire before continuing. "She's an unusual gal, that's for sure. Not as stuck-up as you'd have thought, coming from a noble lady." He took a deep huff of his pipe and slowly blew out small circles of smoke. "She is not a complete coward, can be brave if she means to. Determined, and seems loyal enough." Tuck nodded, taking everything in.

"_Seems_, you say?" Tuck puffed. "What do you mean by that?"

Tom grinned and explained, "Well, I think she is loyal to the outlaws for now, and I think she thinks she is loyal as well. She's definitely devoted to Robin," Tom let out a small, dog like laugh. Tuck stared at him in shock, eyes widening.

"What in heavens name do you mean by that, Tom?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking Tuck had already known (or at least he seemed to be thinking that). "Why, did Rosa not tell you? Or Will?" Tuck shook his head. "Well, he rescued her from Gisbourne and since then..." his voice trailed off. "They were close, even before that. But somethin' was holding her back." Tuck's eyes washed over him in slight alarm

"Robin and this Marian, together?" he asked. Tom nodded slowly as Tuck shook his head in bemusement. "I cannot believe it. Robin? And Lady Marian? Robin has never courted a girl since Jack's death, and even before..." his voice sank to mere breath in wonderment. "If someone had told me that before, I would have told them to get their heads examined. I will have to meet this Marian, the woman who charmed Robin," his voice sounded slightly suspicious but he said nothing more.

Tom nodded but he had not finished speaking, "Aye, she's a pretty lass, no doubt about that, but she has her secrets, her mysteries." Tuck frowned at this: secrets were dangerous to outlaws. "However, I'm confident she won't do any harm to the outlaws, not on purpose." Tuck's eyebrow disappeared into his hair in alarm. But Tom refused to tell him anything beyond, "Reserve your judgment 'til you meet her, that's what I say Tuck."

* * *

Out of the dark trees that surrounded the outlaw camp came the rescue party, Will leading the way with Rosa and Tuck close behind him. Tom and Fawne followed, encouraging the shy Cael and Elette as they went. Robin jumped up and greeted them with open arms and warm words. "Where have you been, Tuck!" he cried as he spotted his friend. Robin embraced Fawne, and then Tom, like family. A girl, no, a young woman was already welcoming Elette and Cael to the camp.

"On behalf of Robin and the other outlaws," she was saying. "We graciously invite you to stay with us in our humble abode." Elette and Cael accepted the invitation and let Tom and Fawne lead them to their tree-hut where they could stay until they either built one of their own, or 'til Tom and Fawne left on one of their travels; then it would be just their hut.

Tuck joined Rosa and John around the fire. Robin stepped into the small circle and introduced the smiling young woman as Marian. The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing, eating and of course, drinking. But Tuck was unusually quiet as he carefully watched Marian. He noticed how she laughed with Lara and was teased by Will and John, then teased them back in turn. The way she unconsciously always stood near Robin, the way Robin glanced up now and again to check where she was. Tuck shook his head quietly to himself and sipped some ale. _They're in love, no doubting that, _he thought. _But whether she's loyal or not, well I'll have to see..._


	17. A Little Big Suprise

And one more thing, do you remember in the first chapter Marian was coming home from being 'fostered' with the Reveali family? Well, that name is now changed to the Arelveli. Thank you.

And a HUGE thanks to the FANTASICABLE beta ever. Skrblr. XD

Bright rays of sunlight shifted around the small room that was the Healer's hut. I stood by the small window, the sunshine warming my cheeks, accompanied by a warm breeze and the scent of summer flowers. Summer was in full bloom, with mid-summer's day approaching in less than a few fortnights. The weather was warm, the trees alive with the sound of animals and birds dancing to the quick-paced rhythm of the forest. With great reluctance, I turned back to the injured man seated on a small wooden stool before me. I unfolded the pasty-white bandage and carefully started to wrap it around the young man's arm, adjusting the sling so that it would support the arm comfortably. I had done this so many times that I was able to cast my mind away and ponder what was on my mind. My stomach gave a small lurch and I grimaced. Last Sunday's supper had left everyone feeling run-down and sick. I could remember hunting the deer that had been eaten that Sunday - it had not seemed that bad at the time.

Suddenly I realised that I had finished tying the man's sling. He stood up with a bow and a tap of his hat, then left. I smiled after him. All those tales of outlaws being crude and vulgar were very wrong. Most of them were a lot more polite than any lord I had ever known. I turned to Rosa to comment on this, but my words barely seemed to reach poor Rosa. Her face was a delicate shade of green, not unlike pale buds of spring flowers. Before I could comfort her, Rosa sprinted past her and down the woven ladder as if she were a rabbit with a fox at her heels.

I hurried to the window, peering round in a vain hope to find her. I spotted her as she came to a sudden halt and doubled up over the bushes. The faint sound of retching drifted up to the tree tops; I frowned and withdrew from the window shaking my head. Rosa must have fallen ill due to the Sunday dinner, but she had taken it worse than anyone else. A few of their patients had thrown-up meekly and then been on their way. Rosa was different. As I turned towards the door, thinking to follow Rosa and see if she was all right, Lottie appeared. I continued to pace towards the door but Lottie stood, unmoving in my path with a most stubborn look on her face. I knew that look. When I was little she had worn the look when I was about to do something wrong, and that one look send me cowering back before I had even done it. I sighed, but turned back to the ever burning fire.

A peaceful atmosphere came over the small hut as Lottie started to feed the fire so that she could boil some herbs; I sat on a small stool, grinding some leaves with my pestle. Just outside the small hut, I heard the sound of voices raised in anger. Lottie raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes; I shook my head as Will and Robin came bursting in.  
"- can't just do nothing! This is serious," Will spoke with the air of someone older and more experienced in these matters. Robin simply shook his head and sighed, which was something I had never seen him do before. Rob normally listened to everyone's advice or opinions, especially Will. "What is going on?" I asked with curiosity. "Robin? Will?" "Nothing. 'Tis nothing." Robin seated himself next to me, pointedly ignoring Will. I looked to Will for an explanation. "Someone's disappeared," he said curtly with a side-ways glance at Robin. "A young boy. We never really knew him, which is strange for we know almost everyone here." I nodded; that was unusual. With the presence of death and danger always looming overhead, we outlaws had to know everyone in the camp - otherwise, we could easily be betrayed. "He was a sullen lad, never really talked to anyone. I saw him a few times, milling around the camp. Elette was the one who noticed he was missing, because she's working with the babes and children." Elette and Cael had decided to join us permanently, and Elette now worked in a small orphanage the outlaws had created. Any child that was born into the outlaw camp but whose parents had died were immediately taken there; they were our children and we could not abandon them. If a young child or anyone under sixteen came to us for help, we would try to find them a place with someone at a nearby village. But it was getting harder and harder to find good people who could afford to feed an extra mouth. Suddenly I realised Will had carried on talking, "- noticed him around a fortnight ago, and just a few days ago he disappeared. He's fifteen, nearly a man and old enough to know betrayal or to undertake it himself." Lottie shook her head and spoke with something akin to pity, "The poor boy was probably tired of our way of life, tired of being hunted and not being able to sleep soundly at night," her voice trailed of softly at that point, before picking up where she left just as strongly. "We helped him survive the winter I doubt he will turn us in." Will sighed but said nothing more. I was amazed at how people had started to act around Lottie, almost as if she were a village elder, or wise-woman; her word was almost always final. I smiled despite myself; we had both changed in so many ways to fit our new life, our new path.  
"What was his name?" I asked as we all turned back to our chores.  
"Mitch," Will said. "I don't know more..." The rest of his words were lost to me, as was the room and its occipants. Mitch. The traitor. The boy who had taken my letters to my father and Gisbourne. _As much a traitor as I am. As I was. I am no longer_, I thought furiously. _If Mitch escaped to tell my father..._ I did not even want to think of what might happen then. But Lottie believed he would not betray us, and Lottie was normally right. The thought comforted me slightly. After all, Lottie was our wise one, our wisdom. We had to trust her judgment.  
I sighed and pushed the disturbing thoughts aside, focusing on the present. The rest of them started to talk, and the conversation turned to the new scouting perimeter which Lara was leading, then to the Norman lords and ladies. I was lost to their chatter, my mind elsewhere.

----------

I scrubbed at a particularly rebellious, bright red herb stain that would not budge from the only attractive dress I owned. I was perched on one of the small platforms centred in the middle of the camp. It had no huts on it and was used for people to gather, to do things that could not be done on their own small veranda, or just as somewhere to sit if it was sunny. I was there with Elette and Cael; both were busy doing some task or other. Elette was trying to teach Cael how to patch his tunic. He was a hopeless case right from the start. He said that it was for the women to do that kind of work; the remark earned him several sharp glances from nearby women. Elette argued that if she had learned to draw a bowstring and to skin a deer, he could learn to simply patch a piece of cloth.  
The platform started to shake as John came bounding towards us. I went to greet him but he spoke before I could, his words flowing out like a flooded bank about to burst.  
"Have you seen Rosa!" he cried out to us. I frowned and shook my head, "Have you checked-" He shook his hand impatiently. "I've checked everywhere, everywhere. No one has seen nor hide nor hair of her. She did not even leave a note." I looked up, worried at this. Rosa rarely left camp without at least telling someone. No one did. This may have sounded strange to outsiders, as if we were making too much of a fuss, but when the sheriff was hunting you and dangers lurked around every corner, you did not just leave without so much as a word.

"I saw her." We all turned in surprise as Cael stammered out, "I saw her go off -" John turned on him with an expression equivalent to one of a furious boar. "You saw her!" he roared. "And you did not stop her." Cael shrugged uncomfortably, obviously confused as to exactly why John was angry with him. I put a hand on his huge arm, willing him to settle down.  
"John Little!" I finally cried out. John froze and an almost guilty expression was quickly wiped from his face. "I am sorry, Cael. It is not your fault, I was over-reacting. I am sorry." Cael nodded understandingly before speaking. "What I was going to say before you interrupted me," he grinned to show he did not carry any hard feelings, or seemed not to. "I saw her heading on the pat- in the direction of Tuck's cottage." We all smiled at his mistake. Cael was had not completely settled into the outlaw life. For one thing, he was still forgetting that there were not paths leading to or from the camp. Paths meant that there was normally someone to follow them, and unexpected path-followers were not wanted in any outlaw camp. John's worry eased away from his sharp features. He seemed to relax, slightly. "We will go find her," he spoke in his deep, almost growling voice. We immediately agreed, and without another thought, we left.

------------

We traveled swiftly through the forest without making too much noise. After running almost the whole way there, stopping several times for Elette who was still not used to all this exercise, and with more than several cautious moments when we thought we heard something ahead, we reached Tuck's cottage. I had never been there before, and neither had Elette, so we were forced to rely on John's knowledge of the forest. As we stepped into a clearing, slightly larger than I had expected, I let out a quiet gasp. A breath of a summer wind caressed the small grove of forest flowers that covered almost the whole clearing. The tinkling of a stream joined the sweet, if slightly annoying, chorus of birds in the trees. It was beautiful, peaceful as if nothing could ever disturb it. But something did:  
Out of the cottage bounded the largest dog I had ever seen, with great mounds of cream-coloured fur and large, amber eyes. She ran across to us and jumped, in what almost seemed to be a tradition, at the tallest man there. That being John. Surprisingly, or maybe not that surprisingly, John did not fall to the ground under the great mastiff's giant paws. Feya danced around John's ankles, her fluffy tail fanning out behind her. Finally, after what seemed more than half a dozen rounds, Feya flopped onto the ground, her enormous pink tongue lolling out of her equally big mouth. John laughed, wiping his hands onto his mud streaked tunic. "Where could Tuck be?" he asked, almost to himself. As he went round the back of the cottage, we seated ourselves on the rolling green grass, surrounded by flowers in full bloom. Feya padded towards us; her huge paws were surprisingly silent. She gave Elette the customarily lick, then turned to me. I remembered the way Rosa had described Feya, even before Tuck had returned. I had only heard of him, rumours of a fat friar and his giant, monstrous animal companion. When I was still living in the Arelveli household, they had heard terrible tales about a demonic hound roaming Sherwood, and a devil-worshipper as his master. The Sheriff, the same who was in league with Gisbourne and my father, had roared at the servants for even speaking such tales. Sherwood was in his area and any such tale was almost a crime in his household. He had a terrible temper, and I always thought that was why Lady Arelveli had been found drowned in the river not a few months later. That had been the reason I had returned home so early, I was not expected to until I had found a suitable suitor. But it all seemed to work out for Sheriff Adam Arelveli; he got rid of his old wife without any suspicion, and received a brand new, young wife. I shuddered to myself. Feya stopped just a few feet in front of me. Her amber eyes studied me intently, sparking with intelligence. I smiled uncertainly, and for a moment I had the uncanny feeling that she knew things about me that even I didn't. I shook my head, trying to dismiss such ridiculous thoughts, when John came back with Tuck alongside him. Elette jumped up, her eyes shining with respect as she ran up to Tuck and greeted him in a loving fashion. I grumbled to myself and slowly stood up, taking my time 'til they were all making their way into the cottage. Since Tuck had saved her life, Elette had treated him with an almost god-like reverence, praising his every deed. I did not know much about him, though I did not think he liked me; I had not so much as spoken a few words to him. He was good with the quarterstaff, loud and likely to get drunk. Apparently he was almost as good a healer as Rosa, and that was saying something. I smiled to myself, remembering when Rosa had told me she was not as good as the old healer. We had all come a long way since then.  
I followed them into the small cottage with Feya padding softly behind me. The cottage was notably cool after the heat from outside, and surprisingly uncluttered. There was a bed in the far corner, and a small stack of hay at the end which I assumed was for Feya. By the hearth was a small stove, and a few cupboards for storing food. We were sitting at a large, roughly-made table with four chairs, and above us was a long shelf, filled with odd bits-and-bobs. Apart from those pieces of furniture and the always-present quarterstaff that rested in the corner, it was fairly spacious. As I went to sit down, I could have sworn that Tuck scowled at me, but the next moment he had turned to John and was in deep conversation with him. "I have seen her today," he was saying slowly to John. "She stopped by to talk about -- to talk. But she should have been back by now. You did not meet her on the way?" John shook his head; Tuck frowned before Elette finally came up with a suggestion. "I'll go look for her, try to find some sign of her." I raised an eyebrow at the eagerness she showed, but a glance from Tuck quickly turned it into a blink. Elette was more than a few years older than me, and most of the time she acted like it, but sometimes, when she was with Tuck mostly, she acted like a little awe-struck girl. I sighed and settled down to stroking Feya's thick coat, waiting for Elette to get back.  
Barely ten minutes later, she came sprinting into the clearing. We ran out to meet her. "Did you find her?" John questioned her. "I did not find her, but...I did manage to follow her tracks. She took the usual route back, but then she was intercepted. There's some signs of struggle, and a bit of cloth from her dress ripped on some thorns. Lots of hoof prints, and foot prints. She was captured, armed men and all." She paused for a moment, regaining her breath. "And I met some scouts on the way; they said that they saw a heavily armed group of soldiers ride for Nottingham. They were a large group, but if we leave now we can lay a trap ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers were on horses and they also had a head start on us, but we knew the forest well, it's secrets and shortcuts. We arrived just ahead of them, barely moments ahead of the armed men. We watched them approach from the undergrowth; several men, with the Nottingham emblem on their breastplates. But for all their armour and horses, there was no Rosa. "She's not here," I hissed, a leaf shuddered in front of me as they started to pass us by. "What do we do?" I heard Elette whisper in Tuck's direction. I rolled my eyes at John, and was rewarded with a faint smile. Once the soldiers had passed I stood up, stretched my arms and looked round. What were we going to do now? Rosa had definitely been involved with those soldiers, maybe she had escaped? Single handedly from armed soldiers on horseback, and she wasn't feeling to good either. Doubtful. Out of the trees, I heard the squelch of damp grass under foot and the snap of a twig, whoever it was, was not trying to stay quiet. But I was still the only one who noticed, John heard a few moments after me. "Who goes there?" he asked, his voice commanding, yet quiet. A nimble figure stepped out from the shadows, it was Lara. We all sighed with relief but she did not return our grins. "What is -?"  
"No time," she interrupted me. "There was a small group of armed soldiers heading down one of the forester's paths, heading roughly towards Holt village. Rosa's with them." "Rosa! Are you sure?" John asked fervently. "Aye, I'm sure. I didn't see for myself, but one of the scouts told me. She said that she would have tried to help her, but there are too many of them. She came straight to me, and I thought it would be best if I were to find you." "They must have been a decoy," Tuck spoke softly. We all turned to face him, frowning puzzled. "The soldiers we just saw, the bigger group would have caught our attention first. The smaller group are what we are actually after." Realization dawned on our faces. "We have to find her, and fast."

We ran as fast as we could, but we all knew it would be hopeless. They were too far ahead of us; we could not cut them off. But then something unforeseen occurred. We heard them, long before they reached us. The small party of soldiers had turned away from Holt Manor, and were riding east. They were following the forests paths, so it meant that we could cut across and get there before they could. But even as it was, we got there with moments to spare. With a sense of determination, we took up tactical positions in the undergrowth and waited. I did not even realise, but I was holding my breath. A gentle wind rustle the emerald leaves all around me, whispering in my ear. The wind soared through the tall trees, making them murmur amongst themselves. I placed a hand on the coarse, cragged trunk of a young sapling; I could have sworn that I felt it's life, it's spirit glistening inside it, lending me strength. I smiled and whispered a thank you, before leaping out and onto the foresters' path, sword drawn. The soldiers froze, but they did not seem frightened nor surprised to see us. I pondered their peculiar reaction for a moment, before it was pushed out of my mind by an even more pressing concern. Rosa was tied sideways to a dark horse near the centre of the group, her face heavily bruised and blood trickling from a wound at her forehead. She was gagged, unconscious and the soldiers stood between us and her. Both sides paused for a moment, studying their opponents with fierce glares and analyzing glances. Then a sudden arrow came shooting through the air, piercing the chest of one of the soldiers. As if in slow motion, I saw his face turn pale, first in shock, then in realization. He slid of his panicky horse, armour clinking distinctly in the silent forest. I glanced round to see a pasty-faced youth, his hands shaking as he realised what he had just done. Barely an instant had passed as I turned back round to face our enemies. Then all hell broke loose.  
John leaped forward, more agile than I could have though possible, especially for a man his size; he launched himself at the man in the centre of the armed group, the man's horse was the finest and his clothes, made with the most extravagant patterns, gave him away as being a lord, or sorts. I almost felt sorry for the man; being rushed at by something akin to a raging boar was not a pleasant experience. I almost pitied him. Almost.  
I drew my sword, for I was one of the few of the outlaws that knew how to use one, and went to protect John. For though he was a most skilled fighter, he did not seem to care what happened to him. However, I noticed that Elette had got there first. I pirouetted round, blade glinting naked in the sunlight. Tuck was motioning desperately for me to follow him, so I did. He led me a few feet away from the fight, where the leaves were so thick and dense that we could barely hear the sound of metal clashing against metal. Tuck paused, his eyes glancing around alertly, like his dog. At last he turned towards me and started to whisper urgently.  
"We have to get to Rosa while the others distract them; hopefully we can take her to safety before the soldiers have time to deal with us." He grimaced as we started to move almost soundlessly around the soldiers to where we knew Rosa would be. Tuck peered through the leaves and pointed out Rosa, she was guarded by two men who crept round her, guarding her. Tuck sprung out of the bushes and into the centre of the fighting. I took a deep breath, then, trying not to think about it, I followed. With Tuck clearing my path, I surged forward, towards Rosa. My sword seemed to have a mind of it's own as it forced any poor soul that managed to get past Tuck. Tuck grabbed my arm; I paused and realised that we had reached Rosa. He held her horse - whose eyes swiveled round wildly -steady as she tried to buck. I hesitated for a moment, not having ridden a horse since we had last gone to Nottingham due to the face that they were rather unpractical when one lived in the forest and we had not yet found one that could climb trees. Tuck snorted impatiently, so I clambered on behind Rosa. Tuck untied her arms so that she could be propped up in my arms.  
I turned round to tell Tuck that I could manage and that he should get his own horse when he jerked at my sleeve to silence me. "If you find yourself alone, and the soldiers after you, take Rosa to Northstar and stay there," he glanced round his should nervously. "It's easy to defend once you get up there. You should be safe 'til help comes." I tried to say something but he shushed me and slapped my horse's rump; we galloped off into the trees. At first I tried to lead the mare onto a safer path. The smaller hunting trails were not made for horses. But arrows came whistling after us, narrowly missing me. All ideas and plans escaped me as I just hung on for dear life, praying that I could escape with my life, and Rosa's too. The trees and plants around us merged into one giant wall of green, splattered with other colours. My breathing came out in harsh gasps as I desperately clung to my mare's neck with one arm, the other holding Rosa close to me. As we started to put distance between us and the soldiers, I tried to slow the horse to a trot. But she was panicked, and frightened; she bucked against me and I went flying off. I landed in a small, muddy ditch and blacked out.

When I came to, all I could do was feel the mighty headache pounding at my temples. I felt as if something was weighing me down. I couldn't even move my arm, let alone stand up. After a while, I realised that Rosa had been kicked off too, and had landed on top of me. With all the energy I could muster, I pushed her off me and attempted to stand up. And failed.  
"Where do I go now?" I wondered aloud. If I could make it to the Camp, then all would be well. The nearest rest-point, Northstar, would be my last hope only, for once up and inside the small tree house (where you could almost always spot the North Star), there would be only one way of escape, down the tree. If there were soldiers waiting at the bottom, it was an almost suicidal attempt. But the Camp was many miles away, almost as far away from here as you could get. We were also to be at a place where the rest-points were scarce and far apart. Just our luck, I thought wearily. After a few more moments rest, I managed to push myself up with the aid of a neighboring tree trunk. I was surprised to find that I was covered in damp mud, which was unusual since we had not had rain for a few days now, something that had amazed and delighted us all. This brought a smile to my face; there was also a jumble of hoof and paw prints all around us, so there had to be water, a stream, nearby. This gave me hope, and I formed a plan, of sorts, in my mind: I found myself thinking that if we could reach this stream, we would be all right. I clambered onto the gray horse, which had stopped to graze peacefully a few feet away, and with Rosa in tow we disappeared into the forest. As we trotted through the trees, my body slid into the reassuring rhythm of the mare, that I used to be accustomed to back at my father's home. Wind whistled through the dense undergrowth; the air became thick, stifling, making both me and the horse breathe heavier. Though there was rarely any patche of sunlight, I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead. Then I suddenly realised that I could hear the gentle gurgle of a stream nearby. I stumbled forward a few feet, through some oaks and came to find a small brook running almost at my feet. I nearly cried out with joy when I noticed that someone was already drinking - and from the noise that I could hear, bathing - in the water. But I was so exhausted and satisfied that we had reached the stream that I did not leave, but simply sat there, listening to the gentle sound of running water. A few feet away I saw a shape emerge, from under the water. It was the dark form of a wolf, who padded forward to drink at the stream. I tensed, then relaxed. She was just another hunter, like I was, and while she was here, I knew that the soldiers could not be nearby. So she was the one who had been 'bathing' - or more likely hunting - in the water.

I shifted Rosa off the horse and set her down next to me; she had still not woken up, she did not cry out on the numerous times we bumped into branches. I only saw her eyes briefly spark open when we had stumbled into the ditch. She didn't even flick her eyelashes as I washed her bruises with the cool water from the stream. For all her injuries, none seemed too serious. With rest and some herbs, she would live. I stooped over the creek, the water lazily swimming over the rocks and laughing all the while. Droplets of water splashed across my face, chilling to the bone rather than refreshing me. I shivered but went ahead with my attempt to cleanse myself a bit. The she-wolf froze in the water. I settled myself on the bank and watched her curiously. She simply stood there, the water lapping around her paws, and did not move. Then, so fast I did not even see her strike, there was a fish in her powerful jaws. I gazed in fascination, as she swallowed it in one swift gulp. Without warning, she jerked her head up and glared off into the trees. I watched, this time in fear as she began to growl fiercely. I felt as if every hair stood on end, mine and hers. Then suddenly I heard the snap of a twig and the squelch of boots on the ground. I sprang up and simultaneously tried to mount whilst attempting to pull Rosa up as well. I ended up stumbling back, and barely managing to catch Rosa as she fell to the ground.

The she-wolf gave me a look of something between amusement and pity; then she loped off into the trees. I started to panic as I heard them come closer and closer, when suddenly I heard the faint echoes of someone stumbling amongst the trees, in the opposite direction. The soldiers immediately turned towards the sound, and it was only when their crashing footsteps had faded did I realise that it must have been my she-wolf. If it had been anything else that made so much noise, we would have heard it from miles away but this noise came so suddenly. That meant that the she-wolf had deliberately made the noise, to lure the soldiers away. I did not know if my idea was correct or not, but I was happy to believe it for then. And so I climbed onto my mare, Rosa propped up in front of me, and started to trot slowly through the forest.

I did not know where to go, for the Camp was too far off and the soldiers would surely find my tracks soon. There was only one place I could go now. The Northstar rest-point. With a weary body and even more weary heart, I turned north, where I knew it would be. I had only ever come to this part of the forest a few times, but when I had, the first thing I had learnt was where the rest-points were. There was another one, further east, another tree house, and one even further north than Northstar. That one was built into a hill. But Northstar was the nearest, and it would have to do. We slowly made our way there, all three of us exhausted, though I could only guess for Rosa. As I finally turned regretfully away from the stream, we started to neared Northstar. A few birds sang in the nearby branches, comforting yet annoying all the same. It felt good to have someone else nearby, but for all their racket, I might not hear the soldiers approaching.  
And due to their troublesome singing, I did not hear the man approaching until he stood right in front of me. I nearly jumped right out of my skin, a cry escaping my lips before I could stop it. Tuck shook his head in exasperation and told me to hush. But once I had calmed down, I felt annoyingly relieved to see him again. Another human presence - one that was not unconscious - was welcoming. I smiled weakly and he shook his head again, before grabbing my mare's reins and leading us along. I relaxed thankfully and let him take me the rest of the way to the rest-point.

When we finally reached it, I was ready to drop out of my saddle in exhaustion. I slid off my mare and gently took Rosa down as well. I glanced up at the tall tree, and saw that there was no chance of us carrying Rosa up there without the ladder. I sighed and timidly started to climb up the broad branches to the tree house. Now, this might need some explaining as to why the ladder was in the tree house when we had to get up to it. Unlike the ladders in the outlaw camp, which were always down and camouflaged with moss and leaves, these ladders were always tied up inside the tree house. This was because most outlaws could simply climb up the branches and reach the small house, then if someone else had to get up, they could let down the woven ladder and they could climb up. I struggled up the broad branches, scratching my palms against the rough yet steady bark. The Northstar tree could only be recognised from the ground because it was not surrounded by any other trees, its branches created a roof over the clearing below. It was especially big, almost as large as the central tree in the Camp.  
I reached the tree house, pushing the woven curtain of leaves away, and dropped the ladder down. Tuck slowly made his way up, Rosa nestled carefully in his arms. Once he reached the hut, his face damp with sweat, I dropped down from the trees and whispered a few thankful words to my mare. She would be safe, for the soldiers would be nearby and they at least took good care of their animals. I kissed her gray nose, then set her on her way. As I turned back, I saw Tuck rolling up the ladder. He was not trying to make it any easier for me. I clambered back up the branches, then fell onto the sturdy wooden floor, filled with a bone-deep weariness.

We started to settle down as Tuck pulled some blankets out from a small heap of tent that seemed to be permanently housed in the corner of the tree house. I found a bag of dried herbs; luck was on our side for the first time all day, for I found some coltsfoot, dried since it was most common in early spring, but still good to use. I took a small handful and, grimacing, put it in my mouth and started to chew. The unpleasant taste filled my mouth but I chewed on determinedly. Finally, when I was satisfied, I spat out the coltsfoot paste, and started to spread it across Rosa's bruises. She also had a few cuts which I had already cleaned at the stream, and all were shallow. Tuck sat a few feet away, and when I happened to glance up from bandaging Rosa's forehead, I saw him gazing at me with interest. Almost as soon as I saw him, he turned away, but it left me feeling unnerved.

My care was soon rewarded when Rosa eventually woke up. She gazed around the treehouse in a daze, and put a hand to her head as if she were dizzy. Both Tuck and I were smiling with joy as we helped her stand. The fresh evening air drifted, and for a moment, Rosa stood unaided, breathing in deeply with satisfaction. But then suddenly she stumbled forward, clutching at her stomach and rushed outside. I followed her worriedly, and helped her down the ladder. When we reached the bottom, she immediately retched into a bush. When she stood up, shaking, I helped her clean herself before going back up to Tuck. He watched us with concern, but said nothing as I silently covered Rosa with my cloak. The poor thing was near tears as I sat by her, holding her hand. But she was soon asleep and I carefully slipped my hand out of hers, and leaned back against the steady wooden wall behind my back. Long periods of silence stretched out as I half lay, half sat with my arms behind my head, looking out into the night. The branches and tree-tops swayed soothingly in the wind, but it was warm enough. I was almost asleep when Rosa's moan startled me, and I groped for her hand in the darkness. My other hand shuffled along 'til I found a candle. Even though it was dangerous to light a flame when someone might see it, I had to, just for a moment. I fumbled with the matches, struck thrice unsucessfully but on the fourth time it lit. I was so suprised that I almost dropped it, but I didn't and soon lit the candle. It gave an eerie glow to the treehouse, casting light around me but not reaching the deepest, murkiest corners. I squeezed Rosa's hand and watched her carefully, she did not seem to be sweating and was not too hot so she did not have a fever, there was no sign of marks or other indication of illness except for the fact that she had been sick. "Don't worry, Rosa dear," I whispered comfortingly to her. "When we get back, I'll make you some hot tea, and Lottie will think up something to banish the sickness, whatever it is." "It is nothing you can cure with herbs." I turned, startled, to where Tuck sat, propped up in a corner. The flame cast shadows as well as light across his face, making his face unnaturally pale, tinged with darkness. His hands were folded calmly, he seemed relaxed but I could see he was alert and ready to reach for his staff, which was lying between us with the rest of the weapons. "It doesn't have a cure?" I demanded with anxiety. If there wasn't a cure, she would surely... - I shook my head, forcing the thought out of my mind.  
"There is no cure, or none that she would take." I frowned over his words. "And it is no illness, not really." I frowned again, with even more concern.  
"Well, what is it then?" I hesitated, before stammering, "I've been feeling a bit ill recently too. I thought it was from the Sunday dinner, there was really no other explanation unless I caught it off someone else, it made almost everyone ill, but no one had it as bad as Rosa. Maybe I passed something onto her. But I haven't been that ill..." I trailed off exasperatedly. "Could I have whatever she has"  
Tuck raised an eyebrow and shook his head, as if he were talking to a young child who was to little to understand. "It is not an illness," he repeated. "And you certainly didn't pass it on." I sighed with annoyance, why could he not stop with his riddles and just tell me what was wrong? Tuck went outside to take the first watch amongst the branches, as I leaned back and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was that Rosa had stopped tossing and moaning. She lay peacefully underneath my cloak and a few blankets, a small smile on her face, her hands cradling around her belly. And then I realised. _Rosa was with child. With child. Oh lord, John's child._ And then everything became obvious. And then, when I thought of it, she was ill before everyone else. We had gone out on Sunday for a picnic, just the two of us. We had spent the whole day out, eaten lunch and dinner in a small clearing. And she mentioned that she had been feeling ill then, I had thought it was just a passing sickness.

I knew then that I could not be able to sleep, so I clambered out to find Tuck, to take the next watch. But he stopped her with a wave of his hand, then whispered, "There's something coming towards us"  
I looked out into the sea of emerald trees, and sure enough, I could hear the sound of people moving. "It could be Elette, or John," I suggested, though I knew well enough that they would not make so much noise. Tuck shook his head, obviously thinking what I was. "Nay, they would have gone back to the Camp. And I have my suspicions..." I raised an eyebrow inquiringly. He paused, then motioned for me to go inside. We both sat down, but this time we did not light a candle. I could barely see the curve of his face, but it was enough. "I have my suspicions," he started. I leaned in further to hear him better. "I think that the smaller party, the one that took Rosa, was deliberately smaller than the other one, so as not to catch a lot of attention." I nodded, we had all figured that out, "But I think it was also made big enough be noticed." "A trap," I murmured.  
"Yes," he nodded. "It was small enough so that the scouts would not think to follow it, and the other one so large that almost all the scouts would be after it. Then this smaller party rode as far away from the Camp as possible, so that it was almost impossible for help to reach us"  
I started to nod in agreement, but then stopped. "But how would they know about the scouts, and how would they know where the Camp was to stay away from it?" He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it might just be a coincidence. They could be riding away from a place where the knew some of us would be, maybe a rest-point they'd discovered or maybe just as far from Sherwood as they could get." We both sat in silence, worrying over the puzzle. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was all too close. I jumped up and reached for my bow, Tuck for his staff. We peered through the leaves to see twelve armed men, a few on horses, and dogs sniffing at the foot of our tree. One started to bark, and then the others joined in. I tip-toed to Rosa, and woke her up, but I kept a hand around her mouth until she was fully awake. All three of us stood, tense and ready to flee. But the dogs started head off in the direction that my mare had gone in. "Time to head back," Tuck commented as I looked out into the sky. The faintest ray of light was escaping into the sky, the sun would soon rise into the east and it would be morning. But as we reached the bottom of the tree, helping Rosa all the while, and took a few steps forward, soldiers came spilling out of the shadows. They were waiting. For us. I thought I heard Tuck yelling for us to run, but I honestly can't be sure of what happened. My sword jumped into my hand almost as soon as my bow was strung over my back, and I slashed at a nearby soldier.  
"Run!" I saw Tuck fighting off three soldiers at a time. I dithered, hesitating, but I knew that Rosa could not survive in her current state. I started to move away, dragging Rosa with me. In one hand was my sword, the other supporting Rosa. I do not know if I killed anyone, all I did was try to get through them. Slicing left and right to clear my path. I knew that I would be easy to cut down since I couldn't defend myself with Rosa in one arm, surrounded by enemies. But Tuck was following me, protecting my back so we eventually started to get through. With one final cut we fell through the circle of soldiers, and started to run. We ran until we could run no more, 'til our legs cried out in pain, and yet we ran on. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to turn to. Suddenly several green clothed figures fell from the trees: outlaw scouts. As I watched them draw closer to the soldiers, I nearly fainted with relief. But Tuck was already dragging Rosa and me away from the fighting. He led us to a small clearing, some ways from the sound of swords clashing against each other. But even though we were safe, I wanted to go back to the fighting. "I have to go back," I told him, but he shook his head firmly.  
"No, Marian. You're better off here." I started to speak but he interrupted. "I said no. You're becoming like Robin now, I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. Always rushing to the fight, or looking for one. Now I'll have to keep both of you out of trouble 'til you gain some maturity in those young heads of yours." I stared at him in disbelief as he stopped mumbling and turned away.  
I started to pace the small clearing impatiently, feeling ridiculously useless. But even so, I felt the adrenaline start to wear away, I began to feel tired again. I became even more conscious of every bruise on my body, and the sound of battle further away. Rosa had curled up on the grass, and lay sleeping. She had taken a blow to the head which reopened the already sensitive wound. I knelt down next to her, and gently cleaned her forehead as best as I could. The tips of my fingers brushed against the swollen skin, brushing against her as softly as if she were but a child, like the child she carried.  
Finally I turned to Tuck with a question that had been irritating me for some time. "How did you know she was with child?" Tuck turned to me, with a slight smile on his face.  
"I just knew, I could tell by looking at her. The way she moves, the way she speaks. Rosa's pretty early, barely two moons or so but she's been getting worse symptons that most women, poor thing," he added the last almost to himself, gazing down at her with fond dark eyes.

Eventually the sounds of battle faded away completely, and we met only two soldiers trying to escaping through our little clearing. Tuck and I jumped up, we instantly reached for our weapons; he for his staff and I for my bow. I drew and nocked an arrow as fast as I could and had it pointed at the soldiers before they could escape. But as I tightened the string, waiting to release it, I look up into their frightened eyes. I knew that I could not kill these men, who were most probably just hired soldiers, with family and friends waiting for them. I let my arm drop and watched them look uncertainly at each other. One of them suddenly bolted off, but the other came hurrling at us. I dropped my bow in alarm and clumsily drew my sword, barely meeting his attack. He had the upper hand as I backed away, holding the hilt at an odd angle. I stepped back and back again as he drove me towards Rosa who was lying unprotected by a tree. But there was nothing I could do. I felt like a defensless young fawn, as the hunter crept up, almost lazily towards me. Suddenly the man froze, his eyes wide in shock. I stepped back doubtfully, then he toppled over and showed a small dagger buried between his shoulder blades. I gave out a small cry, as I watched the blood flow over his corpse, and Tuck bent over to pluck out the dagger. He gave me a disgruntled look before scooping Rosa into his arms and striding out of the clearing. I hurried after him, attempting to block the image of the body out of my mind. We finally came upon the battle site; Lara was organising a burial crew when she saw us. "There you are!" she exclaimed with relief. "We thought you were captured, or worse." Tuck shook his head and nodded to Rosa who lay motionless in his arms. Lara followed his gaze and gasped at the sight before her. "What happen - " she didn't even finish her question before taking Rosa from Tuck's weary arms. She took her straight back to the camp and to Lottie, in the Healer's hut.

By the time we got there word of the battle, though it was so small it could be called a skirmish, had reached them. Everything seemed to pass in a blur as I was ushered up the woven ladders, my legs ached with every rung that I climbed. My forehead pounded as I reached for the next step, but my hand plucked at thin air as I realised that there was no rung above me but that I had reached the top of the ladder. I tried to grab at the step below me to steady myself, but too late for I had already let go of the run below me. I began to topple over, flaying my arms around as I attempted to hold onto something. Unfortunately I was the last person up and everyone else had aready gone inside the hut. Wind whistled at my ears and I felt that I was already plummeting to the the ground. Time paused, and I craned my head round and saw the ground far below, as hard and merciless as a winter's night. Time sped up again and this time I did actualy feel the wind whistle at my ears as I started to plummet to the ground.

I clenched fists and closed my eyes as I waited for the rowdy thud that would signal that I had impacted with the ground; my arm jerked upwards at an alarming rate. A lightning shoot of pain ran through my arm as it hung at an awarkward angle from my body. I did not, could not, think; I thrust my other arm up blindly and felt a large hand wrap round it. I was slowly being hauled up again, and onto the wooden veranda. I lay face down, gasping, my eyes scunched tight shut as I tried to regain my breath. Finally I scrambled at the floorboards and struggled to stad up. Again I felt a heavy hand rest on my arm, helping me up. I looked round and came face to face with Tuck. My mouth worked as I tried to thank him but the words wouldn't come out. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me with a mixture of relief and fustration, then he turned his back on me and walked into the hut. After a few moments I limped in after him, pushing the beaded summer curtain away.

I felt exhausted even though I had slept for a few hours, more than Tuck had. As soon as Lottie had finished tending to my bruises I was sent off to sleep. I did not even attempt to argue as Robin led me down the dizzying maze of bridges and to our own hut. He squeezed my hand gently, letting me lean on his should as he guided me inside. I expected him to quiz me on what had happened to me that day, but he seemed to understand that I was in no mood to talk, but only to sleep. I quickly slipped out of my tattered, mud splattered gown and into a clean (or as clean as clothes got amongst the outlaws) nightgown. I thought I heard Robin mumble something about having a wash the next day, I was after all covered in dirt, but I was too tired to listen properly. I slunk under the covers and soon settled into a deep slumber.


	18. The Silver Arrow

I stumbled along behind Cael, my arms and shoulder aching from carrying the deer. Cael was having difficulty too, walking too slow and causing the rest of us, myself, Will and Lara, to stumble as we tried to keep at a steady pace. Colourful leaves swatted at our faces, as if attempting to urge us away from the camp. We were nearing home, but it had been a tiring journey as the autumn showers had started and mud sloshed at our feet. Not only was the temperature dropping drastically, but also it had been abnormally hard to hunt. It was still early autumn, though; we had time for more hunts.

I forced myself to focus on Will, who was in front and to the left of me, moving at a soothing, steady pace, which helped distract me from the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had been feeling a bit 'off' over the past fortnight or so, barely slept and feeling as if I were dragging a heavy load with me all the time. Rosa barely noticed, for she was mesmerised by her unborn child, and was spending long hours simply walking and talking with John. I did not blame her, in fact I was happy for her, but I did end up feeling lonely. Especially as Lottie had come down with a cold, and Robin was away.

As we entered a camp, I noticed a commotion up ahead. John was there, with Rosa at his side. She was now quite big with child; it had been a moon ago that we had rescued her from the soldiers, and she was now three months gone. John motioned for us to come, so we left the deer in the capable hands of Elette and went to see him.

"Where's Robin?" I inquired for John and Robin had gone on a scouting trip over the last sen'night, to make sure that the harvests were being conducted properly, and also to see if the hunting was as bad elsewhere as it was in Sherwood.

"He's staying in a town down north," John replied, one giant arm wrapped around Rosa's thickening waist. "He's with Tom and Fawne, they're livin' there for a bit. I heard Tuck's also been pottering 'round the town, along with Much." The disappointment I felt must have shown on my face, for he patted me gently on the shoulder. "He'll be back in a few days, don't you worry yourself."

We all proceeded to the make-shift camp fire to talk, and of course, drink some ale. Though neither myself, nor Rosa felt much like drinking. John was eagerly harassed by us poor outlaw folk for news of the outside world; the sheriff was rumoured to be furious that a secret plot to lure the outlaws out of their hiding place in Sherwood, had been foiled, so we had to lie even lower than we normally did.

The main news was, of course, of the annual harvest fair in Nottingham, an event greatly looked forward too by the Saxon folk, but this time was different. This time Gisbourne was involved, which was strange in its self as the noble's tended to stay out of the business of the Saxons and vice-versa.

"But what is most peculiar," John told us, flattered by the attentive audience. "Is that he will be holding an archery contest, as is normal, but this time the prize will be a silver arrow. And of course, the usual lamb." We all smirked at each other, it was obviously bait for Robin, for his reputation had grown considerably, and he was apparently the best archer in all of England. John chuckled knowingly. "Gisbourne must think us idiots. We're outlaws, not fools." Rosa smiled fondly as John puffed up his chest in only slight mock-pride.

"John's right," Lara chipped in. "Everyone knows it's a trap; even the sheriff knows that we know. And he knows that we know that he knows." This was met with a gentle chuckle from some of the men, but some of the more sober ones looked worried. "Master Sheriff just thinks we've got too much pride not to turn up," continued Lara. "But why, in heaven's name, would we risk our lives for some fool's arrow? We've got our own ones, much more useful." She patted her quiver, fondling an arrow fondly. "Strange, those Normans," she murmured, almost as an afterthought. "You'd think they'd see that not everyone is as high and mighty as they are, well they can take their bloody pride and shove it right up where it belongs." This was met with an uproarious bouts of boisterous laughter and more jokes were made at the Norman's expense, and mine. I could not help but feel hurt at what Lara had said, and the way she had spoken it. Her voice had been full on anger, and a deep resentment filled her eyes. I pointedly averted my gaze and stared out into the trees as the laughter continued; and it was like this that I was the first one to spot Tuck and Much hurrying towards us. I lifted a hand in a half-hearted wave, until I saw their faces, slick with sweat from running through the troublesome ways of Sherwood, and determination. I frowned as they approached; surely they weren't due back for a few days, and where was Robin? Why was he not with them?

"Tuck," Lara called out, already starting forward. "What's the matter? Why are you running? Is everything all right?"

Tuck doubled over, trying to catch his breath, so Much spoke instead. "'Tis not good news, Lara. Not good at all."  
"Where is Robin?" I cried, jumping up. "Why is he not with you?"

Tuck's anxious face broke into a small smile. "Robin is safe, Marian. He is not the one we must worry about." We all glanced curiously at him, for we had all immediately jumped to the conclusion that it would be Robin. He had not gotten up to trouble in quite a while, it was only time that he caused mischief. Tuck glanced round at us and uttered one word. "Tom."

----------

"Tom has been recognised; but a Nottingham servant, as the man who led Robin Hood and Will Scarlet's rescuer into the castle. But he is fine, for now," Tuck added in a hurry. We were, again, seated around the camp fire, and all listening anxiously to Tuck's news. "Tom has been findin' it hard to get work, for almost all the inns and pubs have Nottingham soldiers who are on the look out for him. Him and Fawne need money, and he won't accept any help. Not even from us. With every day that he sees another inn come and go, and Fawne looking all the more hungrier, I believe he grows a little bit more desperate, and a little bit more foolhardy." Tuck sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. "He wishes to show that he can support his own family, without help. As you know, he wishes to marry Fawne soon. But in their state..." Tuck shrugged his shoulders. It was Much who spoke next, his voice somber. "He wishes to take part in the archery contest. In the centre of Nottingham, under the very nose of the sheriff that he is running from." Much raised his hands to the heavens in exasperation. "I did not know how foolish a man could get until now. Not even Robin would do that just for money, not if he had other options to take."

We listened in silence, for the news really was depressing. It was not even just that he was going to the Nottingham fair, with the Sheriff there. But it was even worst, because he was on the look out for Robin to attend the contest, they would be especially sharp and alert, with guards everywhere. "Robin and Fawne are accompanying Tom, to keep him out of trouble. But if they get discovered, it's not going to be enough," Much explained. "We'll need some others to come as well. But if you don't want to go, it doesn't matter." _This is more dangerous than anything we've ever attempted,_ I thought. Even rescuing Will and Robin had at least been a surprise for the Sheriff and Gisbourne, this would be playing right into their hands.

"I will go," Will volunteered, as did Lara and I. Though Rosa was unhappy with this decision, she wanted more people to go, but John pointed out that smaller numbers would attract less attention; we left the very next morning.

----

I lounged on a small stool next to Lara, looking over the stall as she and Will gossiped away with the stall owners. I did not appear to be listening, but I was. No one was paying much attention, as the crowd around the stall was considerably large, so I was quite content to simply sit there and prey on the words that were almost being whispered straight into my ear. According to the local gossip, Gisbourne had cooked up another scheme to do with Robin. One of the cook's boys heard him boast to some lord or other that if Hood didn't come to the fair, he'd be sorry.

"'Cause something's going to happen that neither he nor his wench are gonna like," the cook's boy grinned to his attentive audience. Lara and I exchanged a sharp glance but said nothing more.

One of the customers shook her head at the young cook's boy. "Don't you go be spreading rumours like that, boy. It'll get your tongue cut out by that cursed Sheriff. And anyway, I heard that Robin Hood don't even have any lass. Any woman who can steal his heart as the rumours say she has, can't be real. But then, who knows if Hood is a real man himself. He sounds more like a spirit, of the trees. What kind of mortal could escape the clutches of Gisbourne himself?" There were many nods of agreement, Will and Lara's included. But one man, the keeper of the stall, did not agree.

"Robin is as real as you or me," he spoke softly in a husky voice. "A mortal man, though he must indeed be blessed by someone, but a mortal non the less. Him and his band live deep in Sherwood, and have scouts that will kill anyone who ventures dangerously close to their secret camp. That, my dear, is why he is still alive. And as for the woman, who knows! But she must be special, if he's going to go risking life and limb for her sake." There was a deep silence as everyone pondered his words; in fact, that old man was closer to the truth than anyone else. Dangerously close. If those rumours got round, the Sheriff and Gisbourne might actually dig up the courage and supplies to attack us. The consequences would be disastrous.

The folk continued to wonder about this mysterious woman who has captured Robin Hood's heart. Their fantasies improved my mood by far. According to the imaginings of common folk, I was either foreign damsel in distress whom Robin had saved from a cruel death from my even more cruller father. Or I was the good King Richard's long lost sister or daughter whom would one day take the throne. I was also an enchantress, who had put him under my evil spell, a goddess sent down from the heavens, daughter of Mother Earth and even the Green Lady of the forest. These images were bringing me dangerously close to bursting into a gale of laughter, so much so, that Will was forced to make a quick apology and goodbye to the stall keepers, and whisk me away. But just as we started to walk away, Lara right behind us, the parade of lords and ladies started to pass. We were forced to bow along with everyone else, though I noticed that no one bowed particularly deep. I could not help but look up, and I was snagged into my father's stare. I tried to look away, but before I could, his eyes simply passed over me. He did not recognised me, his own daughter, _But then again, why would he? _I thought sullenly. I was just another peasant in the crowd.

I followed Will, quite absent mindedly, through the crowd. He was extremely good at parting the crows, being quite tall, but not as tall as John, not as big as to attract attention. I was thinking about my father, and my lost family. When his eyes had swooped out over the crowd, they had seemed so empty, as if he could not see the hundreds of people in front of him. I wondered if he knew what really happened to my brother, my dear twin, and my sister. Was he really so sad; did he miss me? Or was he just putting up another act to fool us all...?

These thoughts had been following me for a long time, preying on my mind at every given opportunity. I had loved him greatly, and I had been sure he cared for my siblings and me too.

I heard John mention that we would have to find out what Gisbourne was up to, but I was not paying much attention to his words. My eyes were drawn to the dining pavilion were the lords and ladies would be dining soon. And half a dozen feet from it stood the kitchen tent, which was twice as large as the dining pavilion was already bustling with kitchen boys, serving boys and girls, maids and other such cooks. I had already spotted a few of my father's serving maids, as well as Oliver, my father's cup-bearer. It only made sense that such a lord would bring his servants to an event where the Sheriff and other important guests would be dining. A sudden idea flashed before me, and I smiled genuinely.

-----

"Absolutely not," cried Will, shaking his head furiously at me. I sighed, but carried on arguing. I would not be deterred from my plan as easily as that, especially not an idea that could finally shed some light on what I seeked to see. My plan was simple enough; I would find one the serving maids from my father's household and bribe them to switch clothes with me. Then I would be able to go into the dining pavilion and serve the food, hopefully catching some of the conversation. And while it was true what Lara had pointed out, that all the serving women thought I was spoiled little girl, they did not have cause to hate me. And if I emphasised that the rumours of Gisbourne might have something to do with Lord Holt, they could give in.

I knew what I was doing, and I knew that while they thought my father a good master, they were brilliantly loyal to him. However, a change of master, if something happened to my father, could also change their slightly relaxed lifestyle and the freedom he gave them.

When Will finally agreed to my plan, he went ahead to find Robin and the others, whilst Lara came with me. As we stepped into the kitchen tent, I was quickly overcome by smoke from the fires, steam and the general scent of meat roasting alongside dozens of sweaty, toiling humans. It took us almost a full five minutes to find my father's serving girls and cup-bearer; after being pushed and shoved, nearly singed by large, spitting fires, we reached them. I wasted not a second, telling them immediately what I wanted, and to some extent, why. But still they looked reluctant, though I did not know why. In my father's current condition, I doubted he would notice exactly who served him. It was Oliver who, in the end, and offered me a way inside.

"If were to swap, and you to stand by your father, then you would hear everything," he told me in an urgent whisper. I bit my lip, wondering if that would be stepping too far. At such close quarters, how could he fail to not recognise me? But it was a way in, my only way in, my only choice. I nodded, trying to seem braver than I actually felt. "Don't worry, Marian. No one ever looks at me anyway, they won't look at you either." Lara grudgingly agreed to this new plan, and quickly set about organising the serving girls, who, now that they didn't have much to do much, were tittering excitedly. They took of their cloak and held them out, like a tent to shield me. I quickly changed into Oliver's clothes, and he into some spare ones. As I set about binding my breasts, I could hear Lara making the serving girls swear not to tell a soul about this plan; they giggled and made jokes, but swore all the same.

When I was finally ready, I stepped out, my hair tied back and trying to copy walk like I remembered Robin walking. Oliver and Lara looked me up and down; she seemed satisfied enough, and declared that I 'might just pass.' One of the more intelligent serving girls asked if Lord Holt might notice that his cup-bearer was noticeably different. I shooed her away, insisting that I would think up an excuse. Then suddenly I was being ushered out of the kitchens with the rest of the cupbearers, and out into the biting cold. I hesitated outside the dining tent, before being forced inside, my father's cup in hand.

I stumbled forward, clumsily making my way to where my father sat. I poured him some wine, which he seemed to be fond of, as the lords and ladies around us started talking. A low chatter spread across the room, like fire, and occasionally sparking louder than a hushed whisper at the more boisterous guests. This was exactly how I remembered the dinners at Lord and Lady Arelveli's manor; they would start out quiet, and then get louder and louder as the time, and wine, wore on. When I had first arrived at their manor, I had been deemed to young to be present at the noble dinners, but as I grew older, I had been allowed to serve on Lady Arelveli. Those dinners had been so different to the ones back at Holt Manor, even after mother died. If it were some old lord, then father would eat with him alone, along with some retainers. But if a whole family came, or it was a great feast, then we would all eat together, and my siblings and I would play with the other children. But those times were long gone, along with my carefree childhood.

My father didn't even seen to notice I was there, but he did end up asking me where Oliver was. "He has been dreadfully sick, my lord. He is in no state to serve milord, so I have been called up instead," I whispered in a low tone. He simply nodded, then turned back to the food he had barely touched and did not speak to me again, nor anyone else for that matter.

The lords and ladies conversed on and on and on, in a seemingly never-ending, mono-tone drone. My legs began to ache, at first starting with a gentle tingle in my lower calf, and eventually growing into an all out lightning rod of pain that would not disappear, no matter how many times I would bend my legs. Luckily Oliver had been right, no one gave a second glance to the cupbearers or serving girls. My lashes fluttered as my eyes grew hot, making me feel as if I had a fever. I could not stop my eyelids slowly closing, and then blinking open again. I did not think I could last much longer.

Suddenly, one of the ladies sitting next to my father turned round to face him, and starting talking animatedly. "Allen, how good to see you out and about again. I was just telling Phillip how we have not seen you for over a few moons. How are you holding up? We have, of course, heard of the terrible tragedy that has befallen your family," she chattered on, without taking a breath. Though at this point, she looked around at the other lords, who quickly nodded in agreement.

My father forced a weak smile, as if he had been asked this very question a million times. _That might just be why he hasn't been seen outside the Manor,_ I thought sadly. He genuinely seemed miserable.

"I am 'holding out' very well, thank you, Elizabeth." However, this did not seem to satisfy Lady Elizabeth, who had probably waited a long time to get the chance to actually find out what really happened to me.

"Oh, but my Lord Holt, how can you be? Surely, even a man as brave and courageous as you, must be terrified of the plague of misfortune that the outlaws have cursed you with. Whatever could you have done to upset them so? But then again, they must think they need no reason other than that you are a good man," Elizabeth rabbited on, attempting to sweet talk my father. "They must be demons, to murder your son, who was almost a grown man, righteous and strong, just like you. And to slaughter a sweet, young child, and then on top of all those sins, to spirit away your innocent daughter away, at the prime of her life. They cannot be humans." A murmur of approval ran across the table as everyone sat watching him. No one bothered to pretend they weren't listening anymore, they just leaned forward eagerly, forgetting their manners for once. When my father did not reply, another young lord spoke.

"Most unfortunate events, truly. Why, I remember my father telling me that on his morning ride through the country, he saw them carry Edward and Rosalin, out of the forest," he murmured with what sounded like actual sincere remorse. I tried to crane my neck round, to see who had spoken but before I could catch a glimpse of him, an older man, who was presumably his father, spoke.

"Oh aye, that's it Richard. I saw arrows shafts in the bodies and all." The lord, and everyone else for that matter, seemed to have conveniently forgotten that this might be a delicate subject for my father. "And then dear Marian. I saw her at a dinner just a few months before Lady Arelveli died. An angel amongst mortals, she was truly beautiful. Do you know what happened to her?" I managed to catch a glimpse of this lord, and almost sighed aloud. He had indeed come for dinner, but had barely set eyes on me, and had probably taken more notice of the manor dogs. I was certainly not beautiful, in his eyes or any others. But by being kidnapped by the notorious outlaws, my reputation seemed to have been enhanced what beauty I had. And now that I could recall him, I also remember his son. A slight older than me, quiet and calm. He did not speak much for the time I saw him; Richard of the Lea was his name.

"My daughter is dead, just like her brother and sister. A man we know saw first-hand how she was slaughtered just after the outlaws escaped -" Suddenly Gisbourne cut him off, standing up very quickly and speaking loud and clear. "Indeed, what a shame that was. But come now, let us not dwell on such thoughts. Look at the sun." A few of the diners looked round, almost as if expecting to see the suns shining inside the tent. "We must hurry, if we are to start the competitions promptly at noon." The lords and ladies filed out, and us serving girls and cupbearers bowed dutifully as they strode by. My father passed a flitting glance over my face before turning towards the sunlight that streamed through the tent. I had found out nothing useful for the outlaws, but rather some disturbing new for myself. Richard's father had told of how he had watched my siblings' bodies being removed from the forest. Now, he was a very simple man, and not one for wit or cunning plans. So why would he think up such a lie? Was it probable that my siblings had indeed died in the forest? Had Gisbourne slaughtered them there? But would the outlaws have seen it then? I was missing something, and I was almost certain that the outlaws knew; but they weren't telling me. _And father, _the sorrow in his eyes had been real. I was sure of it. _Could it be that he thought me truly dead? When I had escaped with Robin out of the castle, had Gisbourne and the Sheriff cooked up a plan, then lied to my father? That would certainly be better for them; he would ask no more questions about me. _I drifted away with my thoughts; they filled my mind, not letting me think about anything else. Did my father know how Rosalin and Edward had died? Or did he too think they had died at the outlaw's hands? Suddenly I realised that all the cupbearers had followed their masters, and sure enough, as I looked round in a panic, I saw my father waiting patiently for me. I had not choice but to go with him.

As I walked up with him to the stands, right next to Gisbourne, I started to shake. I was so close to the very man that would kill me at a moment's notice, so close that I could smell his breath, which seemed to be scented with herbs, and see the stump left of his arm. He seemed to always be in agony; with every step his shoulder looked as if it were limping. I did not feel much pity towards him, nor guilt, but instead disgust. Disgust that I had been able to do such a thing to a living, breathing human. Just as I attempted to push him out of my mind and concentrated on finding a way to escape, he stood up suddenly and left. I looked round and caught sight of Oliver, making his way up the path towards us. I sighed with relief, but just as he approached the steps, I heard the mumble of voices behind the long curtains that shrouded the back of the stands. I took a step back and heard two men talking, one voice was that of Gisbourne's. I motioned urgently to Oliver, to stay where he was. He frowned in puzzlement, but stayed where he was. I managed to step back, almost leaning against the soft velvet, which occasionally brushed my cheek, and listening to the extremely muffled conversation going on behind.

"- He here?" came a frantic voice.

"How would I know, Adam?" came the calmer voice of Guy. "But I am almost certain he is. We spread enough rumours. He will come." I could almost imagine the small slight of a grin crawling onto his face.

"And then what?" the other voice, of whom I had gathered belonged to the Sheriff, asked.

"And then, when he wins the medal, which he surely will, we will take the customarily drink," their voices became muffled. I nearly cried out in frustration. "You will secretly pass him the note. I presume you have the note?" he questioned as I leant closer, trying to hear better. The Sheriff must have nodded, for Gisbourne carried on. "Good. He will come to the tent, you must check for the other outlaws. Then he will -" Again, it became too muffled to hear. I felt like tearing down the curtain and screaming at them. Why could they never just reveal what the note said, and spell the whole plan out, nice and simple, for me to understand?

"How do you know he will follow the notes instructions?" the Sheriff asked; his voice seemed full of doubt.

"Because he loves the wench, and the wench loves her father. She would not want him to die. Do not worry, my dear Adam, he will come."

"But-," the sheriff started. Gisbourne snapped impatiently at him, obviously thinking he had better things to do now. "It's just, what if she found out about..? Then she would not be here, and he would not doing anything for Holt?" I heard Gisbourne turn away from the Sheriff, and spoke quickly. "She does not know, and Hood will not tell her." His tone ended the conversation; Gisbourne took the few short steps to the edge of the curtain, and round towards us.

I stepped away in alarm as they appeared on my side of the curtain. Oliver suddenly rushed up, and made a quick apology to my father. I bowed hurriedly, then rushed off, relieved to be away from Gisbourne, and the father who thought I was dead. I noticed Will making his way towards me, Robin and Lara close behind. I rushed forward, and threw myself into Robin's sweet embrace. For a moment I lost myself in his arms, allowing his comforting scent to wash over me. At first he seemed surprised, but then he drew me closer and cradled my head against his chest.

When we finally drew apart, the others were conveniently looking in any direction but at us, and talking in whispers.

"What happened, Marian?" Robin asked, his question crowding everyone around again. "Oliver and Lara told us of your plan; did you find something?" I looked up at him, into his dark eyes, and hesitated. I struggled to decide whether to tell him everything, as I should. Half of me wished to let the words spill out, to tell him everything; but another half fought against that. He was hiding something, he had to be.

"I found nothing interesting as they ate," I spoke slowly, choosing my words carefully. "But afterwards, as I waited on my father on the stands, I heard a whispered conversation behind the curtains. One between the Sheriff and Gisbourne." Fawne, who was with our small group, along with Tom, shook her head.

"If I had any coins to spare, I would bet this conversation involved us in some way, 'specially Robin." She turned to Tom, hands on her hips and mouth tight. "I told you this was a bad idea, I warned you. But do you ever listen to me? Never! We could have avoided this trouble, and gone with the outlaws. But no, you had to prove yourself, and now you've brought our friends into danger as well!" The last sentence was said in an undertone, but her words were hissed so bitterly, that Tom took an uncertain step back, as if she had been shrieking at him.

Lara placed a firm hand on Fawne's arm, and gently but forcefully placed herself between the fighting couple. "You were right, Fawne. And I'm sure Tom knows it, but now we've gotten into this mess, maybe we can find a way out. It's not too late to simply escape." Everyone turned towards me, waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath, looking around at the small corner in Nottingham field we were standing in, then started to tell them what I had heard. I told them everything, except the information concerning my siblings, and that they might not be telling me something.

" - So I think they mean to do something to my father, to maybe hold him hostage, quietly though, and lure us to him. My father probably wouldn't know anything was wrong, even as he sits inside Gisbourne's tent." I glanced round, suddenly realising that I had spoken that thought allowed. "If we do not go to him, if Robin does not go to him, I believe they will kill him." I stared down at the mud under my feet, rocks and weeds spilling over everywhere. I could feel my heart beating faster, my breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. I did not want to have to choose between my father, and Robin, for I was afraid of the choice I would make. I could condemn one to death; _I cannot do that. No matter what..._

Robin seemed to see the anguish that plagued me; he took my small hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry, Mari. We'll think something up." I nodded and tried to smile, to show that I trusted him.

"Maybe it would be best if you were to change back into your own clothes," Lara spoke suddenly. I looked down and realised I was still wearing Oliver's clothing; as I could not bear to leave my only autumn dress behind, I went with Lara to change.

--------------------------------------------

I watched Marian saunter of in the direction of the kitchens, with Lara at her side, her dark hair tied up under Oliver's hat. She was holding something back, I knew from the way she kept glancing at us from under her eyelashes, and the way she hesitated before speaking. What could she have heard that could possibly be kept a secret from us? "Maybe she's shaken, all that's happened..." I muttered aloud. _Or maybe there's more to it, maybe she knows..._

"What'd you say?" Tom inquired curiously. I shook my head, and pushed the uncomfortable thought to the back of my mind.

"We need to think of a plan; we must get him out of there." Will seemed ready to object; I had sensed that he wanted to say something, probably about why they should be risking their necks for some lord, Marian's father or not.

Tom was the only one who seemed supportive of the idea, for he was throwing ideas at us, so fast that I barely had time to register them. His eyes were a' glow with excitement, his mouth tugged back into it's usual, bold grin. He seemed more alive than ever, as if Marian's plight had given him something to work for, to show himself that he could do something.

"Why don't I enter the competition, and with some luck and my skill, which is equal to yours," he slapped me on the back with a grin, "I can win the tournament. Gisbourne will not be able to tell the difference at first glance, and he will pass me the note. When I finally turn up at the tent and he sees me face to face, he will know I am not you. That gives up a moment of confusion, and a moment is all we need. You can sneak in at that moment; we'll knock him unconscious and spirit away her father!" Tom looked up at me eagerly for the others had, again, conveniently busied themselves with looking out for Marian and Lara.

"Tom," I started, unsure of how to explain. "'Tis a good plan, but there are too many _ifs._" Tom went to speak, but I cut him off before he could say a word. "You are a good archer, as good as I am, but there will be men better than us out there. They have come from all over the villages, towns, even some of Gisbourne's friends from London. We are talented, but not that talented." I frowned as the smile on his face faded slightly; I had not meant to slander his plan completely.

"We can still spirit him away," Fawne injected into our conversation. We leaned in closer, listening to her plan.

"'Tis a good idea, Fawne. And a lot less _ifs," _I told her, a smile on my face. But Tom did not seem so happy about it, in fact, rather the opposite.

"What has happened to you, Robin?" he asked, his face drawn, and his eyes filled with what seemed like scorn. "You used to be bold and daring, _ifs_ never mattered. Now look at you, taking the easy, _safe_ way out." He shook his head, his grin turned sly and cruel. "Leader of the outlaws? We never ran from anybody, and now you run from some sniveling sheriff, just so you can stay safe for your wench. _Coward," _he hissed. I heard Will let out a small gasp, and Fawne's eyes widen. I turned away; looking out at the fair, with it's many colourful tents and decorations strewn everywhere, and full of people, full of life.

I turned back to the others, but carefully avoiding my brother's stare. "That will work well," I murmured, almost to myself; I raised my voice and started planning. "Will, if you will go to Lord Holt, and lead him away. Fawne, can you go and fetch Marian and Lara, tell them of the plan and lead them to the meeting point." They nodded and left quickly, 'til it was only Tom and I left. I turned, hoping to talk some sense into him, but as I spun round, he as gone.

I groaned, a mixture of relief and annoyance. I did not want to have to face him, his words hurt almost as deep as a physical wound, but he was my brother, I had to talk to him. _Now is not the time, _I reminded myself. _Brother- later, Marian- now. _With this stuck firmly in my mind, I made to follow the direction Will had gone in. As I tramped through the muddy fields, forcing my way through crowds of common folk, I tried to deny what Tom had accused me of. But he had been right; I had changed in some way, but was it for better, or for worse? I was more careful, and the troubles of the outlaw folk lay heavier. _But isn't that only because the danger has increased? _I thought, and it was true. Before we had been a mere pest, something to stamp on from time to time, but a simple pest nonetheless. Now... _Now we have one if the most powerful knights in the country half crazed in his chase for us, the Sheriff tracking our every move... Is it worth it? _That last thought shook me to the core; how could I even think of that? Of course it was worth it! It had to be...

I reached the edge of the crowd, and beyond was a half circle that was free of any confusion. In the center lay the stand, where all the nobles sat, watching the games. I made sure to stay invisible and unnoticeable amongst the crowd, but that made it hard to get a good view of Lord Holt. Finally, I saw Will run up to the line of guards that surrounded the stand; his lips moved fast as he gestured demandingly towards Lord Holt. The guards looked uncertain, but Will's confident manner soon let him pass. He rushed up the three steps, covered in silks, towards Marian's father. I watched him bow hurriedly, then start speaking in a soft but urgent tone. Holt looked up; his eyes seemed dazed and unaware of the events happening around him. I knew exactly what Will was saying, though I could not hear him, for I had heard Fawne tell him.

"My lord Holt," he spoke respectfully, bowing as low as he could. "I apologise for interrupting your day, but there is an urgent matter for you to deal with back at the manor."

I watched, my teeth digging into my lower lip, almost drawing blood; this was the trickiest part.

"What matter is this, that would take Lord Holt away from us at such short notice?" Gisbourne interrupted, his eyes narrowed at Will.

"I was not, m'lord. I am but a lowly servant, my lord, I am not told such things. Master Boulton ordered me to call you immediately." Will bowed again, and kept his eyes down. It had been my idea to add in Edward Boulton, the Steward of the Manor. Hopefully a familiar name would ease any suspicion placed on Will.

Gisbourne glared at Will, and exchanged looks with the Sheriff, but there was nothing either of them could do. If they refused to let him go, the other guests would certainly notice, and see it as discourteous, insulting, insolent and down right rude. To offend Lord Holt would be to offend his whole family, and his allies, who happened to be very powerful and several were there, at the festival. Gisbourne could not question Will more closely, for Will apparently knew nothing. And so, they had no choice but to let him go.

I smiled to myself as I watched Holt leave, his few servants, Oliver and the three serving girls, followed him. Will waved his hand to the crowd, as if waving goodbye to a friend in the bustle of people. That was my sign. I stepped back into the crowd, letting the people wash over me, their sweating bodies packing in from all sides. Once I was sure I could not be followed, I attempted to make my way through the crowds. But that was no easy matter. As far as I could hear and see, the wrestling matches had started, and the crowds were cheering on their local champions. At times like these, I wished I was as big as John and could part the crowd more easily.

Eventually I reached the edge of the field and managed to pull myself from the crowd; I fell into the mud, staining my hands and face, as well as my clothes, but I was free. I forced myself up, swept as much filth as I could off myself, then made my way out of the long field. I came to the huge stone pathed crossroads; to the right lay a narrow path, to some abbey or church, to the left a long and winding road which would eventually reach Holt manor and the roads beyond whilst meandering around Sherwood. The road that led ahead the biggest of them all, and led straight into Sherwood. That was where I had to go, where I would meet the others, and where I would be safe. I smiled to myself, and walked on.


	19. Returning to Holt

Just a little note: Richard of the Lea, if you remember him from the last chapter, has known Marian for years now. I know I keep changing things, just bear with me for a while. So when he comes, it would be natural as he is a friend, 'kay? And, of course, when I re-write it all, he will be mentioned far earlier in the story

And thank you domslove. Your review is greatly appreciated. Have a cookie!

Annyhooo, also thought I'd tell you that I haff no itnernet fro, 30thNov-18thDec. As to difficulties. glares at computer

And as for the crappy title of this chapter, I'm running out of ideas. Any ideas from you guys?

---

I scurried down the path, my boots pounding on the worn, gray road as I gasped for breath. I had to stop, to let my lungs inhale air, but I knew I had no choice but to run on; I had to reach them, and soon. I stumbled along as fast as my legs would go, up and down the uneven high road. To either side of me loomed the great trees of Sherwood, their branches a' flow with colours, oranges and yellows, browns and greens, reds and other such shades. I kept my eyes on the trees ahead, as well as the faint shape of Holt Manor, which was still too far away to see clearly; I convinced myself that if I could just reach the next tree, I would see them. The idea had been that they wait for me, but they were on horses and probably would have made it to the meeting place long before I did. It was important that they got Lord Holt into his manor, and I imagined that they would not take the chance and wait for me.

I glanced ahead, and was relieved to see the faint figures on horses still some way in the distance. "Will," I cried out, my voice hoarse and quiet even to myself. "Will," I yelled, slightly louder. A boost of reserve energy ran through me as I raced towards them, calling out all the while. Finally Will paused, and then turned 'round. I let out a small gasp of relief, and staggered towards them. Lord Holt looked down a narrow nose at me, his eyes puzzled and annoyed.

"Who are you, young man? Why are you calling -" he paused, unsure of how to address Will, "This young gentleman? What is your business with us?" I turned to Will, and gave him a questioning look; he nodded reluctantly, then turned to Lord Holt.

"My lord Holt," he started. "There is no urgent matter to be dealt with at your manor," he spoke rather bluntly, or so I thought. Holt's eyes widened as he stuttered, trying to find words. Will carried on before he could start speaking. "We had to lure you out of the festival, for you were in great danger. Danger from Gisbourne and Sheriff Adam-"

Marian's father cut him off, speaking rapidly in an astonished tone. "Do not speak such lies, they are friends of mine. Who are you then? Brigands? _Outlaws_?" He hissed the last word, as if merely saying it aloud would bring misfortune.

Will sighed, then nodded. "Outlaws, m'lord. But not what you think," he tried to reason with Holt. The lord's stallion took a step back as he drew his sword from it's dark scabbard. "Please, Lord Holt, we are your allies, not enemies. Ask Oliver..." he trailed of.

Holt turned to Oliver, his eyes shone with disbelief and fury. "Oliver! What have you to say about this? Will you not help me cut down these traitors to the crown?" Oliver licked his lips nervously, his dark fingers fidgeting with the end of his untucked shirt.

"They -," he hesitated, "They are friends, sir. And they're telling the truth, they rescued you from danger," his voice grew louder and more confident as he went on. "Gisbourne and the Sheriff were plotting something, and they found out. They're friends of Ma-"

"We found out," Will cut in, with a sharp glance at Oliver. "That Gisbourne and the Sheriff, for reasons unknown to us, going to attempt your murder, tonight. To save you we had to lure you out."

Holt eyed us suspiciously, his eyes glinting with the same emerald green as Marian's. "And why would you save me, you cowardly rogues! What service have I ever done, that you would risk your lives to save me?"

"We did not do it for you," I burst out, much to my surprise as well as everyone else's. "We did it for a friend, one who thinks she owes you something." Will glared at me with such ferocity that I looked away. Why he was not telling Holt about Marian was beyond me, but I stuck to his lead for his plans were normally good ones.

"We cannot explain more now, m'lord. We can talk more once you are safe in your manor," Will tried to cover my slip up.

Holt looked as if he were ready to gallop away without a moments notice, his eyes glancing round like an animal in a cage. Suddenly, I knew what to say. "We did not kill your daughter, my lord." Everyone stared at me, with shock, and in some eyes, horror. "I, we, all of us, would never have harmed her." Will went as if to speak, but then decided against it. Holt nodded reluctantly, maybe soothed by Oliver's trust in us, or maybe he could simply hear the sincerity in my words.

"But we must move quickly, Gisbourne may have sent men after you," Will urged.

I swapped places with Will, as he walked and I rode the small bay he had stolen. We rode mostly in silence; Holt had moved his stallion away from us, with Oliver and the three bemused serving girls in between. I had to use all my energy and concentration to keep myself on the horse, for I was exhausted from my run, and I rarely rode. But all the same, I managed to glimpse obvious traces of Marian and the others hiding in the bushes; traces too obvious for an outlaw to be accidental. They were telling us that they were following, but in a way so Holt did not see them.

That was when the thought first occurred to me: maybe Marian did not want Holt to know she was alive. She had briefly told us that he thought her dead, but I had not had the time to see how she felt about it. Now I wished I had found the time.

_Why would she do that? Leave her own father thinking she's dead; would she do such a thing? _I remembered how she had run away from a forced marriage, run to us for help. Did she think that he would force her to return to him, to marry some lord or other. The thought repelled me, as much as I thought it would repel her. I could not bare to think of another man with her, holding her, touching her. _I will protect her against any man that seeks to have her as his own, against her will, _I swore to myself, and all the while hoping she would not fall in love with someone else. _I could not bear to lose her, especially of her own free will,, _I thought.

--------------

The manor towered over us, casting a shadow over the six most unlikely travellers. Holt rode as far away from us as possible as Will nudged my bay in the right direction, for I was hopelessly useless when it came to horses. I glanced up as we reached the gates and Oliver cried out orders to the guards above; the slow cranking of metal told me that the gates were being open for us, or more specifically, for Holt. I shivered as we rode through, the solemn stone walls casting great shadows over me, looming above, still and silent; a everlasting guard to defend the Holt household.

Several stable boys came rushing out, pulling on boots or half-clothed, as the guards called out to Oliver to welcome them home. I stumbled off my tiny mare, my worn boots already splattered with mud. I staggered, caught hold of the firm reins and, with some effort, pulled myself up. The reddish-brown horse whinnied quietly as she pulled her head up, trying to snatch back her reins. I patted her damp coat, and smoothed out her black mane, silently thanking her for not bucking me off.

A short, slightly rounded stable boy led her off, whilst occasionally shooting me frightened, puzzled glances. In fact, as I looked around, I realised those fearful, yet curious eyes; ones that I could only feel, and not see other than a shadow behind a window, or a rustle by a tree. I had to resist the urge to flee, to escape and evade those unsettling gazes. Unfortunately, I could do nothing of the sort; I had gotten, or rather had been dragged into this mess, I had to go along with it.

Turning to Will, my shoulders almost shaking with the energy it took to ignore those piercing gazes, I mouthed silently to him. 'What now?' He shook his head, black curls flattened against his pale face, and started whispering to Oliver. I watched Oliver nodding, swatting raindrops away to no avail.

"My lord," he started, his voice quivered as if he were a young boy again, "Shall I show your... guest to the study?" Holt's slightly balding head jerked up from a solemn conversation with a stone faced guard.

"Aye, send him up. I shall follow up now. Ward," he added to the guard, whose surname was most probably 'Ward', and motioned for him to follow. I, however, was not invited along. I looked round, wondering what to do whilst Will sorted things out with Holt, when an middle-aged man with greying black hair approached me.

"Master Robin?" he asked politely, his voice a deep growl in his throat. I nodded in answer, trying to figure out who he was. "I am Edward Boulton, the steward of this household. I take you knew Marian? She did, after all, run away to the outlaws."

I glanced up at this old steward, my eyes narrowing in suspicion before I could stop myself. He looked innocent enough, an old man enquiring after an old friend, or a young child he once knew. But beneath that calm exterior, he seemed to be more tricky than that; his eyes watched me carefully, waiting for me to speak - or to slip up.

"Aye, I _knew _Marian. She was a... friend of mine. You knew her well?" I asked, curious to know more about him.

"Indeed, I had known Marian her whole life. 'Twas a shame that she disappeared so soon after coming back; I was not one of those that thought her a spoiled brat, and I do miss her." I bit my lip, suddenly ashamed that I had such suspicion about an old man who seemed to have loved Marian very much. "She was a very special girl, a bit unusual but we loved her none the less."  
"Aye, she is special; always has been, always will be," I agreed absent-mindedly as I was suddenly distracted by a tall window on the side first story of the manor; it could barely be seen from the front and looked onto the private courtyard. Its curtains were closed, what seemed like a dark red fabric covering them. What made it so conspicuous was the fact that it was the only window that was hidden by those curtain; it had to be important, otherwise, why would Holt keep a random room hidden from the rest of the world.

"That be Lady Marian's chambers," Edward commented, as he watched me staring. I glanced at him, about to ask if I could see it, when I noticed the satisfied grin resting on his face. I frowned, and then it was quickly gone. For a moment I wondered if I had simply imagined it, but the thought was pushed from my mind was Edward began instructing me how to get to Marian's room.

"- Then turn down the second corridor, 'tis a dead end. The last and only door leads to her rooms, but be quiet and don't steal anything," he added.

----

One tiny ray of light shone into the otherwise darkened room as I peeked cautiously inside. A few dim outlines could be made out in the gloom, and nothing seemed out of place. I stepped inside, closing the door silently behind me, and paused, waiting for my eyes to adapt to the darkness. The sound of my heart beat echoed in my ears, louder than it had any right to be. The only other noise I could hear was my own shallow breathing, and the faint whistle of the wind behind the closed curtains.

As my eyes adjusted to the dimness, I realised that the room, Marian's bedchambers, seemed to have been left untouched. Cherry wood furniture lined the room, and a large, thick scarlet-coloured rug, intricate features woven onto it's face, lay in the centre of the sleek floorboards. In the far corner sat a magnificent four-poster bed, it's posts were a brilliantly polished cherry-red, along with the desk that was on the opposite side of the same wall, right by a small, silver curtained door that presumably led to the balcony. The desk was filled with strange items; a few books lay on their side, one with a violet bookmark slid in between the thin, yellow pages. Several ornaments were scattered along the top end of the desk, and a small jewelry box was tucked into the right hand corner, stuck in between a large, black-covered book and sewing kit. Resting on the small, hard-backed chair was a piece of white cloth, tucked into a small band that seemed to be keeping it together; it was Marian's embroidery and by the looks of it, half finished. Delicately stitched threads wove in and out, creating the shape of three silver leaves, all joined together at the stem. What seemed to be a branch, followed by a tiny butterfly and another, smaller leaf forked off from the three leaves, and were obviously unfinished. I bent over the piece, stroking it gently with the tip of my calloused thumb, careful not to leave dirt marks on the piece. It reminded me of the vast, yet delicately stemmed leaves you could find all over Sherwood in summer time.

I wondered if she thought of us when she had gone away; it seemed like an age ago. A sweet scent filled the air, coming from the balcony, what smelt like honeysuckle. I remembered that the balcony faced the private courtyard, and the flowers must have grown up the walls.

A large wardrobe stood on the far side of the room, next to a plain looking door which, after checking inside, led to an almost miniature room I gathered had been Lottie's. The wardrobe was made of a darker wood, majestic and a deep copper colour; I opened the doors hesitantly and found that it was big enough for me to step inside, and even walk a few paces. Soft cloths brushed against my shoulders and arms as I waded through; I wondered why they were still there, why had her father not simply cleared out the room and make it useful. But it seemed that Holt was trying to preserve the memory of his daughter, even the hearth, which was set into the chimney breast right next to the wardrobe, had coal staining the hearth, coal that should have been swept away a long time ago.

I placed a hand against the side of the wardrobe, the wood felt dusty beneath my fingertips and I found myself wondering why Marian would leave such a comfortable life, and what seemed to be a loving home. _Loving family? _I thought to myself. _He forced her out of her own home and into the arms out an outlaw, it was because of the marriage he wanted that made Marian flee. Is that it? Does he feel guilty? _

The wardrobe doors were suddenly flung open and a bright, flickering light flowed in. I threw up my arm, shielding my eyes from the sudden light. "Robin?" The voice sounded familiar, and as I lowered my arm, blinking all the while, and saw Oliver gazing curiously at me. "Robin, my lord Holt is calling for you." I nodded somewhat absently, and staggered out of the walk-in wardrobe.

"_My lord?" _I asked with faint sarcasm. "You mean Will's finished talking to Holt and _he's_ calling me?" Oliver sighed and nodded, before turning and walking straight out of the room. I paused, then cursed silently and ran after him, I could not find my way around the manor without his help, and I had not meant to offend him.

Oliver paced up the stairs, and I followed him at a slight jog. The days events were starting to take their toll on me, but all I could do was keet blinking and walking to stay the sleep at bay. We paused at the top of the smaller upstairs hall, and Oliver pointed to a small, pine door situated on the other side of the hall. "That be my lord's study, be polite when you enter, and be careful where you tread, he bears you many grudges." I nodded grimly and made my way to his study, my boots the only sound on the polished floor. I passed a large tapestry covered on side of the hall, the Holt crest woven in amongst other images. Paintings of Holt long gone lined the other side, a line of paintings that would one day hold the portrait of Allen Holt, and might even have Marian's fair picture lined next to her family. I abruptly realised that I had walked the entire breadth of the hall, and was standing in front of the strong pine door. I glanced back and saw Oliver watching from the other side; with a silent knock, I entered.

The moment I stepped into the small room I knew something was wrong. The start of a roaring fire blazed in the hearth, two chairs placed in front it; in one sat Holt, his fingers curled around an old oak staff. Will sat opposite, his mouth contorted into a thin, grim line, and both were staring into the flickering flames.

"My lord Holt?" I announced my present as politely as I could. "You called for me?" Silence beat like a drum against my ears, only the deep breathing of the rooms inhabitants and the gently cracking of the fire could be heard, coupled by the muffled sound of wind, rain and nature's other weapons outside. I paused, wondering if he had heard me. "My lord -" Holt cut me off, his voice sounded as gnarled as an old tree on the edge of the camp clearing.

"Be quiet," he snarled. I started, his tone was not what I had expected. "Do not talk to me like that, _outlaw, _as if you were a friend or ally." My eyes widened in alarm; wasn't Will's conference with him supposed to convince him to see our way.

"My lord?-" I began again.

"I said quiet!" he growled at me, half turning out of his chair to face me. "You _dare_ talk to me like that, you who have stolen them away from me." Holt slowly rose from his seat, leaning heavily on his staff which was as rugged as he was. "My son, you murdered, my lass, you left for dead, and now you have spirited away my firstborn, my Marian!" I flinched, trembling as I attempted to gain control of my shaky breaths. "This man here," he motioned at Will, "Tells me she is alive, that Gisbourne is out to kill you all, and was going to use me as bait to draw her to him. Because of _you, _my daughter is in danger."

Silence came once more, but it was me to whom they looked to. I struggled to speak, but the words stuck in my throat, choking me. My breath came out in harsh, yet almost silent gasps. Holt shook his head and turned back to the fire. Guilt roared inside me, anguish clogged up my mind - for I could not deny the charges.

Marian was living with us for two reasons, one was to get away from the marriage, but now, now she was only there for me, for what we had between us.

"I could find safe refuge for her," Holt started again, slowly settling into his armchair. "But she would refuse. For you, she is blind. Her emotions cloud her judgement, just as they always did." I glanced at Will for support, but he glanced away, uneasy. A few times he went as if to speak, but then thought better of it.

"Lord Holt," I finally started, grasping for words that were not there. The old man tried to interrupt, but I pressed on, forcing myself to speak, remembering that this cranky, old man meant something to Marian, though God knows why. "Lord Holt, I am sorry for the past grievances I have caused you, but the past cannot be brought back and righted. I have grown, older and wiser, and I sorely regret, with every passing moment, what I did. But it is Gisbourne who drove your daughter from your household with his forceful marriage," Holt frowned, 'marriage' he mouthed to himself. "Aye, the marriage to Gisbourne." A moment passed, and understandingt came across his face, I carried on. "She did not want to leave you. It is Gisbourne that wishes to kill her. It is due to Gisbourne that she tosses and turns each night, and he that invades her nightmares. He is haunting her, just as he haunts us all. But, my lord, I swear to you, by the name of the sweet Virgin Mary, that I will protect your daughter until my last breath, and I will love her beyond that. I would not, _could not,_ let anything happen to her. There is no proof I can offer you, other than my word and my loyalty." I held my breath, waiting, hoping, praying that Holt would believe me; for my sake, for Marian's, for all of us.

Silence filled the room once more, but this time I could practically feel the tension thickening the air; the old man was coming to a decision. A bird fluttered past the window, catching my eye as I forced myself to keep still. I was surprised to see that it was already becoming dark outside, even though it was but only a few hours past noon; winter was approaching.

"Indeed." Holt startled me, drawing my attention back into the room. "You are right," the aged man muttered, "in some ways. Gisbourne is the one I must worry about, _for now." _

I exhaled, the thumping in my forehead relaxed; even Will could not help but utter a sigh of relief, which was quickly covered up with a cough. "My lord," Will began to speak. "You must find refuge. Gisbourne will not give up his plan easily, not yet." Already I had been forgotten as Will started to converse with Holt, speaking and planning of where and how to shelter him. I stepped back, slipping silently into the shadows, but listening all the while.

"Is there no man, no friend that you can trust, that would give you shelter?" Will inquired, almost pleadingly.

"There is no one worthy amongst my class, they are all corrupt and think only of themselves." Will rolled his eyes in exasperation, old Norman men could be extremely difficult to handle at times. "Marian would know though." Will shot a suspicious look at Holt, Oliver's eyes widened as he stood by the door - they both looked as surprised as I felt at the suggestion.

"How do I even know that you are telling the truth; you have no proof. My daughter could be dead for all I know, and this an elusive trap." Will looked ready to knock Holt out and take him to safety the easy way, but he was sensible enough to hide his feelings. "I wish to speak with my daughter," Holt demanded, "To hear what she has to say."

"Very well," Will answered immediately.

"Very well?" I repeated in a strangled voice. Will scowled at me, then turned back to Holt. "But we must go fetch your daughter, as she is still in the cover of the trees. Will you wait awhile?" Holt paused, then nodded. And with an impatient wave of the hand, we were dismissed. I stood there, gaping like an idiot until Will had the good sense to drag me out with him.


	20. Father's Daughter

Oh dear, I know it's been so long since I've updated, but I just found an evening to myself and decided I wanted to start writing again. I'm not really expecting anyone to read it anymore; I'll re-draft it all again once it's finished, but part of the fun of finishing a chapter is putting it up where anyone can read it (:

* * *

The copper coloured mare from earlier shot me dubious looks as I attempted to pull myself into the saddle. Will, who happened to already have vaulted himself up easily onto his horse, glared at me with obvious impatience. In the end, I managed to haul myself up, though it took a few moments to regain what balance I possessed. As I glanced up, my knuckles white from gripping the reigns, I realised Will had already trotted off through the gates. When and where he had learnt to ride like that was beyond my knowledge, though his father had always though it useful to be able to ride; unlike my own father, who had sneered at such things. _'God gave us two, healthy legs to walk on; who are we to scorn such a precious gift? _It had only been after his death that I had first ridden a horse, and sometimes I still felt a twinge of guilt, as if I were betraying my father by riding. I could ride well enough, and even gallop if the need took me, though that did not by any means make me at ease upon the horses.

"Robin," Will's sharp voice interrupted my thoughts. As if that was my cue to speak, I held my chin up and glared levelly into Will's eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked; for a fleeting moment, I felt as if I was trying to regain my authority with him, but then the moment passed. _Fool, _I told myself. _What authority? You lead the outlaws; you do not rule them._

"The meaning of what?" he asked me, gazing coolly into my eyes, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You, telling _him, _about Marian! You know very well that she does not want to meet her father, and with good reasons too. You had no right-"

"I had _every_ right," he snapped, face flushing a pale red. Will never blushed. "Trust me, Rob," he spoke, more gently this time, "She will do as we ask."

"Will," I replied abruptly. "He didn't even know Marian was alive before now. Though he seemed to take it pretty well, unless you told him before hand?" I sneaked a suspicious glance over at Will, but he stared determinedly out onto the open fields and rolling hills that marked our passage towards Sherwood. "Just listen Will; I think I would know Marian better than you-"

"Do not say that," Will cried suddenly, rearing his horse around to face me. His eyes would not meet mine for more than a second, though what I did glimpse was anger, and, something else? Why was he avoiding my gaze? What did Will ever have to hide from me? "Do _not _say such a thing, Rob," his breath came out in heavy pants, but he seemed to regain some control over himself as his voice turned to a more normal tone. "Do not assume what we cannot be sure of." With that he clicked to his horse, and galloped off, leaving me struggling behind, attempting to catch up as we raced across the hills covered in late autumn leaves.

* * *

We stood against the trees, cloaked in their leaves and the shadows that accompanied the night. The gentle trickle of the nameless stream we had been waiting beside was one of the few sounds I could hear. The other animals had fled, in good sense, from the galloping horses that were heading in our direction. Though we had heard them long before they were even inside Sherwood, for our meeting place was located right near the eaves of the forest, and was a common spot for foresters to pass; but it had been the easiest place to reach for when they came with news. We had no choice but to risk it.

I flexed my fingers as they wrapped around the bowstring that was pulled back to my cheek, an arrow fitted in, ready.

As I peered through the leaves I let out a sigh of relief, for Will and Robin had come riding into our clearing. I stepped eagerly out of my hiding place, barely holding in the anxiousness I felt. Robin looked down at me in slight surprise, and then a small smile flitted across his face before being replaced by a frown. "Where are Lara and Fawne?" he asked curiously, looking around; I too turned to look for them. They had been hiding only a few meters away from me, where could they have gone?

"You did not wait," Lara's voice drifted out sternly from a nearby tree as she crept out, followed by Fawne. "You do not just jump out at the sight of a friendly face. It could easily have been a trap." I winced visibly, and blushed, hoping that the night would hide me cheeks. It did not; I heard Lara shake her head at me in a mixture of disgust and exasperation. For all my hard work, even the bow in my hand and the ragged clothes I wore did not make me a true outlaw.

"Well?" Fawne turned, impatiently to the men; she leaned in, listening avidly, and even Lara watched, interested. I, on the other hand, could not keep still. My heart beat faster and faster, as if it were about to bound straight out of my chest. Robin threw me a puzzled look as I chewed my lip nervously. I did not know what I was expecting, but my body trembled, my eyes wide with anguish, as if I were awaiting a final death sentence. _But why? _I could not figure that one out.

"-but he wishes to see you first." I glanced up, lost as everyone stared expectantly at me. "Your father wishes to see you, Marian," Will repeated with exaggerated patience. And that was it. Neither Robin, nor Will said anything more; maybe I had just been imagining it after all.

"Is this the only way?" I asked in vain hope. I knew the man my father was, and he would not run, nor hide, unless he got his way first. Will nodded, staring intently at me. "Then I guess I have no choice,-"

"Maybe you would like to think this over, alone?" Will cut me off, eyeing me with a meaningful gaze. "Meeting your father could have a great risk on you; if your father decides to play the _traitor, _and decides to _betray _you, the moment you step into this castle. We could all be placed in danger. It would be best if you went away, for a few moments, to think." I shuddered at his cold tone, the hidden meaning of his words jumping out at me, as I finally realised that he _knew._

Without another word I leapt up, and stumbled away from the clearing, my chest rising faster and faster, as I felt panic set over my mind.

* * *

As I watched her stumble off, into the trees, I began to wonder what on earth Will was playing at. Sending her off, alone and unprotected, in the middle of Sherwood as night fell was maybe as dangerous as wandering into her father's manor. _Marian is a grown woman now, _I reminded myself, _she can look after herself. _As the minutes dragged by, we all sat, uncomfortable, silent and alert in the clearing; Will, suddenly and without warning, sat up and announced that he would go to find Marian, to see what she had decided. A peculiar twinge of jealousy stirred inside of me; why should Will go to bring her back? It should have been me; after all,_ I _was courting her. I ran a hand through my dark hair, fussing out the tangles that were always there, no matter what. _Watch what you're thinking, Robin, _I told myself sternly. _Will would never... and Marian wouldn't even think of..._ but even so, I watched carefully for their return.

A good time later, Will strode into the clearing, his face composed and detached, dark hair casting ghastly shadows over his eyes. Before I could even open my mouth, Will turned to us, his tone cold and still. "Marian will be along in a moment; she is... sorting herself out." The strain in his voice made it obvious that we were not to question him, nor make any comment. Sometimes it seemed as if Will was leading us, and for the hundredth time, I wondered why it was me, and not him.

I rose suddenly as Marian stumbled towards us, but hesitated as I saw the expression on her face. Her cheeks had turned a colourless, ghastly shade of white, but her features were set in a determined way; her decision was obvious. "I'll see my father," she whispered, her voice strangely hushed, yet clear.

* * *

The two horses that had brought Will and I to the edge of the forest were all we had to get us back. Marian and Fawne settled onto one, and Lara and I onto another, though Will had to lead our mare, as neither of us were very skilled at riding horseback. As the sun set over the distant fields of Holt's land, setting them a' light, the hills themselves were a' blaze with fire. _An ill omen, _I thought, despite myself. Meanwhile, I glanced over at Marian, wishing it was just her and me, wanting more than anything to draw her close and hold her tight, to comfort her and tell her that everything would turn out well. But, alas, all I had was wishes and hopes, nothing more. As the manor walls drew close, the white-wash walls loomed over us, seemingly threatening to me. Yet, for Marian, I realised, it was a different story. I glimpsed the unshed tears shining in her eyes as she gazed up at the sturdy walls of her father's manor. After a long, trying year, she was home.

The gates were thrown open, rather majestically, and Oliver rushed through, apparently oblivious to the gentle pattering of raindrops as the dark clouds, which had briefly held back their torrent, released it again. The cobbled courtyard swooned dangerously close as I attempted to slide off my saddle, and getting my foot caught in those god-damn stirrups in the meantime. I half fell into the mud, which had already started to form along the ground, but the stable boys paid me next to no attention, as they urged my mare into the dry stables. Oliver hurried past me, and extended a hand to help Marian off, and, without thinking, she took it, gracefully dismounting. She had barely noticed that no one else was being helped, or the awe-filled gazes aimed in her direction from the peasants gathering around us.

Our ragged group was ushered towards the entrance hall, its doors swung wide, warm and inviting. But before I could step inside, a dozen or so handmaids rushed forward and seemingly grabbed Marian, pulling her inside. Within moments, she was surrounded by women, young and old alike, fussing and clucking over her. As I tried to dodge around them and get inside, I realised that I had had quite the wrong impression about serving women. Where I had thought that they would meekly abide their lady's commands, these took command and ignored Marian's meager protests. It still amazes me how effortlessly Marian managed to revert back to her old ways, as her boots were slipped off and her dripping coat whisked away; soft slippers appeared instead, and a fine cloak was swept around her shoulders.

It seemed that Lord Holt wished his daughter to be treated with all the respect and comfort that Lady Marian would have expected, and this thought worried its way into my mind as Edward, the steward, and the short, rounded stable boy of earlier herded our group towards Holt's study.

For the second time in as many hours, I walked past the portraits of Holts long departed, and I had the peculiar sensation that each and every one of them was glaring down at me in disapproval. A man of my status, an outlaw no less, a rogue and as lowly born as possible courting a lady of Marian's position was, well, unthinkable.

Marian's handmaids melted into the background as we paused in front of the pine door that led to his study. I stood by Marian, wishing I could whisk her away from all of this, but knowing that I could do nothing but stand aside, and let her open the door. Yet she did not seem to want to, and simply stood and stared at it, almost in disbelief.

Edward, however, did not seem to care for the tension building in the air. He stepped forward, and with all the regality expected of him, threw open the door and announced their arrival.

"Lady Marian has arrived, my lord." With a light shove, he pushed Marian forward so that she was the only one inside, whilst the rest of us hung around the door, listening carefully. My first thought was that Holt had not heard us, but then his gnarled hand clenched tightly onto his oak cane as he pulled himself up and turned to her, his voice strangely weak as he whispered her name.

"Father," Marian greeted him in return, but her answer was cold and formal, grating against his warm welcome. The raw emotion obvious behind her strained voice, yet her eyes blazed in a way I had never seen before.

* * *

I could not believe it was him; after all this time, I thought I had broken the bonds that held me to my family - but I was wrong. My tone was cold, my words formal and tight, but it was all I could do to hold back the cries that tore at my throat. I could feel their eyes on me, their gazes burning into my back as the outlaws watched us. For once in my life, I wished that they would all just leave me, all of them; this was private, this was family.

"Marian?" My father struggled to his feet, his withered hand clutching with despair at his familiar oak staff; he had change. I gazed at him as his eyes widened in disbelief and he took a step towards me, yet his legs trembled as if they could not support his weight, and his face was far more careworn than when I had last set eyes on it. "My Marian, can it really be you? All this time, you're still alive; you've come back to me." My throat still contracted, keeping words I wished to say down. I simply nodded as I felt the cold front I was holding desperately onto slip away from me, and yet, in the back of my mind I felt a nagging worry. Would he let my secret slip out? Would he use that deadly knowledge to outcast me from the outlaws and keep me with him, with no where else to turn? It seemed that that was already a likely possibility; my secret had already caused enough damage.

"You lied to me." Anger flared into my voice, replacing all my other emotions as I allowed it to take control; anger was a far better feeling to experience than worry or sorrow. "You told me that Edward and Rosalin had been murdered by Robin, you tried to use that to make me-" I caught the following treacherous words before they escaped my lips; anger could quickly take away a person's sense. "To make me hate them, to turn against people I had known my whole life. If it was not for that marriage you set, if it was not for fate binding us together, I would still hate them." I was gambling a lot here, I knew that this could end badly, but something inside me told me that my father would not tell my secret, not to anyone else. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, and I did nothing to stop them. "You _lied_ to me, and for that I can never forgive you, father." I spat the last word at him with such vengeance, such ferocity that I regretted it almost immediately.

"Can you not see that all I did, I did for you, to keep you safe?" His gaze burned with such intensity that I nearly stepped back in alarm; what secrets did he hold? Why had he lied to me? It did not make sense, had Gisbourne threatened him? Had it been Gisbourne who had murdered young Edward and sweet Rosalin? Had he threatened to kill me too? All these questions made their way through my mind, each demanding to be answered, and each I could not.

"Can you not grant an old man just one conversation with his last child?" Shame flooded through me as I avoided my father's eyes, and to think I had said such harsh words to him. I stepped into his easy embrace, allowing his arms envelop me as they had so many times in my life.

"Do you trust us now, my lord?" Will's harsh, yet perfectly polite tones rudely interrupted my moment of calmness. My father reluctantly let me go from his embrace as he nodded to Will, and everyone gathered round the two of them to discuss details of him going into hiding. I stepped away carefully, and glanced towards Robin, leaning against the sturdy frame of the door as he gazed out of the window, the rain persistently beating away at it. I felt a wave of gratefulness for Robin, for everything he was doing to help my father, for all the dangers he was putting everyone in, for me. Watching him, I felt a small, soft smile cross my lips as I mentally traced the curves of his face, his lips, his neck; all I wanted was to curl up in his strong arms, feel his skin pressed firmly against my own, and to feel his lips on mine. I needed him, I needed the safety and the way he soothed away all my worries and fears, in the way only he could.

"Marian?" I jerked round as they all stared at me, Will raising an almost amused eyebrow at me. "Do you or do you not know someone who can help your father? We're running out of ideas." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I realised I had completely disappeared into my own world, and fought to find words or ideas. And then I knew.

"Richard, Richard of the Lea." This was the only friend I could think of, the only friend we really had. Our family and his had been tied for years, or they had been when I was a little girl, whether that was still the case I did not know. "He seemed... compassionate, to your cause." Or so he had seemed at the banquet earlier that day. My father's eyes narrowed suddenly, even deeper folds appearing in his brow.

"How would you know?" He questioned curiously. "Have you seen Richard recently? Does he know you are alive?" I could almost hear the spark of hope in his voice, that I would still be in touch with Richard; my father had always hoped for me to marry him one day, for our lands lay next to one another.

"No, father, but I have heard tales, rumours." The lie came easily from my tongue; I was becoming too good at lying. But it was for the best I assured myself, my father could not know I had been at the competition.

"Richard has, indeed, been compassionate. Both he and his father have made many visits her over the winter; I even spent Christmastide at their manor." My father nodded, as if reassuring himself that this was all true. "I believe he may be our only hope; Marian, you may have just saved your old father." A smile sprung over his face, as he gazed warmly at me.

I smiled back with equal warmth; "But father, you must not tell him about me," I urged, "Simply say that you need protection, and he would offer it. And say to the rest of the world, say you are traveling back to France, to your birthplace. Say you are leaving your lands in Richard's hands and that you will never come back." This tale spilled from my lips as I fought desperately to make this plan perfect, to protect my father for once last time. Maybe the time would come when he truly would leave for France, and then I would never see him again.

The details were arranged and agreed on, the message sent to Richard and his father, and horses called to stand ready for their departure for my father wished to ride on his horse one last time. And before too long we were being ushered out of the door by Will who seemed intent on getting us out of Holt Manor as quickly as possible, his eyes constantly coming back to me, and the flitting away. They had faded from the coldness of earlier, to more curiosity, wariness and, I thought, a drop of pity.

"Marian," I felt a heavy hand on my arm as I turned to face my father. He pulled me into a final rough embrace, his arms, surprisingly strong, gripped me tightly and yet gently as he whispered softly in my ear, "I am proud of you, my darling little girl, but be careful." As we pulled away from each other, I glanced once more as he watched me carefully, with a strange, contemplative look resting on his face.


End file.
